When I Met You Part 2
by WritingToPlease
Summary: The second part to When I Met You! When Claire finds that Shane Cheated, she packs her stuff and leaves, talking their daughter with her. 13 years later their daughter goes out to search for her dad, in a town called Morganville. When she finally finds him, How we he react? Better yet what happens when some of Shane's enemy's kidnap his daughter.
1. We Are Away!

When I Met You Part 2 Chapter 1 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and mum have been gone for about a week and a few days now. We wasn't in Morganville anymore, instead she took me to Dallas. We was staying in a hotel right in the middle of the town, it was really nice actually. Its weird because i'm so used to waking up to mum and Barry having a laugh together, i'm used to seeing Tyler and Josh argue and Michael and Eve laughing as they watched them. I sighed as i looked at all the tall buildings, the hotel me and mum was in was quite big, it went quite high up. We was on the top floor, and our room had a balcony, every morning i would walk outside and sit on the chair on the balcony. The view was great and that's one of the main reason why i would just sit out here, the other reason was because it helped me think about things, about everything that went on at the wedding.

People had been trying to get in touch with me and my mum. Eve had been calling my mums phone a lot, usually she would call my mums phone about 3 times and then try mine. Michael would call mums and then mine. Josh had been calling my phone too and Tyler would be calling me about 5 times a day, maybe more. But we never answered them, not even the texts that they all sent us, mum said that this was our break, we only came here to get away from them, so why should we talk to them?

But i missed talking to them, i missed hearing Michael sing and Eve making these funny comments about the boys. I missed Josh joking about, and him and Tyler fighting. But most of all i missed Tyler, i wanted him here right now with me. I just wanted him to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I wanted him to come round here right now and kiss me, and then joke about the most stupidest thing that some how make me laugh. I really missed him and i so badly wanted him here right now. I missed him so much and i hated myself for it. He cheated on me, with the towns slut and i still want him here right now. Every time i get the urge to pick up the phone when he rings i think back to the wedding and what i saw.

When me and mum first came here it was very late at night. The first thing mum did was jump in the shower, whilst she was in there i looked around our room. I sat outside on the balcony until she came out the bathroom. Mum got her P.J's on and sat down on her bed, as soon as i asked her if she was okay she burst out crying. I sat up with her for about an hour just trying to make her feel better, once she calmed down i quickly jumped into the shower. That's when i started crying, i just stood there crying my heart out as i though of everything that went on that night. Soon i pulled myself together and jumped out, i got dressed in my P.J's and sat down with mum. We watched TV for a while until mum fell asleep, i turned the TV of and then snuggled into my bed. I couldn't hold back any tears anymore, and so i cried silently so my mum wouldn't hear me. That night i cried myself to sleep.

We took this week as a opportunity to forget about everything for now. We went around Dallas and did a bit of shopping...well a lot of shopping, but can you blame us? We are girls after all. We looked at nearly everything in Dallas, and i'm not being dramatic. Dallas is a really big place, and it looked so pretty on the night time when all the lights around the town is on.

Right then i heard my phone go of from inside and i looked behind me, mum passed it too me. She had just come out shower from the looks of things, i mean she was wearing a white towel that was wrapped around her, and her hair was dripping wet. I looked down at my phone, **Caller ID: Tyler.** I sighed and declined the call.  
'You okay?' Mum asked me.  
I smiled at her 'I'm fine'.  
'Good, want me to make you something? A sandwich?' She suggested.  
'Yes please' I said, mum smiled at me before walking back into the room. I looked down at my phone, 14 missed calls. 7 were from Tyler, 3 were from Josh , 2 were from Eve and the other 2 were from Michael. I had 6 text messages as well, i opened them up and started reading them.  
**Josh: Answer my calls xx  
Josh: Carrie please tell us were you are  
Tyler: Carrie please call me xxx  
Tyler: We really need to talk, please ring me xxx  
Tyler: Please tell me where you are xxx  
Tyler: What you saw at the wedding wasn't how it was please just call me xxx**

After i read the messages i saw i had some voice mail inbox's as well. I put my phone to my ear and started to listen to them.  
**Josh: Carrie please call me when you get this, i really need to talk to you  
Tyler: Carrie where are you? We have been looking around Morganville and we cant find you any where  
Tyler: Please could you call me? What you saw at the wedding was not what it looked like. We need to talk about this so please can you ring me?  
Tyler: Alright you probably wont ring me but...at least tell me if your okay? At least just text me telling me that your safe and that your not with some hungry vampires somewhere, please Carrie  
Eve: Hello Carrie, could you please call me when you get this? Or get your mother to please? I'm really worried about you two...well we all are but please call me soon, okay bye.**

Of course i ignored them all, i had been ignoring them since Tyler was trying to call me when me and mum was on our way to Dallas. We are both used to getting all these calls and messages, we get around 10 calls a day and 10 messages. I sighed and placed my phone on the table. Mum came back with two plates in her hands, they both had sandwiches on them. She sat down next me and placed my sandwich in front of me. She had changed into some dark blue jeans and a black vest top.  
'Any calls? Messages?' Mum questioned.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
She sighed 'Same here'  
'What are we going to do mum?' I asked her.  
'I really dont know Carrie' She admitted.  
'We cant run from them forever mum' I pointed out.  
'I know sweetie' She says.  
'We have to face them sooner or later' I told her.  
'I know' She sighed.  
'I'm dreading seeing them all again, i mean...what are we going to say?' I asked her.  
'We think of something but for now lets just enjoy the time we have here okay?' She asked me.  
I frowned 'Mum we have loads of time'  
She looked at me and i frowned again 'Mum what are you not telling me?'  
She sighed again 'I was thinking that we should go back before you start school'  
'Are you kidding me?' I asked her.  
'That doesn't mean we have to talk to them! I just think its time we should go back' She replied.  
'Cant we just stay here for like another two weeks or something?' I questioned.  
'I dont want to risk it Carrie, I mean i'v told Amelie that i'm having a break and that i will be back in week or two, i dont want her to get mad.' She tells me.  
'Alright, but can we just head straight home? I dont want them all trying to talk to us' I said.  
'Well we have about a another week left so what we'll do is...Get some more shopping in and bring it home. Then we can stay at home for a bit' She told me.  
I smiled 'Alright, that sounds good. How about we get some films as well? Watch them all?'  
'Sounds good' She grinned.  
I laughed 'Can we get a horror? I mean one that isnt too scary?'  
'No! I know you, you will pick out the most scariest film going' Mum chuckled.  
'I wont!' I laugh, she took a sip of her drink and then looked at me again.  
'Carrie, you know you'll have to face Tyler sooner or later, i mean you have one more week left until its school' She told me.  
'I know, but i'd rather it be later' I tell her.  
She watched me or a moment before speaking 'Well enough about boys, how about we go and see a bit more of Dallas?'  
I grinned 'Let me get my coat'. With that we both got up and started to put our shoes and coats on.

Tyler's P.O.V

I'v been trying to get in touch with Carrie for days now. Ever since she walked off with Claire at the Wedding i havnt seen her. I know that they have gone somewhere because when we got in i checked to see if she was upstairs. From the looks of things she has packed a few things and left, and none of us knows where she or Claire is. Me and my dad have been round to their house to see if they have come back, but they wasn't. Claire's car wasn't there and all the lights were off in the house. So everyday we would all call and message Carrie's and Claire's phone.

It frustrates me that she isnt answering me. You dont even know how much i wanted to speak to her, i know for a fact she knows we've been calling her. Just the thought of her seeing me calling her and her decline the call makes me so mad. I missed her, i really missed her. I so badly wanted her here with me right now, and its killing me to think that she's with some vampire or possibly worse. I know that Carrie probably hates me, and when she gets back she will probably ignore me but she doesn't know what really happened.

When Carrie left to tell Shane about Anna sleeping with Dez's brother, Dez walked out after her. I just stayed in that room and waited for her, after about 5 minutes gone i looked outside to see if she was anywhere close...but she wasn't So i shut the door and checked my phone, and that's when Tiffany came in. She was being all flirtatious and stuff so i told her to back off, but she wasn't listening to me. In the end she forced herself on me and went to kiss me, just as i was about to push her off Carrie came in. I know that Carrie thinks i kissed her but i really didnt, i didnt do anything. Me and Tiffany did not kiss, in fact i didnt even touch her. But Carrie doesn't believe that, and that's why she isnt talking to me. I hate the fact that Carrie hates me, and i know its going to take a bit to get her back again. Hell, i probably dont know if i will get her back or not, but what i do know is that i'm going to try to get her back. But for now lets just hope they will come back.

**When I Met You Is Back! Part 2 has started! So this first chapter is about peoples feelings and stuff. I wanted to let you all know where Carrie and Claire was, also i wanted you all too know what really happened with Tyler and Tiffany. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S If there are words missing in this chapter, please tell me. Thank you :) **


	2. Finding The Truth!

Chapter 2 Morganville Vampires!

Eve's P.O.V

Claire and Carrie had left the town, and no one knows where they are. Of course i'm worried about them, for all i know they could be dead. Some vampire could have eaten them or drained them, or maybe something worse. Michael went out to look for them, he literally searched the full town for them, but he didnt find them. Josh has rung all of Carrie's friends and none of them have seen her. I figured if we find Carrie then we can find Claire.

But i know for a fact there okay, Claire messaged me saying that her and Carrie need some time alone and they have gone away for a bit. I asked her where she went but she didnt answer. I am worried about them, anything could have happened and that might be why they are not answering there phones. I told Michael, Josh and Tyler about Claire's text. They wouldn't listen at first and they continued to look for them, but since they couldn't find them and they did look everywhere, we thought they had gone out of town. So now we are just all getting in touch with them, and they are obviously not answering.

The house seems different without Carrie now though. I'm used to seeing her around the house, and i'm used to seeing her with Tyler. When Carrie and Claire left the Wedding Party that was the last i saw of them, i tried to ring them and get in touch but none of them where answering their phones. Michael thought they would still be around the area some where so me, him and the boys looked around the party and around the building the party was being held. In the end we gave up and went home, when we got there no one was in, but i knew for a fact someone had been here. The reason how i know this is because i left the living room light on, when i came in the light was off. Also i leave the living room door wide open, the door was almost closed. I told Tyler and Josh to check upstairs and they did, Josh said no one was there. But when Tyler came down he told us that most of Carrie's clothes and stuff where gone.

That night when i went to bed with Michael i noticed a sheet of paper under the duvet. It was a message from Carrie telling me that she had put something on my computer. She had wrote it like a set of instructions. She wanted me to listen to something and then show Shane it when he gets back. So that's what i was going to do, me and Michael got my laptop and searched for the file Carrie had put up. Michael opened it up and we listened to it. The voice recording had Anna on it, she was talking to Carrie about...winning. How she has won and how she had flirted with that Postman and the other boy at the Engagement party. She had also admitted to sleeping with a guy named...Dylan? Plus she admitted to setting the whole thing up with Barry and Monica, apparently Anna told Barry about Claire and Shane kissing but made her own twist on it, and then when Barry left she called up Monica and told her Barry was going home.

When the recording was done me and Michael had no words. Carrie accused Anna of flirting and cheating, and then Claire and Carrie accused Anna of the whole Barry and Monica thing. I will admit at first i didnt believe her, but after a while when i found out what Anna was like, and i found her flirting with Mr Postman, i believed her. But i do know that not many people did, but now... Carrie has evidence, she has Anna actually admitting everything to her. The way Anna was speaking to her was horrible, but i guess that's what Anna has been like from the beginning.

The thing i'm dreading is showing Shane, i know he doesn't eally like Anna that much but its still horrible to find out someone has cheated on you. Shane is coming back today and i have to tell him that not only has his wife cheated on him, but the woman he really loves and his daughter has left Morganville and we dont know where they are and when there coming back. I really dont know how i'm going to say it, i mean i cant keep it from him forever. He will find out that Claire and Carrie have left and one day he will catch Anna cheating. Karma is a bitch and so is life. Guess i'v got to try and not be the bitch on all of this though.

Shane's P.O.V

I'm finally coming back to Morganville today. I never thought i'd say this but i actually wanted to come home early to Morganville. Anna was just so annoying near enough everyday. First of all she kept calling me _Shaney _and i really dont like being called _Shaney._ Then when we got into the hotel we was staying at, she started complaining on how the room wasn't big enough. When i took her out for meals all she did was order a salad and comment on everyone in the room, and when i tried to start a normal conversation it would last for about 1 minute. Then today when we was leaving she wanted to stay _longer_. No, not happening i can not do that. Dont get me wrong we had a laugh and stuff,like when she put her face mask on and i was llike "Anna i thought you was Shrek", we both couldn't stop laughing. Its just she did these annoying things that really irritated me. I just cant help but think everything could of been much better then it actually was, even though i had a great time, it also got boring and just a bit annoying.

But oh well, at least i get to see everyone again. I have missed Carrie so much, there was this huge swimming pool where me and Anna went on my honeymoon. I know that Carrie would of loved it, and it got me thinking...maybe i should take Claire and Carrie out of Morganville somewhere for about a week, just for some time off. Tyler and Josh would have loved it too, there was a cinema there that was so fancy it was unreal. Josh and Tyler would have adored it, and there was so many horror movies that was being shown. I wanted Michael to be there, mainly because i always have a laugh with him, we would of been at that bar having a laugh. Eve, would of loved the shops there, i mean there was so many. I saw so many goth clothes it was unbelievable.

So that's why i had to buy them all presents, there was just too many things there that each of them would have loved. I needed to buy them something, and so that's what i did. Anna didnt approve of it but i really didnt care. She was said how i shouldn't buy them anything because this is our time and not their, therefore we shouldn't spend anytime on them. I didnt care what she said i still bought them something, i kept an eye out for something really good for them all too. I'm sure there going to like what i'v got them, and i'm so exited to see them. First of all i'll give Eve, Michael and the boys their presents, and then i'll go and give Claire and Carrie their presents, it will be great and i cant wait to see their faces. For once i actually think everyone will be happy.

**Alright so i havnt uploaded in a few days i was really busy, i'm sorry guys. Anyway the next chapter will be a lot more entertaining then this one. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	3. Back From The Honey Moon!

Chapter 3 Morganville Vampires!

Eve's P.O.V

Shane would be here any minute and i was already stressing out. How was i supposed to tell him about everything that has happened? He is going to be so upset when i tell him the news. First i would have to tell him Claire and Carrie has gone and then i'd have to tell him about Anna cheating...or should i tell him about Anna first? I dont even know what to do or even what to say. Josh, Tyler and Michael was in the living room and i was in the kitchen, i was pacing the floors whilst planning out everything in my head. I sighed as i made myself a drink of water. Maybe i should tell Shane that Claire and Carrie left until he mentions them? Then i should wait for him to get over them and then tell him about Anna cheating. But that means he would still be with Anna until i say something, and he will go mad at me if he found out all this time i knew about Anna. Which will cause more arguments and then it will out more stress on us all and-

'Are you okay?' I heard Michael ask me as he put his hands on my shoulders.  
I turned to face him and put on a fake smile 'Yer i'm fine'  
He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head 'No your not, what's up?'  
'Nothing, nothing is wrong' I lied.  
'Eve your my wife, i'v been married to you for years. I think i know when something is wrong with you' He pointed out.  
'Dont worry about me, i'm fine i just have a head ache' Once again i lied to him.  
'Eve, dont lie to me' He said.  
'I'm not' I say.  
'Your are' He replied back automatically. We both stared at each other for a moment until i sighed and began speaking.  
'How the hell am i going to tell Shane about Carrie and Claire?' I asked him.  
'Just tell him the truth, and tell him everything you know' He told me.  
'But then i have to tell him about Anna and he's just come back from his honeymoon and he'll be all upset, then-'  
'Stop stressing okay? If you want i'll be with you when you tell him' He interrupted.  
'Please be there, your his best friend you know what to say' I point out.  
He smiled 'Dont worry about it alright? You need to stop stressing'  
'How can i stop stressing? How can you not be stressed out Michael? Its like you know what too say and do, i dont even know which one to tell him first!' I blurted.  
'We'll if he mentions Carrie and Claire we'll tell him about that, if Anna does our heads in we'll tell him about that. Either way he will know about them both sooner or later' He tells me.  
'Alright then we'll do that' I said.  
'Glad you agreed, he's here right now' He told me.  
'What! How do you know that?' I asked him.  
'Vamp hearing and everything' He reminded me.  
'Oh yer, sorry, i forgot.' I sighed, right then i heard a knock at the door. I walked past Michael and went to open the front door.

'Hey Goth Princess!' Shane grinned.  
'Hey guys!' I smiled, i opened the door wider so they could come inside, they walked straight into the living room and i shut the front door behind me.  
Walking into the living room i realised Michael was already there, the boys where sat at the table and Shane and Anna where stood up smiling like fools.  
'So how was the honeymoon?' I asked them both, just as i looked at Shane i realised how...fresh he looked. By fresh i mean good looking, even though i was married to Michael, Shane looked hot. He had this gorgeous tan and he button up T-shirt was undone so you could see his muscly chest, and Shane had a lot of muscles.  
'It was great! The place we went was amazing' Anna grins.  
'Great, what did you do there?' I questioned.  
'Well Shaney took me for a meal on the second night there, the restaurant was very posh and fancy' Anna told me.  
'Sounds wonderful' I say.  
'The food was excellent' She smiled.  
'There was this huge cinema place there, you two would of loved it' Shane told Tyler and Josh.  
'We went to that cinema, though they was playing so many horrors wasn't they?' Anna asked Shane.  
'Yep, most of them where horror films, but still it was good' Shane answered.  
'Sounds awesome' Josh smiled.  
'It really was' Anna said.  
'So do you want a drink? Coffee? Tea?' Michael suggested.  
'Erm, coffee please' Shane says.  
'I'm fine thank you' Anna said. Michael nodded and went to walk out but Shane spoke again.  
'Wait dont go yet, i got you something' Shane told him.  
'What?' Michael asked him.  
'I got you all presents, dont want to keep you waiting' Shane laughed as he grabbed this huge bag. He opened it up and took the first wrapped present out of it, he handed it to Josh. The next one he took out was for me. He then gave Michael and Tyler their presents.  
'Go on open them' Shane ordered. We then all started to open our presents, i ripped the wrapping of my present. As soon as i saw what he had got me, i felt my jaw drop and i just stared down at what was in front of me.  
'You okay Eve?' Shane laughed.  
'How...Did...You get...THIS?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Was in a shop window thought you'd like it'  
'Like it? I freaking LOVE it!' I screamed as i ran over to him and gave him a hug. Shane had bought me a skull jumpsuit. But it wasn't just any skull jumpsuit...it was _my_ skull jumpsuit, and it was perfect.  
'Wow Shane' Tyler says as he held up his top. Shane had gotten Tyler a dark grey button up top, just by looking at it i knew it would good on Tyler.  
'I like it' Josh grins as he pulled out a top, this one was like Tyler but it was light blue.  
'I'm glad you do' Shane said.  
'You got me Jack Daniels' Michael laughed.  
'I sure did' Shane grins.  
'You know me all too well' Michael says.  
'What are best friends for man?' Shane asked him.  
'Getting me drunk' Michael joked.  
'Well we hope you liked your presents' Anna says.  
'I do, Shane you want that drink now?' Michael asked him.  
'Yep' He says popping the P. Michael nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

'So how is everything here, everyone doing well?' Shane asked us all.  
I didnt answer and neither did Tyler, Josh obviously noticed this and so he spoke up 'We're all right, you know what Morganville's like though...its boring'  
'I think that's just your way of saying you missed me Josh isnt it?' Shane asked him.  
'Well dont announce it then so everyone knows!' Josh joked.  
'They new anyway' Shane laughed.  
'Shh then' Josh smiled.  
Anna sighed 'Men who needs them?'  
'Not me' I answered.  
'Dont lie mother you would miss us if we went' Josh says.  
'Yer your right' I smiled, Michael came in then with Shane's coffee, he handed it to him and Shane thanked him.  
'You know i never thought i'd say this but i actually missed this place' Shane told us all.  
'Really?' Michael asked him.  
'Yer its weird not having you all around. But i guess it was nice to be out of Morganville' Shane says.  
'Never thought you'd say that, out of all people' Michael admits, Shane laughed as bit as he started sorting out his bags that were around him.  
'That's alot of bags you have there Shane' I say.  
'Its just my clothes really, except for this bag, this bag is the present bag' Shane told me.  
'Are they for Claire and Carrie?' Josh asked him.  
'Yer...speaking of them where are they?' He asked me...i didnt answer his question i just stared at him.  
'Its just i need to give them there presents, in fact Tyler do you want to come round there with me?' He asked him.  
'Erm...no your okay' Tyler replied.  
Shane frowned at him and looked at me and Michael 'Whats happened?'  
I still didnt say anything, i just looked at Michael for help.  
'Will someone tell me what's going on?' Shane said.  
'Tell him' Michael told me.  
I sighed and looked back at Shane 'Well...when we was at the Wedding party...and erm...you and Anna left...something happened'  
'What happened?' Shane asked me.  
'Well...i...we...-  
'Spit it out Eve' Shane ordered.  
'When you and Anna left to go off to your honey moon there was this...argument' I told him.  
'What argument? With who?' Shane questioned.  
'Well we dont actually know what happened but, the argument involved Claire and Carrie-'  
Anna scoffed 'Every argument has them in it'  
'Anna dont interrupt, Eve carry on' Shane ordered.  
'After the argument, Claire and Carrie...left' I told him.  
'Left? What do you mean left?' He questioned.  
'They went somewhere, but none of us knows where they are' I answered.  
'Have you tried calling them? Searched the town for them?' He asked me.  
'I looked everywhere man, there was no where' Michael told him.  
'I got a message of Claire saying that they was okay and they needed a break' I added.  
'But she didnt say where she went? Why did she do this?' He questions.  
'We dont know' I say.  
'When will they be back?' He asked me.  
'We dont know' I repeated.  
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed 'I cant believe this'  
'I can' Anna says.  
'So you havnt seen them since the wedding?' Shane asked me.  
'That was the last time we saw them, ever since that night we've been messaging them and calling them. Shane they wont answer their phones or anything' I explained.  
'What so you just...stopped trying?' He asked.  
'No! Of course not we all call them everyday, they just never answer' I said.  
'Well i'm calling them' He announced.  
'They wont answer' I told him.  
'I dont care, its worth trying' He says, with that he walked of into the kitchen.

I sighed and turned to Michael he just gave me a reassuring smile, i smiled back at him.  
'I knew they would go, sooner or later' Anna admitted.  
'Oh dont worry Anna we know' I said.  
She frowned 'What?'  
'In fact you planned it didnt you?' I asked her.  
'Excuse me?' She said.  
'Dont think i dont know what you've done Anna' I say.  
'Eve i really dont know what your talking about' She told me.  
'Then let me give you a clue...does Dylan ring any bells?' I asked her.  
She stared at me for a moment before speaking 'Awh how cute, has Carrie been spreading rumors again?'  
'It isnt a rumor if you admit to it Anna' I said.  
She frowned again 'What?'  
'You heard what i said. Dont think i dont know what you told Carrie at the Wedding party' I say.  
'You dont know a thing' She spat.  
'Oh but i do Anna, and sooner or later everyone else will know the truth about you' I told her.  
She smiled at me and walked forward 'I'll say the same thing to you as what i said to Carrie, who's going to believe you Eve? Shane doesn't even believe Claire, who says he'll believe you? He's mine now and there's nothing you can do about it'  
I pushed her right back to her spot and gave her my best fake smile 'He will believe me Anna, i have evidence so dont you worry'.  
Anna opened her mouth to speak but Shane walked in again 'Your right none of them are answering their phones'  
'I told you' I said.  
'But i'm going to check round there house, see if they are there. Maybe their neighbors have seen them?' He suggested.  
'Shane please, your wasting your own time-'  
'No i'm not, i need to find them Eve. Are you coming?' He asked me.  
I shook my head 'No'  
'Alright then, i'll be back soon' He said and started walking out.  
'Wait Shaney i'm coming too!' Anna says as she runs after him. As soon as that front door opened i sighed and went to sit down.  
'What are we going to do?' I asked Michael, he took hold of my hand and knelt down so he could see my face.  
'Nothing we can do' He admits.  
'Anything could of happened to them' I said.  
'Eve dont worry, they will be okay' He tells me.  
'What if there not?' I asked him.  
'They will, trust me okay?' He asked me, i stared at him and he squeezed my hand.  
'Trust me?' He questioned.  
I nodded my head 'Trust you' He kissed the top of my head and i sighed. I hope Michael is right about this, i really do.

**Well a bit of an argument between Anna and Eve there, so much tension when she's there. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Caught Out!

Chapter 4 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

I had been over to Claire's house with Anna. I was knocking on the door for about 10 minutes, and no one answered. All the lights where off in the house so it seemed very dark. In the end i got back in my car and drove back to the Glass house...with Anna. She just stayed in the car when i went to knock o the house, in fact the only thing she did was whine. She kept saying how no one was in and we were wasting our time. But i wasn't having any of it, all in all i was at their house for about 20 minutes, i spent half of the time knocking and the other waiting and trying to see through the windows.

I really cant believe they went without telling anybody. Anything couldnt of happened to them, and what can we do about it? Nothing, because non of us knows where they are. What if something happened to them? What if they are hurt? Just thinking of Claire and Carrie in trouble makes my stomach turn, i just hope they are okay.

Waking into the Glass house i heard Eve and Michael talking in the living room. I opened the door and they both stopped talking and turned to face me. Tyler and Josh was still sat at the table.  
'Any luck?' Eve asked me.  
I shook my head 'No'  
She sighed 'I'v called them about 5 times since you went, but they havnt answered'  
'Eve do you know why they went?' I asked her.  
She looked down for a moment and they back at me 'No, I just saw Claire arguing and then all of a sudden she just...left, with Carrie'  
'Are you sure? Eve seriously dont lie to me, if you know something just tell me' I told her.  
'They just had an argument Shane, i dont know what about' She said. I knew she knew something, you could tell by her face.  
'So you dont know what the argument was about?' I questioned her.  
She took a moment to answer 'Not really'  
'Not really? What the hell does not really mean?' I asked her.  
'Well i sort of do' She admitted.  
'Then tell me what went on' I say, i was getting really annoyed now.  
'It all kind of went really fast, one minute Carrie was punching Tiffany and Tyler was trying to stop her, then Monica came with Barry and Claire saw them together and-'  
'Stop! Start from the beginning' I interrupted.  
'Shane i dont really know what happened' She said.  
'Then tell me what you know, the first thing you saw' I tell her.  
She thought for a moment before speaking 'Well i was with Claire, and we was talking. Then all of a sudden Carrie came out this room with Tiffany Morrell. Carrie hit her and Tiffany went down. Monica saw Carrie hit Tiffany and went to hit her but Claire stopped her in time. Then out of no where Barry appeared and tried to get Monica of, off Claire. Claire and Barry had an argument and in the end Carrie grabbed Claire and they both walked out'  
'I thought you said you didnt know what happened?' I asked her, she didnt answer me she just stared at me.  
I sighed as i ran a hand through my hair 'I cant believe this'  
'I'm sorry i didnt tell you, its just you was on your honey moon and i didnt want to ruin it for you' Eve said.  
'Dont worry about it' I say.

The room fell silent after i said that. Everyone was just looking down at the floor not saying a word. After about 5 minutes Eve spoke again.  
'What are we going to do?' She asked me.  
'What can we do?' I questioned.  
'They should be back i mean Claire did say she wanted a break' Eve told me.  
'I hope they did come back' I sighed.  
'But what if they dont?' Anna asked, everyone turned to her.  
Anna shrugged 'What if they dont come back?'  
'They will' Eve said.  
'But what if they dont? I mean when they was here all there was, was arguments' Anna says.  
'Dont make it out to be where Claire and Carrie caused these arguments' Eve snarled.  
Anna scoffed 'They was the reason why arguments kept happening'  
'Stop blaming them' Eve said.  
'But its true, i mean if it wasn't Carrie accusing me of cheating and getting jealous of me and Shane, then it was Claire flirting with Shane or arguing with Barry' Anna states.  
'Carrie was not accusing you Anna, she was stating a fact. You did flirt with them so dont start blaming Carrie because you was caught out. And what the hell has Claire and Barry got to do with you?' Eve questioned her.  
'Claire has something to do with me if she kissing my Husband!' Anna yelled.  
'But she didnt kiss him though did she? In fact Anna you dont know who kissed who first you just blamed it on Clare because you dont want her near Shane' Eve pointed out.  
'No i didnt want her near Shane, but that was only because i knew she still liked him' Anna admitted.  
'But you was forgetting that Shane and Claire have a child together, and you know full well that Claire is always going to be in Shane's life, and you couldn't take that. So you thought you should make Carrie life a living hell until she backed away. And you succeeded and once she was gone you turned to Claire, you then tried to drive her away just like you did with Carrie' Eve explained.  
'Shut the fuck up Eve, you dont know nothing! It was Carrie choice to not talk to Shane not mine, and i didnt even do anything to Claire!' Anna said.  
'Bullshit Anna, you was so mean to Carrie and you know you was, you was the reason she backed away and we all know it. As for Claire well...i know for a fact you was to blame for her and Barry's break up' Eve spat.  
'Oh yer? And how was i to blame, go on tell me' Anna says.

'On Tyler's birthday we went to the restaurant. When Barry went to the bathroom you and Shane came to see us all, but the thing was you went to toilet to, and whilst you was there you told Barry that Shane and Claire had been kissing in that kitchen. You made it out like them two was eating each others faces off. Barry left because he was pissed off, and as soon as he walked out those doors you called Monica telling her Barry was on his way home. When we was all done eating our pudding you told Claire to go down her street to see if Barry was at home, you knew full well she would see Monica's car. You fucking planned the whole thing Anna and you know it, so do _not _try getting out of this one!' Eve yelled. Everyone in the full room stared at her in shock, Tyler and Josh was looking at her like they had never seen me before, i knew for a fact i was looking angry, and Anna looked pissed off. Michael however was smiling slightly.  
Anna started clapping 'That's a wonderful story Eve, but sadly for you i didnt plan their break up, i had no idea it was going to happen. And Carrie left because...well she did, i dont know why she did. But thank you for sharing that, you have put a lot of thought into it'  
'You was part of it Anna dont even try to get your self to of it now. Oh and if you must know Shane, Anna did flirt with that Postman' Eve told him.  
Anna laughed 'You are worse then Carrie! Eve just except the fact that i'm in Shane's life now, i know you dont like me but i dont care. Your just going to have to deal with me'  
'I dont have to do anything, and i will not let Shane spend the rest of his life with _you_' Eve snarled.  
'Well tuff luck!' She shouted.  
'Your luck is fucking gone!' Eve yelled.  
'Shut up!' I bellowed, everyone stared at me and i turned to Eve.  
'Eve what the hell has brought all this on?' I questioned her.  
'Shane there is something i need to show you' Eve told me.  
'Okay...What is it?' I asked me.  
'I need to show you alone' Eve added.  
'Oh hell know, you cant just walk away from me' Anna said.  
'Shut up! Shane please this is important' Eve told me.  
I stared at her for a moment before speaking 'Fine, show me what is so important'  
'Thank you, Michael come with me' Eve ordered, she then walked out the living room and up the stairs with me and Michael following me. Eve opened her bedroom door and grabbed her laptop.  
'Shut the door' Eve ordered, I did what i said and closed it. Eve opened up my laptop and searched through her files until she found a specific one.  
'Alright so on the night Carrie and Claire left, Carrie left this message for me' Eve told me as she handed me a piece of paper.  
I read the words that was on the paper and then looked back at her 'What is this about?'  
'I need you to listen to this Shane, but please dont speak during it. Questions at the end' Eve tell me .  
'Ok, show me' I said, She double clicked on the file and waited for it to load...soon the recording began.

Eve's P.O.V

Anna's laugh came from the laptop speakers 'You dont know anything Carrie'  
'Oh yer i do, i know that you slept with Dez's brother...Dylan' Carrie's voice told her.  
'Accusing me again? How cute' Anna says.  
'Anna i know for a fact you was flirting at the engagement. You flirted with the Postman and you cheated on my dad with Dylan' Carrie snapped.  
'And who is going to believe you Carrie? Look around, even your own dad doesn't believe you' Anna pointed out.  
'No thanks to you' Carrie spat.  
'Proves how good i really am' Anna said.  
'It proves how much of a bitch you are' Carrie says.  
'Whatever Carrie, go back to Tyler' Anna ordered.  
'I know you set Monica up with Barry. You told him that my mum and my dad kissed, but expect you twisted it. You then called up Monica and told him Barry had left.' Carrie explained.  
'Well done, little girls do know things after all' Anna laughed.  
'Your admitting to it?' Carrie asked her  
'Might as well, i mean face it Carrie. Everyone thinks your a selfish, jealous accusing little girl' Anna hissed.  
'You are such a bitch, you wont get away with cheating on my dad' Carrie spat.  
'Oh but i have' Anna pointed out.  
'How dare you' Carrie said.  
Anna laughed a bit 'Bye Carrie! See you after the honeymoon!'  
'No dad dont go with her!' Carrie shouted.  
'Dad!' Carrie yelled again, and then within seconds the recording stopped.

I looked at Shane who was staring at the laptop screen with anger.  
'See? Carrie wasn't lying Shane, Anna was' I told him.  
'Was that on the night of my Wedding Party?' Shane asked me.  
I nodded 'Yes'  
'Take the laptop downstairs' Shane ordered, and then like that he walked out the room, I grabbed the laptop and then me and Michael followed him. We ran down stairs and into the living room.  
'Finally your done' Anna smiled as she walked up to Shane.  
'You know what else is done Anna?' Shane asked her.  
'What's that hunny?' Anna questioned.  
'Us. We are done' He answered.'  
'What? What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?' Anna asked him.  
'Yep' Shane said popping the P.  
'What? Why?' She questioned.  
'Because you are a cheating, selfish, low life, bitch who thinks she can get away with anything' Shane snapped.  
Anna stared at him in shock 'Why are you doing this? I havnt done anything wrong!'  
'Eve play the recording' Shane ordered, once again i double clicked the recording and waiting for it to play. The recording started and Anna's laugh filled the speakers again. I watched Anna's face turn form confused to shock to guilt, and every time she went to speak Shane hushed her. When the recording was done we all turned to her and she looked at Shane.  
'I didnt mean what i said' Anna said.  
'So then why did you say it?' Shane asked her.  
'B-Because...well...she was...-'  
'Face it Anna, you have been caught out' I interrupted.  
'No, Shane i didnt mean anything what i sad on there... i was drunk!' She told him.  
'Doesn't the truth come out when your drunk?' Shane says.  
'No! No i dont know what i was saying! Carrie was putting words into my mouth!' Anna tells him.  
Shane looked at her for a moment before putting his hand on her cheek and smiling 'You didnt mean anything on that recording? So everything you said on there was a lie?'  
She smiled at him 'Yer, i didnt mean it, i dont even know anyone called Dylan'  
Shane smiled down at her 'So you didnt sleep with anyone? You didnt cheat?'  
'No I didnt' She said.  
Shane moved a strand of hair out of her face and she smiled up at him 'You know what Anna?'  
'What baby?' She asked him, she seemed so dazed.  
'Why dont you...move your skinny arse out of this house and find something better to do with your life.' Shane snarled, with that he stepped away from her.  
'But your my life now Shaney, its just me and you-'  
Shane held up his hand to stop her from speaking 'It was never me and you Anna, and it never will be. Now get out'  
'But Shaney i'm your wife! Lets just talk about this' She says.  
'We have talked about this Anna and i'v made up my mind. Now get out of this house before Eve drags you out' Shane snarled.  
Anna stared at him for a moment before looking at the two boys, she then looked at Michael and then finally me. I stared back at her and then after about 5 minutes she grabbed her bag from the table and walked out the house.

'You okay?' Michael asked Shane.  
Shane turned and smiled at him 'She was a mistake, i think we all knew it'  
'You can do better man' Michael laughed.  
'Right, how about we put tea on? We shall have Tacos' and then we'll put a film on' Shane suggested.  
'Sounds good' Josh grins.  
'Great, Eve will you help me make them?' Shane asked me.  
I smiled 'You mean can i do all the work while you talk to me? Sure'  
Shane laughed as we both made our way to the kitchen. I wasn't going to bring up Anna anymore, or even Claire and Carrie. For now i think we should focus on making Shane happy, he has been through a lot recently, and he deserves to be happy. Plus there is going to be no Anna anymore so i guess we should all be happy, after all she started the arguments and now everyone knows it.

**Shane knows the truth! I wonder what's going to happen now Anna is gone? No one knows if Claire and Carrie are coming back either. The family is really falling to part :( Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	5. I Know Your Back!

Chapter 5 Morganville Vampires!

**A few Days Later...**

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Mum are on our way back to our house, we are back in Morganville now. Mum said that we have to come back because i have school to go to. We arnt going to tell anyone we're back, i guess we are going to leave them to find out themselves. Mum had got in a load of shopping, and had bought some films for us too watch.

I know that we would have to face everyone sooner or later but the thing is, i'd rather it be later. I dont want to face Tyler that's mainly because i still really like him, well i love him really. I never thought i would say that about a boy, so for me its just so weird. I sighed as i looked down at the blue and white diamond eternity ring he got me. For some reason i still wore it, i dont know i guess it feels wrong with it off.  
'We are home' Mum announced i looked up and out the car window. Right on my side was mine and mum's house, i now say mine and mum's house since Barry isnt really with us anymore.  
'Come on, help me with the shopping' Mum says as she got out the car. I sighed as i got out the car, mum opened the car boot and i grabbed some bags. Mum grabbed the rest of the bags and then locked. We both walked the front door whilst struggling with the bags we held. Mum unlocked the door and we both went inside, i walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags.  
'We bought so much' I said.  
Mum laughed 'Yer well i'v said that to myself so many times'.  
'Whatever' I say as i started taking things out of the bags.  
'So are you exited for school?' Mum asked me as she started putting things in the cupboard.  
'Nope, not at all' I answered.  
'Oh come on, its not that bad' Mum says.  
'Are you kidding me? We have to stay in a lesson for about an hour just working. We have to do that all day everyday for 5 days' I pointed out.  
She laughed 'You do exaggerate Carrie'.  
'That's me not exasperating' I replied.  
'Just think you'll see all of your friends again' Mum reminded me.  
I smiled 'That will be the only good thing about it'  
'You really are dreading school arnt you?' She asked me.  
'Yer i really am' I sighed.  
'But that's because of Tyler isnt it?' She questioned me.  
I shrugged 'I'll have to face him sooner or later'  
'Carrie, i'm not taking any ones side when i say this but...Tyler is a sweet boy. Do you really think he would cheat on you with that girl?' She asked me as she sat down at the table.  
'I dont know what to think' I sighed.  
'Have you tried listening to him?' She asked me.  
I shook my head 'No i havnt, and i dont see the point either. All he's going to say is how it isnt how it seems and it was a mistake-'  
'No Carrie. That's what Barry said to me, Tyler is nothing like Barry. Me and Barry were arguing if you dont remember. You and Tyler have never argued, so why would he cheat?' Mum explained to me.  
I stared at her for a moment 'Maybe i wasn't good enough'  
'If that's what you really think then your really stupid and your not the Carrie i know' She told me.

After she said that i went quiet, i looked down at the floor thinking of what to say. Mum obviously noticed this because she started to change the subject.  
'How about, you go upstairs and get your Pajamas on, then when you come downstairs we'll watch a film?' She suggested.  
I smiled at her 'Sounds good'  
'Great, now go upstairs and unpack your things' Mum orders.  
'Yes sir' I joked, i then grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Josh's P.O.V

The house is so quiet now. Its been like that for the past few days actually, i mean we all still joke and have a laugh, it just feel like something is missing. Carrie is missing, and i know that we all feel it. Carrie used to have these girly chats with Eve all the time, it kept my mum happy. I know that my mum needs a break from us all, she does live in a house full of boys. I can tell Shane is missing her and Claire too, i saw him once walking out of Carrie's room before. I dont know what he was doing in there but i defiantly saw him walking out her room.

Tyler, well i know he is upset. But i also know he's trying to act like everything is ok, but i think we both know it wasn't. He calls Carrie so many times a day, i'm not surprised if her phone blows up or something. He really misses her, he doesn't have to tell you that in order for you to know it either. On the night Carrie and Claire left he told me what happened, and i do believe him. I dont think i'v ever seen him so down and upset before, and i could tell by the look on his face that he really was telling the truth. Ever since Carrie left him, his eyes have been so dim, i just need Carrie to listen to him so he'll be happy again.

'Cant believe school is like...tomorrow' I say.  
'I know' Tyler said.  
'You looking forward to it?' I asked him, he didnt answer me he just shrugged.  
'Take that as a no then' I say, he didnt say anything.  
'Dude when are you going to cheer up?' I questioned him.  
'When you get laid' He answered.  
'I am not a virgin thank you very much' I said.  
He laughed a bit 'The way you act, you might as well be'  
'Tyler i know your upset about-' I stopped talking when i saw that i had a message. I realised it was sent to me hours ago, I opened up the message and read it.  
**Paul: Carrie is back, just seen her and her mum walking into her house.  
**'What?' Tyler asked me.  
'I-I think the are back' I answered as i got up, i walked into the kitchen where my mum, dad and Shane was.  
'What do you mean Josh?' Tyler asked me as he walked up to me again, everyone looked at me.  
'I just got a message from Paul, he lives near Carrie. He said hes just seen them walking into their house' I announced. Mum, dad and Shane all looked at each other before walking into the living room. Me and Tyler followed them in, they was all getting their coats and shoes on.  
'Are you all going over there?' I asked them.  
'Of course we are' Shane replied.  
'I'm coming with you' Tyler told them, he then grabbed his shoes and started putting them on.  
'Your not leaving me behind' I said as i grabbed my coat. Everyone all put their shoes and coat on and we all left the house. We all jumped into my dad's car as he quickly started the engine, we didnt have time to put on our seat belts because dad was already driving like a loony.  
'Might want to calm down' I said.  
'No he really doesn't' Tyler says.  
I sighed 'Well i'd rather see Carrie and Claire when i'm alive, dont know if that's what you all want'. No one replied to me, instead everyone was rather looking out the window or focusing on the road.

When we finally got there Shane leaped out the car and practically sprinted to the front door. I then got out and Tyler did after me, Tyler ran around me and up to the front door with Shane. Me, mum and dad all just walked normal towards the house.  
Shane knocked on the door but no one answered. He knocked louder and still no one answered.  
He sighed and knocked again 'Claire! Open up i know your in there!'  
'What if there not in there?' I asked him.  
'Claire! Come on your car is here! Shows your in the house now open up!' Shane yelled as he banged on the door.  
'There not answering' Mum told him.  
'Claire!' Shane shouted completely ignoring what mum just said.  
He sighed and looked at us all 'What can we do?'  
'Nothing, we cant do anything' Dad pointed out.  
'But they are both in there!' Shane tells him.  
'Yer i know Shane, but there's nothing we can do now come on were going to have to go back home' Dad announced.  
'But we just got here' Tyler says.  
'So what, at least we tried' Dad said.  
Tyler sighed 'Cant you just...break the door down?'  
Dad laughed 'You really have a strong imagination dont you?'

Dad and mum started walking back to the car now, but Shane still stayed at the door.  
'Shane come on' I said, as i started walking. Shane sighed and started following us back to the car. We all got back in and once again dad started engine, he began to drive us all back home again.  
'When will they start talking to us again?' I asked dad.  
He shrugged 'Whenever there ready'  
'But we didnt do anything, so why are they ignoring us?'  
'I think they just need time Josh' Mum replied.  
'They already had like a week or more off, how much longer do they want?' Tyler questioned.  
'I dont know, i guess we just have to wait for them' Mum says. Me and Tyler both sighed and sat back in our seats.

I dont understand why they wont talk to us. We didnt do anything wrong and so they have no reason to not talk to us. I hope they have a good reason to ignore is for this long, we have been trying to get in touch with them for ages. But if they are back then i guess we will be seeing them some time soon, they cant hide away forever. Anyway we have school tomorrow, so maybe Carrie will come to school. I hope she does, i mean i missed her. Of course i'm going to miss her i mean, i lived with her. She is close to me, and i just want to know that she is okay. Lets just hope she is there tomorrow, because there is so much that she needs to know.

**Alright so i thought i should add a bit more of Josh into the story. Dont worry guys i will try and get some Josh and Hailey moments in for you all. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	6. Back To School!

Chapter 6 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

So everyone is back at school a school today. I am exited but only because i'll be able to see everyone again, i dont want to go through all my lessons. I'll be able to see Hailey, i havnt been able to see her because she's been with her family most of the time, and when i could be able to see her i was out of Morganville. So today i can finally see her and catch up with everything, in fact i'm going to walk to school with her today so that should be good.

I walked up to her house and knocked on the door. As soon as that door opened i was greeted by a big hug.  
'Carrie!' Hailey squealed.  
'Hailey!' I laughed.  
'Oh my gosh i have missed you so much!' She told me as she shut her front door, we began to walk.  
'I missed you too!' I smiled.  
'I feel like i havnt seen you in ages, how have you been?' She asked me.  
I looked down 'Yer i'v been good'  
'Oh no, i know that look. What's happened?' She questioned, this girl knows me all to well.  
I sighed 'What hasn't happened'  
'Start from the beginning' She told me, and that's what i did. From Hailey's house to school i told her about everything that has happened. How Tyler cheated on me with Tiffany and so i ended the relationship, and how me and mum left Morganville and ignored everyone's calls.  
'So your not with Tyler anymore?' She asked me.  
I shook my head 'No i'm not'  
'But why? You two were like, the best couple going!' She said.  
I laughed 'Not anymore, he cheated on me Hailey, with Tiffany!'  
'I so want to punch her right now' Hailey said.  
'Dont worry i already did' I reminded her.  
She laughed 'I cant wait to see her face, i wonder if you've damaged it or something'  
'I hope i have' I say, Hailey laughed as she opened the school door. As soon as we walked inside most of the people there turned and looked at us both.  
'Do you think they know about you and Tiffany?' Hailey asked me.  
I shrugged 'Probably, i dont really care'. We walked straight down the corridor and turned left.  
'Well what are you going to do if you see Tyler?' She asked me.  
I sighed 'I really dont know, i'll think of something'  
'Well i'll see you at break okay?' She says.  
'Alright' I said, as Hailey went to walk away i stopped her.  
'Thank you, for listening. I dint even get chance to ask you how you have been and everything' I told her.  
She smiled 'I dont care, what are best friends for? Ask me questions later'.  
I laughed 'Alright bye!'. Hailey waved bye to me as carried on walking. I then turned and made my way to my locker.

Hailey did ask a good question, what am i going to do if Tyler speaks to me? I guess all i can do is act normal. I dont want to be all nasty to him because then that will make me look horrible. You might think that he deserves from me to be in a mood and not talk to him, but my mum was right. I havnt heard side of the story so for all i know it could of been a mistake. But the thing is i dont want to hear what he has to say, in fact i dont even want to talk about it with him. Seriously i'm probably going to make things more complicated, all Tyler would want to talk to me about _is_ what happened. So i guess i just have to avoid the conversation with him...somehow. Plus i'm not going to talk to him like nothing has happened, he practically broke my heart, he isnt getting away with that.

I sighed as i opened my locker, i started sorting out what books i needed and stuff. What if Tyler doesn't talk to me? What if he realised that he likes Tiffany and the only reason why he called me was because Eve and Michael told him too see if he could get in touch with me? What if he only wants to sort out everything between us was so it wasn't awkward, when i go back to the Glass house? He might not even care about me all together, he might just be doing this because his parents told him too. That could be the real reason for why he wants to sort things out... Or i could be over thinking things. I do that sometimes, when i think about something so much i end up thinking about something that has nothing to do with the actual thing i was thinking about, kind off what i'm doing no-

'Carrie' A voice said, i yelped and jumped back into my locker door. I looked up at the person who made me jump...and of course you could of guess who that is.  
'Tyler, you scared me' I said.  
'Your back' He states.  
'Well...obviously' I say.  
'Why...how...I thought...I thought you wa-'  
'Carrie!' Josh said, interrupting Tyler's sentence.  
I grinned 'Josh!'. He out his arms around me and gave me a hug.  
'Where have you been?' He asked me as i stepped back.  
'I-I, i was...erm...on a break' I stuttered.  
'A break? Why did you go on a break? Where did you go?' He questioned me. I opened my mouth to speak, but i didnt say anything. What could i have said? I dont think i should tell him where i went, because what if we go for another break and they come looking for us? I looked down at my phone and checked the time.  
'Oh look at the time, i have to go to lesson' I announced.  
'What? Wait! I have so much to ask you' Josh told me.  
'Well, ask me at break. But right now i have to go to lesson' I replied, i shut my locker, locked it and walked away from them. I wasn't late for lesson but if i had stayed longer i probably would have been.  
'Carrie!' One of my friends Abbie called, i smiled and sat at the seat she saved for me.  
'Hey girl!' She smiled.  
'Hi' I laughed.  
'Nice tan, you been on holiday?' She asked me.  
'Erm...just a break' I answered.  
She smiled and then looked at the teacher, when she noticed the teacher going through some books she moved closer to me.  
'So i heard you had a fight' She says to me.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'You and Tiffany Morrell' She told me.  
'Oh, well it wasn't really a fight. I hit her and she went down' I tell her.  
She laughed 'Great, have you seen her face though? You have like...broken her nose'  
'Really?' I asked her.  
'Yer, she has these black bags under he eyes. There not that bad because she's put make up over it, but you can tell there still there' She told me.  
'I didnt know i hit her that hard' I say.  
'Well you did, and you should of as well. Tiffany needs to be tort a lesson'  
I laughed 'I'v heard that before'  
'You know the boys find you ten times hotter now, and you have gained so much respect from the nerds she usually picks on' Abbie tells me.  
I smiled 'I might as well be a goddess'  
She laughed 'You probably are to some people'  
'Dont worry though you can be a goddess with me'  
'I'll be the sex goddess' She grinned'. I laughed and went to say something but the teacher started speaking and hushed the full class. I sighed as i moved my chair to face the front, i can tell this can be a long lesson.

**At Break...**

I searched the canteen for Hailey it wasn't really hard to find her seen as she was jumping around in her seat whilst waving her hand for me to notice her. People looked at her like she was crazy, but the thing was Hailey didnt care anymore. She used to but now...she just doesn't. I sat down opposite her and she smiled at me.  
'Hey' She says.  
'Hi' I smiled.  
'You alright?' She asked me.  
I sighed 'I thought i was going to as you thew questions now?'  
'Well you can if you want but, i didnt do anything at all in the break' She told me.  
'Well you must of done something, i mean you was with your family right?' I asked her.  
'Yer i was, and that's exactly why i didnt do anything' She replied.  
'It couldn't have been that bad' I said.  
'Carrie it was one of the most boring things ever. For like 3 weeks i went to this place we half of my family was. It was like a big family reunion' She explained to me.  
'So what did you do?' I asked her.  
'Nothing really' She answered.  
'Oh come on, there must of been at least one good thing that happened' I say.  
Shw thought for a moment 'Well we did have a laugh and stuff, but other then that i was bored'  
I laughed 'You are a funny girl'  
She frowned and went to say something but got interrupted by Josh sitting next to her.  
'Here is my lovely girl' Josh grinned as he sat down next to her.  
She smiled at him 'Hello to you too'. Tyler then sat down next to me, i looked at Hailey and i realised she already looking at me.  
Josh turned to me then 'So, you need to start answering me'  
'Erm, what do you want to know?' I asked him.  
'Everything.' He replied.  
'Ask me a question' I told him.  
'Alright where the hell did you go?' He questioned me.  
I looked down 'I dont know, my mum just took me to some random place'  
'And where was that place?' Tyler asked me.  
'I-I dont know, i didnt really take notice' I lied.  
'You was there for more then a week, how can you not notice?' He asks.  
'W-Well i...look i just got back, cant we just talk about something else. Hailey had this great family reunion' I told them both completely changing the subject. I could feel Tyler burning a whole in my face, and so was Josh too.  
'Didnt you say something about your family before these two came?' I asked her.  
She stared at me for a moment before answering 'Erm...yer. We went to this huge house thing that my Auntie owns.'  
I smile at her 'Your lucky, i dont think my family has ever had a family reunion'  
'Your the lucky one here Carrie, it was boring' She told me.  
I laughed 'You probably had more of a laugh then me'.  
'So who else came to you reunion?' Josh asked Hailey, and just like that the conversation totally changed. I didnt speak from then on, and i noticed Tyler didnt as well, i saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye.

Right then the bell rung and i shot up and grabbed my bag.  
'Alright well time to go to our lessons' I announced.  
'Never seen you so keen to get to your lesson' Josh says.  
'She has her reasons' Tyler said.  
'We have Science now Carrie' Hailey reminded me.  
'Oh great, lets go' I say.  
'Woah, hang on i need to get my bag first' She laughed, she picked up her bag and turned to Josh.  
'I'll see you at lunch' She told him, he smiled at her and kissed her.  
'See you at lunch' He says, he then walked off with Tyler. She turned to me with a huge smile on her face.  
'Come on then, lets go to Science' She says as she links arms with me. We then both walked to our next lesson.

Claire's P.O.V

Carrie had gone of to school so i was in the house alone. I wonder how she was doing, i know that she was probably trying to avoid Tyler. But i know that Tyler wants to talk to her, so today is probably going to be a bit nerve racking for her. I sighed as i sat down on the couch, i switched the TV on and started flicking through the channels. Just as i found something interesting to watch the house phone rang. I sighed in frustration and got up, i picked up the phone and put it to my ear.  
'Hello?' I answered.  
'Claire!' Eve's cheery voice says.  
'Hi Eve' I say.  
'Hey, i was wondering if i can come round?' She asked me.  
'Of course you can' I replied.  
'Great, be there in 5 minutes' She tells me, with that she hung up. I placed the house phone down and walked into the kitchen, knowing Eve she will want to know about everything. Why i went away, where i went, if i'm okay..._everything_. But in a way that's good, i missed Eve when i went with Carrie. I dont know how she does it but she manages to put a smile on my face, i flicked on the kettle and took two cups out of the cupboard. As i stared to make mine and Eve's drinks i hard a knock at the door. I smiled to myself as i went to open it.  
'Oh my gosh CB!' She says as she hugged me.  
I laughed 'Hey Eve'  
'Hi' She said.  
'Come in' I smiled, and that's what she did. Shutting the door behind her Eve made her way into the kitchen, she sat down at the table.  
'Thank god you are back' She sighed.  
'Why? Whats happened?' I asked her.  
'Everything' She said.  
I passed her, her drink and sat down opposite her 'What's up?'. And like that Eve began her story of how she was fed up of the house, and how she needed to just chill for five minutes... i however just sat there listening to her. This may sounds weird but, just having Eve back again made everything so much better. At least i know that i have Eve and i hope she knows she's has me too.

**Alright i'm going to stop it there now. I am trying to add some more Hailey and Josh moments in, i know that i didnt before but i was too busy with Carrie and Tyler. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	7. Not Giving Up!

Chapter 7 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Eve had been at my house for about an hour. She has been telling me about how boring it was when me and Carrie wasn't here and how the boys have missed Carrie. She had said something about her and Michael going out for a date soon, i wasn't really paying attention to that part really.  
'So come on then tell me, where did you go?' She asked me.  
I sighed 'Eve you have asked me that question so many times now'  
'I know i have, i just really want to know where you went' She told me.  
'Well i'm not telling you' I said.  
'Why?' She asked.  
'Because what if something else happens and me and Carrie want to get away again? You would know where we was' I pointed out.  
She shrugged 'Choose a different place next time'  
I shook my head and sighed 'No, and anyway we wasn't gone for that long-'  
'Not that long? You had been gone for over a week, that to me is long' She says.  
I laughed a bit 'Alright then but i had my reasons, you know how its been lately'  
'Everyone has been so worried about you and Carrie though' Eve tells me.  
'I know, Eve i'm sorry i left. I just felt like i had to' I told her.  
'Well at least your back now...you arnt...planning on leaving are you?' She questioned.  
I sighed 'I dont know, Eve ever since me and Carrie had come here, there's been nothing but arguments'  
'Yer but that can change! Claire you cant leave Morganville' Eve says.  
'Eve i'm not going to leave, i cant anyway Amelie wants me here. But if the chance was given to me i might consider taking it' I tell her.  
'But why? There is so much for you here' Eve told me.  
'What? What exactly is here for me?' I asked her.  
'Shane! Me! Michael! The boys, your house...everything really' She answered.  
I stared at her for a moment before speaking 'Eve, you have survived 13 years without me.'  
'But Shane hasn't! All those years you was gone he searched for you!' She tells me.  
'Doesn't change anything' I said.  
'Of course it changes things, and if you havnt noticed Carrie is Shane's daughter, he wouldn't let her go again' She told me.  
'He already has Eve' I say.  
'What? What do you mean?' She questioned me, i felt tears sting at my eyes.  
'Eve, Carrie doesn't even want to know him anymore' I told her.  
'What makes you say that?' She asked me, right then i burst out crying. I dont know what brought it on, i guess i'v just had enough.  
'Because she cries, Eve she will stay up late crying' I tell her.  
'Why does she do that?' She questioned me.  
'Because she thinks Shane doesn't want anything to with her, she think that he doesn't love her' I answered.  
'Why does she think that?' Eve asks.  
'Because he puts Anna before her, he doesn't believe anything she said, he never takes her side. Whenever he has an argument with her, he makes an apologie with no meaning. Eve i have heard him say sorry to her so many times now, and i know that Carrie will soon give up on him' I explained to her.  
'Carrie wont do that Claire, and Shane loves Carrie' She reminded me.  
'Then why? Why is he doing this? I dont think i'v ever seen her cry so much in my life Eve, ever since the wedding she has done nothing but cry.' I sobbed.  
'But that's not your fault Claire, come on you know what happened at the Wedding with her and Tyler' Eve said.  
'I know but, i cant help but think that if i hadn't of come to this town then i wouldn't have coursed her so much pain and hurt. I mean what has happened to Carrie ever since she came here? She has been kidnapped by Amelie and Oliver, she has been bitten by a vampire, and in between both of them she has done nothing but argue.' I listed.  
Eve sighed 'Claire, you didnt know she was going to come to this town. She came here by herself, but just think when everything calms down she will be a happy girl. She will have her dad, her friends, everyone'  
'Dont forget Anna, Carrie would have to out up with her everyday' I said.  
Eve fell silent for a moment and i frowned at her 'Eve? What's up?'  
'I didnt tell you about Anna did I?' She asked me.  
I shook my head 'No'  
'Well you know on the night you and Carrie left? Well Carrie left a recording of Anna admitting everything to her, and she told me to show this to Shane. Shane got back from his honeymoon a few days ago. On the day he got back i showed him the recording, and so he ended it with Anna' She explained to her.  
'So Shane isnt with Anna anymore?' I asked her, she shook her head.

I blinked a few times and took in a deep breath. _Shane wasn't with Anna anymore_. That means that he knows about Carrie telling the truth, so maybe if Shane is thinking straight, he'll go and find Carrie and try to get her to forgive him. I know Carrie isnt really that easy to persuade, its something she got of Shane. If there was anyone Shane didnt like, he wouldn't bother talking to them, and if they wanted to tell him something he wouldn't bother to listen. That's what Carrie is like, she doesn't bother talking to people who she doesn't like, and she doesn't talk to the people who pissed her off either. Unless you do something really good to make Carrie forgive you, then your okay, but until then she will not even talk to you.

So i can imagine that Carrie will not want to talk to Shane. But since Shane doesn't give up, he wont stop talking to her until she forgives him. And i will be in the middle of it all, because Shane would want me to say something to Carrie, and Carrie would tell me to tell him how she doesn't want to see him.  
'Are you okay?' Eve asked me.  
'I'm fine' I say.  
'Claire please dont get upset, Carrie will come round. You know what it was like being a teenager' Eve told me.  
I smiled at her 'Yer i do know. Thank you, for being here'  
She grinned 'Isnt that what i'm for? If you ever need me Claire i'm only round the corner, you know that' Eve stood up and started putting her coat on.  
'Thank you Eve, and you know i'm here as well' I told her.  
'Well i know your here, i'v been round her so many times before' She joked, she walked to the front door and opened it.  
'When you free come round to my house for a cuppa' She told me.  
'I will dont worry' I replied.  
She smiled at me 'See you later'  
'Bye Eve, see you later!' I say as she walked to her car. She got inside and started the engine, she waved bye at me and then started to drive off. I shut the door and walked into the living room. I sighed as i sat down. No more Anna? This can change so much now, maybe Shane will see how bad he really was with us. Plus maybe this could give us a chance to get close again, he is Carrie's farther after all.

Carrie's P.O.V

We was in our last lesson at school, Art. This was the only lesson i had Josh, Hailey and Tyler in. I used to love the fact that we was all in the same class, but now i just find t so awkward. Hailey sits next to me in Art along with my other friend so that's good, but Tyler and Josh sit opposite us with all their friends, so that's awkward. This lesson we had to draw the fruit bowl that was placed in the middle of the room. Drawing isnt really my thing, but Hailey really likes it, she is really good at it too.

For the full lesson i just talked to my little group. We all kept laughing at each other's drawing, since we had to draw a banana, apple, pear, tomatoes and grapes. Everyone was laughing at my banana...and my apple. They said my apple looked like an Umpa Lumpa and my banana looked like a...well a penis. As soon as they said that i couldn't stop laughing, like i was crying from that much laughter.

At the end of the lesson the teacher announced the class that we could take the fruit home. So the boys being the boys took the banana and started making immature gestures with it. Of course i was laughing, it was hilarious. I took the two tomatoes and made out as if i had big boobs. It was a good laugh, and it was probably the best lesson of the day.  
'I'll meet you at your locker' Hailey told me as she walked away.  
'Alright' I say and walked to my locker. I started putting in unwanted books and stuff in, i took my Science book out and my languages one.  
'How funny was that lesson?' Josh asked me, he was leaned against the locker.  
I smiled as i locker my locker 'Its was great right?'  
'I know, so are you coming back to our house?' He questioned me.  
'What do you mean? I asked him, right the Tyler appeared next to him.  
'Hey' He says.  
'I mean, are you coming to our house tonight? You know like you used to?' He asked me.  
'Oh...i..erm...i cant tonight. My mum wants me home' I lied.  
'Come on Carrie, you havnt been round in ages' Josh says.  
'I know i havnt, but just...not tonight' I said. Josh opened his mouth to say something but Hailey spoke before him.  
'Hey guys! Sorry i took ages, i had to sort out all the books in my locker' Hailey told us as she walked up to us.  
I laughed 'Its okay'. Josh took hold of Hailey's hand and started to walk. I started to walk after them whilst putting my locker keys bag in my bag.  
'Carrie' Tyler said.  
I glanced at him 'What?'.  
'Are you okay? You seem so...different lately' He tells me.  
'I'm fine' I lied, i could feel him watching me.  
'No your not' He said.  
'Yes i am' I say.  
He sighed 'Carrie i know when something up with you'  
'That's nice' I say, Hailey and Josh were miles in front by now, in fact they had just walked out the school building. I pushed the school door, and walked out with Tyler following me.  
'So where did you go for the past week?' He asked me.  
'Me? Oh...i...erm...went somewhere' I stammered, i still dont know if i should tell him where me and mum went.  
'I know you went somewhere, but where did you go? Was it in Morganville?' He questions.  
'Well it...erm...i cant really remember' I lied.  
'How can you not remember?' He asked me.  
I sighed 'I dont know i just did'. Hailey and Josh had reached the school gates now, and we was wasn't that far behind anymore. So i decided to speed up and try to get to them, just so i can avoid this conversation with Tyler.

But of course you cant get away from a boy that easily, and Tyler must of seen me start to speed up.  
'Carrie, answer me' He ordered.  
'Come on lets catch up with Hailey and Josh' I say completely ignoring what he just said. I started to run after Josh and Hailey, they had just past the gates now. As soon as i reached the school gates i felt something grab my arm and stop me from running.  
'Carrie stop' Tyler ordered, he was the one to grab hold of me.  
'Why? I want to catch up to Josh and Hailey' I told him.  
'Since when have you ever cared about catching up to them? Carrie you have never bothered to catch up with them, you always stayed with me' He pointed out.  
'Well, i do today. You know i never bother, so might as well now' I said.  
'Carrie, what is going on?' He asked me.  
'Nothing, nothing is going on' I said.  
'Then why wont you answer me?' He asked me.  
'I am answering you, i just wanted to catch them up' I told him.  
'Bullshit Carrie i saw how you was at break, you completely changed the subject when Josh asked you where you went. So stop acting like nothing is going on' He said.  
'Tyler come on, because i didnt answer a question you think something is going on with me? Do you know how stupid you sound?' I questioned him.  
'Then answer me, where did you go?' He asked me.  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Why? Why do you care so much? Tyler i really dont have time for this okay?'. With that i turned and started walking again, but Tyler didnt give up. He grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around again.  
'Why are you being so blunt with me?' He asked me.  
'I'm not! Cant you just leave me? All i wanted to do was catch up to Josh and Hailey!' I say.  
'And all i wanted was for you to answer me' He said. I didnt answer him, instead i just stared at him not saying a word.  
Tyler sighed and took hold of my hand 'Carrie i'm just worried, i care for you, you know that'. He leaned his forehead against mine and i looked down at our hands. It was like they fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece. I looked back at him again, since his forehead was leaned on mine we was only a few inches apart. My heart was beating so fast it was unbelievable, and i was so tempted to just...forget about everything and kiss him.

It was only then something caught my eye in the corner, i glanced over at the moment that caught my eye. _It was Shane_. Shane was stood there watching me and Tyler, he was leaned against the wall.  
'Carrie' Tyler says, I looked back at him. 'I'm sorry i'm being like this, i just...i'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you and-'  
'Dont even go there Tyler' I interrupted.  
'Okay...well, let me walk you home. Its the least i can do' He says.  
'No i'm fine okay, i just..i need to go' I told him, he squeezed my hand and i stopped myself from walking away.  
'Carrie, you know that i'm sorry dont you? You know i care about you right?' He asked me.  
I sighed slightly moved closer to him, i knew i was getting comfortable with him again, and i knew that if i carried on like this i'll be kissing him soon and i cant forgive him yet.  
'Tyler' I say, he didnt say anything, he just watched me.  
'I'm not yours to care for anymore' I told him, he frowned and i pulled my hand ot of his grip. I turned around and started walking again.  
'No! Carrie wait!' Tyler shouted, he ran to my side again and i sighed in frustration.  
'Please, just listen to me. I know your mad and you probably dont want to hear this but-  
'Carrie!' Shane shouted interrupting Tyler I looked at him and back at Tyler.  
'I'v got to go' i say and tried to walk again, but Tyler kept stopping me. By the time i could actually get passed Tyler, Shane had come from across the road and had walked over to us both.  
'Carrie' Shane says.  
'Hi' I say and went to walk away.  
'Carrie dont walk away from me' Dad said.  
I sighed 'I have to get home'  
'I'm sure your mum would understand' He says and looks at Tyler.  
Tyler looked 'I'll talk to you tomorrow'. With that he walked away from us both, leaving me with Shane.

'So i think we need to start talking about things dont you?' Shane asked me. Oh gosh, here we go, i really do hope this wont turn into an argument. I'v had enough of them now, and I'v just got back from holiday, the last thing i need is another argument with my dad...again.

**So Carrie has actually talked to Tyler, i wonder how long she'll keep avoiding Tyler for. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Tomatoes!

Chapter 8 Morganville Vampires!

Carries' P.O.V

'So i think we need to start talking about things dont you?' Shane asked me.  
'About what?' I asked him.  
'You know what about Carrie' He replied.  
'No, No i dont' I lied.  
'Alright then, i want to talk to you about...Going away? I want to ask you why you havnt answered my calls, why you havnt come down to the house' He says.  
'I'm sorry i'v just been busy' I lied again.  
'Right so why didn't you answer your phone?' He asked me.  
'Well...erm...because it was on silent' Once again I lied to him.  
He stared at me for a moment before speaking again 'Carrie dont lie to me, i havnt seen you in ages. When Eve told me you and your mum left i was so worried, I called you all day everyday. Why didnt you pick up your phone?'  
'I...It...-'  
'Spit it out' He interrupted.  
'I cant' I said.  
'Why cant you?' He asked me.  
'B-Because I...well, my mum took me somewhere and we stayed there for a while. We just wanted a break that's all' I answered.  
'You could of at least told me you was okay! Carrie this is Morganville you know how dangerous it is.' He told me.  
'I know, but we just wanted a break' I said.  
'Anything could of happened to you, do you realise how worried we was?' He asked me.  
'You were all very worried I know, but you dont understand' I say.  
'Understand what?' He asked me.  
'You dont know what happened at the Wedding Party! You was to busy with Anna, in fact you was on your way to your honeymoon!' I answered.  
'So this is what its about? Anna? Is she the reason you and your mother went off?' He questioned.  
'No! It wasn't...Well maybe a bit but she wasn't the main reason' I told him.  
'Then what was? What give you a good enough reason to go off with your mother?' He asked me.  
I sighed and ran my hand through my hair 'You know what? I dont need this right now'. I went to walk past him but he stopped me.

He did exactly what Tyler did and grabbed hold of my arm. I tried pulling out of his grip but there was no use. He moved me back to where i was.  
'Carrie, I'm not here to argue' He tells me.  
'Not really making that obvious are you?' I asked him.  
'All i wanted for was to see you again' He told me.  
'Well you've seen me, now if you dont mind I need to get home' I said.  
'No you dont. Carrie your not going anywhere until i'm done speaking to you' He tells me.  
'You cant do that' I say.  
'I'm you dad i can do anything' He replied.  
I stood there staring at him and he sighed 'Look, i dont want to have a conversation in the middle of the street. How about i take you for a coffee?'  
'I dont like coffee' I reminded him.  
'Well then a hot chocolate? I know you like them' He says.  
I sighed 'I have to go, i havnt got time for a coffee or hot chocolate'  
'Carrie, please i just want to talk to you' He told me. I stared at him for a moment deciding whether or not to go with him. He had been really out of order to me and my mum, he had chosen Anna over us. But then again he is my dad, and i really wanted to know what he wanted to say.  
'Fine, but i cant be long' I said.  
He grinned 'Great, come on then'.  
We began to walk toward Common Grounds, at first none of us spoke for a while. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. I just wanted to say something,but I dont know what to say.  
'So what was all that about with Tyler?' Dad questioned me.  
'What do you mean?' I asked him.  
'When you was with Tyler at the school gates, what was all that about?' He asked me.  
'Oh...that...it was nothing. We was just talking' I lied.  
'Really? It looked like you was arguing to me' He says.  
'Arguing? No we wasn't arguing' Once again I lied, it seems i'v been doing a lot of that today. He stopped walking and i frowned at him.

'Carrie, you are my daughter. Do you not think i dont know when your lying?' He questioned me.  
'I'm not lying!' I lied.  
'Yes you are' He said, I opened my mouth to speak but he narrowed his eyes at me.  
I sighed and began to walk again 'We had an argument'  
'What about?' He asked me, he started walking too.  
'Well...something happened at the Wedding Party' I began.  
'What happened?' He asked me.  
'I-I...i dont really want to talk about it' I say.  
'Tell me' He ordered. I sighed and began to tell him everything what happened. I mentioned me running out the room too look for him. I told him everything. The only thing i didnt tell him was that Anna slept with another guy and that conversation we had before she got into the Taxi with Shane and drove off.  
'So your arguing with him because...you think he cheated on you? With Tiffany Morrell?' He questioned.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
'Carrie, I am not taking anybody's side here but...Tyler wouldn't do that' He told me.  
'Well he did' I said.  
'Carrie I'v known Tyler...all his life. He isnt the type of kid to cheat on girls, and you know what the Morrel's are like' He pointed out.  
'I know but he was so close to her and I'm almost sure he did kiss her' I say.  
'Well if you think you saw it, then whatever. Like you said i wasn't there, but personally I dont think he would do such a thing' He tells me.  
'Alright' I say. It went quiet for a while, but then Shane started speaking again.  
'So is that why you went away?' He asked me.  
'You want to know why we let dad?' I asked him, he nodded his head.  
'When i caught Tiffany cheating i dragged her out the room and punched her. Monica, Tiffany's mum, saw me punch her and she got mad at me. She went to slap me but mum stopped her...and then out of now where Barry appeared and mum got mad at him. You see Mum and Barry had an argument early on before you got married to Anna' I explained.

'So you went because...Barry was with Monica?' He asked me.  
'No, we left because we needed a break. Basically Tyler was telling me how it wasn't as it seemed whilst Barry was arguing with my mum. In the end me and mum walked out. We was both sick of everything that has happened here.' I answered.  
'But you could off stayed! It was just an argument' He says.  
I shook my head 'No it wasn't, Mum argued with Barry and you on the same day...and then i got cheated on with Tyler...you got married to Anna Slutson...it was horrible. We wanted some time away from everyone'  
'Doesn't mean you have to ignore us all now, i havnt done anything!' He said.  
'We arnt ignoring all of you. I'm only ignoring Tyler and Anna...and i dont want too be mean dad but you did do a lot of things' I tell him.  
He frowned 'What did I do?'  
'Well you never believed anything I said, you always took Anna's side. You put her first and never listened to anything I said, and we argued so much-'  
'Alright i get it' He interrupted.  
'So that's why we left' I said.  
He sighed 'But your back now, and you'v had your break. So why dont we start fresh?'  
'How are we going to do that?' I asked him.  
'Well you can start coming down again and I'll start acting like a proper dad-'  
'No! I'm not coming down again' I interrupted.  
'What?Why?' He questioned.  
'Because for one Tyler is there and it will be awkward and two Anna is there, i always argue with her and three I cause all the arguments remember? At least that's what Anna said' I told him.  
'Carrie, Anna wont be there' He said.  
'I'v heard that before' I say.  
'No Carrie you dont understand, Anna wont be there because...I broke up with her'  
I stopped walking and I turned to him 'What?'  
'I broke up with her, Eve showed me your recording and so I ended it with her' He tells me.  
'That is the best news ever, so you know about her cheating with the Postman and everything?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head and I smiled 'Dad you dont even know how much of good news is this. She was in between us anyway, and she was the main reason i didnt like coming down to the Glass house anymore'  
'But now she isnt there so...will you come down?' He asked me.  
'Tyler's there, it will be so awkward' I answered.  
He sighed and looked down, then his face brightened up and he went to say something...but he got interrupted.

'Shaney! There you are! I'v been looking for you everywhere!' Anna said. I looked at Shane, he was staring at her.  
'Go away Anna! I'v already told you that we are over!' Shane shouted at her.  
'Oh come on Shaney dont be like that' She says as she got out her car, she walked over to us.  
'Go away Anna' Shane ordered.  
'No Shane, we need to talk' Anna told him.  
'I'm done talking to you' Shane says.  
'Well i'm not done talking to you! Shane please what you heard on that recording was-'  
'Was the truth' Shane interrupted.  
'No it wasn't! I was drunk, I didnt know what i was saying' She said.  
Shane scoffed 'Course Anna, you didnt even drink that much'  
'I-I...Shaney...I...' Anna stammered, Shane shook his head at her and she sighed. She then turned to me, her full expression turned to anger.  
She pointed at me 'You! Your the one that caused all of this'  
'Oh here we go again. Anna you seriously need to stop blaming me for everything' I told her.  
'Your the reason that me and Shaney arnt together anymore' She snapped.  
'No Anna you are. All that time you was making it out like I was the liar, but now i'v caught you out. Why cant you just accept the fact that...you've been caught out?' I asked her.  
'I havnt been caught out! You made me say those things!' She yelled.  
'And how did i do that?' I asked her.  
'W-Well you...you...erm-'  
'Exactly, you cant answer me' I interrupted.  
'Shane, please. Cant you just at least talk to me? We are married after all, and you cant avoid me forever' She told him.  
'No Anna' Shane said sternly.  
'Please Shane! You havnt let me say my side of the story, all i want is 5 minutes and that's all' She says.

Shane sighed and looked at her, i however laughed 'Dad you cant be serious, i thought we was going for a drink...let's go'  
'He can go for a drink with you anytime Carrie, this is important' Anna snapped.  
'Dad come on' I said and began to walk, i turned around and noticed that he was still stood there. I walked back to him.  
'What the hell dad!' I said.  
'Just 5 minutes that's all i'm asking for' Anna told him.  
'Dad she isnt worth it, you heard what she said on that recording.' I reminded him.  
'Please Shane, 5 minute is all i need and then you can go on with what your doing' Anna says.  
Shane sighed again and looked at me, I stared at him before speaking 'Dad you told me she ended it with her. You told me you heard the recording so you should of hear how she was talking to me on that recording.'  
'I know but-'  
'No buts dad, i have just come back with my mum! This is the first time you've seen me in...weeks. You even said how you wanted to see me, and now that she's come along your going to go to her now?' I asked him.  
'I never said i was going with her!' He told me.  
'You didnt need too' I say, he stared at me for a moment and Anna stared at him.  
I laughed 'Some things never change do they?'. With that I walked away from them both.  
'That's right walk away little girl!' Anna shouted, I stopped walking. I slowly turned around to face them both, and i glared at Anna.  
'What's a matter Carrie? You upset because your dad chose me over you this time?' She questioned.  
'He always chose you Anna!' I shouted.  
She laughed 'And that's why your jealous'. I let out a frustrated sigh and opened my back, i slowly took out the bag that held the tomatoes in them. I took them out and smiled at Anna. She just stared at me with a confused expression, i took the first tomatoes out and threw it right at her, I made sure I threw it quite hard as well.

It missed her, i was so close to hitting her though.  
'Ha!' Anna laughed. I smiled at her and grabbed the next one, i threw it at her. The best thing was Anna didnt have enough time to react to the second tomato so this time i actually hit her. It hit her right on her chest, and the best thing was she was wearing this white top. She gasped and stared down at the squashed tomato.  
'Ha!' I laughed, I then turned around and walked away from them both. For the rest of my walk home i couldn't stop thinking of everything that had happened today, first Tyler and then Shane. I really missed Tyler and I really missed my dad. Why did they both have to do such horrible things? You know its a good job i have my mum, because she has been the one that has been by my side when i was upset. I'm just glad she is here.

**Shane and Carrie in this chapter. I know these past chapters have been a bit sad and argumentative but soon it will have its funny moments again and it will be happy. I just need to get some things out the way. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	9. Incy Wincy Spider!

Chapter 9 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Today I am going down to the lab to do some work. I needed to get my life back on track now and so I think its time i started to go to work again. I cant just be lazy all day, I have a child to feed and a house to pay for. Seeing Myrnin might actually be a good thing after all, I mean the things he comes out with just make you laugh. Plus when i'm at the lab working with him, i seemed to focus on the work that we do, and so i forget about everything that's going on. Which of course is a good thing since my life is full of dramatic things.

I walked up to the two wooden doors that opened to Myrnin's lab and knocked on them. Within about 2 seconds Myrnin was stood there staring at me.  
'Hey Myrnin!' I said.  
'Hello Claire' He says.  
'I'm here for work? You know i do work here' I reminded him.  
'Oh yes, of course. Come in' He ordered, he turned and walked back into the lab. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. Walking into the lab I noticed how messy it was, it didnt surprise me but it was only until now how messy it actually is.  
'There is so many things you need to catch up on' He told me.  
I sighed as I sat down 'How many things?'.  
'Quite a lot' He says, he was rushing around the lab. Today Myrnin had chosen to wear a white beach top with some black trousers...and bunny slippers.  
'So how have you been Myrnin?' I asked him.  
'Rather good thank you, how was your break?' He questioned me.  
'Oh it was great thanks, there was this-'  
'That sounds wonderful Claire, now lets focus on the important things' He interrupted me.  
'What so important?' I asked him.  
'Bobus' He answered.  
I raised an eyebrow 'Bobus...the Spider?'  
He nodded his head 'Yes'  
'I thought we was calling him Incy? You know like Incy Wincy Spider?' I reminded him  
He shook his head 'Of course not silly, it doesn't suit him'  
'So Its still alive?' I asked him.  
He realised an eyebrow this time 'And what is that supposed to mean Claire?'  
'Nothing, its just i thought-'  
'You thought that because he is a Spider he has a shorter life span then us? Well i'm sorry but this is Morganville and not everything is normal in Morganville Claire, you out of all people should know that. I am very disappointed in you' He tells me.  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Yer your right, sorry about that'  
'At least you have the decency to apologise' He says.

I sighed and sat back in the chair 'So what is there i can do today?'  
'I would say feed Bobus but you have insulted him right in front of his web, so i suggest you sort out those documents over there' He told me and pointed over to the piles of paper. I got up and walked over to them.  
'What are these Myrnin?' I asked him.  
'Documents' He answered.  
I rolled my eyes 'I know that, I mean...what are they?'  
'I dont actually know, i'v had them for years now. They need to go, unless you think they seem important, keep them if they seem important' He said.  
'Alright' I said as I picked a sheet of paper up. It was covered in dust, I blew the dust of and coughed at the dust.  
'Myrnin, when you said they had been here for years...how long do you mean by that?' I questioned him.  
'Well...that depends on which sheets of paper you mean, you see some have been there for over 100 years and some only 50. The pile just gets bigger by the time that passes us' He answered.  
'Oh my' I mutter, I picked up the pile and brought them over the seat I was sat in. I began to scan through the sheets of paper to see which ones where wanted and which ones where not wanted. About 20 minutes had pasted and i was half way down the pile, so far non of the sheets seemed important. I was just in the middle of reading one of the sheets when Myrnin spoke.  
'Claire i believe your friend is here to see you' He announced, I looked up to see...Michael. He had just walked into the room, he looked over Myrnin and then finally at me.  
I frowned at him 'Michael what are you doing here?'  
'Its Amelie' He replied.  
I sat up straight and Myrnin stopped what he was doing 'What does Amelie want?' I asked him.  
'I dont know, she just told me that she wanted to see you. She couldn't get in touch with you or something' He told me, I frowned and checked my phone.  
'Oh...I have no signal here' I say.  
'That's why, anyway I need to take you there' He tells me.  
'That wont be necessary, we are in the middle of important work' Myrnin said.  
'Well its Amelie's orders' Michael pointed out.  
'Come on Myrnin, I wont be long. In fact why dont you come with us?' I asked him.  
He thought for a moment 'Fine, i'll come with you'.  
'Okay...lets go' I said. Me, Michael and Myrnin all walked out the lab. Myrnin locked the door and then followed me and Michael to Michael's car. Myrnin got in the back and me and Michael was in the front.

The car ride was...silent. No one really talked, the only time someone did was when Myrnin complained about how we was wasting valuable time and how we could be doing important work. Other then that no one said anything. The worst thing was Michael had one of those Vampire cars so i couldn't see a thing at all, I just had to sit there wondering what Amelie could want me for. Soon Michael stopped the car and turned to me.  
'We are here' He told me.  
'Yes we know, now lets get this over with' Myrnin said, he got out the car.  
'I'm sorry about him, he just...not in the mood today' I told Michael.  
He smiled at me 'Dont worry about it'. We then both got out the car, Michael locked the car and we both caught up to Myrnin. He was waiting for us at the elevator, and he looked really annoyed.  
'You just take your time' He said, I rolled my eyes and stepped into the elevator As soon as the doors opened again there were two guards, they were both very muscular.  
'We are here to see Amelie, she wanted us in' Michael told them, they both nodded and one of the guards began to walk. Michael and Myrnin followed after them, I hurried on to catch up with them both. The guard had leaded us to this room, it was Amelie's room. I am all too familiar with this building by now, I had been here to many times then i should of done. The guard knocked on the door.  
'Come in' I heard Amelie's voice say, the guard opened the door and made a hand gesture for us all to come in. We all waked inside and the guard shut the door behind us, I turned to face Amelie who's eyes were on me.  
'Hello Claire' She smiled.  
'Hi, you wanted me?' I asked her.  
'Yes I did actually, and i'm glad you brought Myrnin with you as well because i needed to see the both of you' She told me.  
'What is it you want Amelie?' Myrnin asked her.  
'I wanted you both to work on a new experiment' She tells us.  
'What experiment?' I asked her.  
'One that can let Vampires walk in the day, one that will help our kind by being helpful to us' She says.  
'I dont understand' I say.  
'She wants us to make heat protection' Myrnin tells me.  
'I thought we already had that' I said.  
'No we made sun cream for Vampires, she wants us to make one that will last for more then 24 hours' He told me.  
Amelie nodded 'That's correct, it seems a lot of Vampires have had some...trouble with this.'  
'So you want us to make it?' I asked her.  
'Of course I do, you two are very important to this town...you know that' She replied.  
'Alright then' I said.  
'Myrnin has already started on this, so he will explain more about this' She told me.  
'I didnt need any help on this Amelie, you could of just left it to me' Myrnin sighed.  
'Myrnin this had took you long enough now, I think its time you had a...helping hand working with you' Amelie says.  
'Fine' Myrnin said.  
'I am aware that you may need some..._things _that will help you whilst making this. Myrnin do you need anyone or are you happy with the _guinea pig_ you have?' Amelie asked him.  
Myrnin stared at her and then cleared his throat 'I'm happy with the Guinea pig I have, now I think its time to go. Come on Claire'.  
'See you soon' Amelie says. Myrnin practically dragged me out of Amelie's room.  
'Get of me!' I ordered as I pulled out of his grip and he carried on walking.  
'Myrnin what the hell is your problem?' I asked him.  
'Nothing Claire it doesn't matter, we just need to get back to the lab now so we can get on with making this heat protection' He said. I looked at Michael and he shrugged I sighed. We all walked to the car in silence.

On the way back to the lab no one spoke. Myrnin was in a mood and Michael was concentrating on his driving, I however couldn't get what Amelie said out of my head. She said how he might of needed some things whilst making the heat protection. What did that mean? She also said about Myrnin having a Guinea pig...Myrnin doesn't have a guinea pig and if he did i'm pretty sure he would of told me to feed it. So what the hell was Amelie on about?  
Michael stopped the car , 'Well that was...weird'  
'Weird?' I asked him.  
'Yer, I mean she made you come all that way for...heat protection' He pointed out.  
I shrugged 'Amelie has her ways'  
He laughed 'You got that right. See you later Claire'  
I smiled 'Thank you for dropping us off'  
'No problem' He said, I got out the car and shut the door. I waved by to him, and he drove off. If your wondering about Myrnin he had already left the car, he had already waked into the lab. I sighed and I walked back into the lab.  
'Myrnin what is up with you?' I asked him.  
'Nothing Claire, I just...I was meant to work on that alone and the fact that Amelie didnt think I was good enough makes me mad' He told me.  
'She doesn't think your not good enough, she is just impatient, she said that you was taking a long time to make it. She just wants it made quickly' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'Your probably right, its just me stressing out'.  
'Why dont you sit down, I'll make you some tea or something' I suggested. He nodded and sat down on his pink Victorian chair. I walked over to his "Kitchen area" as he called it. He had a fridge there that was for his blood bags. But other then that he had a kettle and some tea, he put that there for me, I sometimes got thirsty. I made Myrnin his tea and placed it down on the small table near the chair he was sat on. He sat there in silence drinking, he looked so deep in thought. I didnt know what to do, in fact I didnt know what to say. So I looked around the lab for a bit, I was around his desk when I realised a weird book. It was the one Myrnin always wrote in, it was huge. It was already open on a page, I walked over to it. I started reading the page, I only scanned through the page. It had a date and time and then under it, it said : **Burns skin average amount of time to heal**. The next on under that had a different date but the same time, this one said: **Skin scrumbled, took 47 seconds to heal**. I was about to read the next one when the book slammed closed. I yelped and jumped back, stood there was Myrnin staring at me.  
'Dont be reading that young Claire' He told me.  
'Why? What was that all about?' I asked him.  
'Nothing for humans like you' He answered.  
'But that seemed like some serious stuff Myrnin' I pointed out.  
'Claire if it was anything you should know about I would tell you, now please go look for something else to do' He ordered. I sighed and walked over to another desk he had. It went back to that silence again, and I didnt know whether to apologise or just...stay quite. Just when I was about to speak Myrnin spoke.  
'Someone's here' He announced, I looked over to the door and saw Carrie. I blinked and then frowned. Myrnin however had got up from his chair and walked over to her...vampire speed.  
'Carrie what are you doing here?' I asked her.  
She didnt answer she was staring at Myrnin, I sighed 'Myrnin she is my daughter...you remember her right? Carrie?'  
He stared at for a moment before walking around her 'Really? You've changed since the last time i saw you'  
'Mum please get him away from me' Carrie says.  
'Myrnin! Please your scaring her' I told him, he stopped circling her and looked at me.  
'I was just inspecting her Claire, she is a rather precious human from the looks of things' Myrnin told me.  
'Yes Myrnin I know she is, now please come and sit back down' I ordered, he sighed and sat back down on his chair.  
I turned back to Carrie 'So why are you here?'  
'It was dad, he waited for me after school' She answered.  
'Waited for you after school?' Myrnin asked her, he practically took the words from my mouth.  
'Myrnin! Shouldn't you be working?' I reminded him.  
'Oh yes, sorry' He said, he got up and walked back over to his desk.  
I sighed and looked back at Carrie 'Tell me from the beginning'. I could tell that Shane had done something wrong...again.

**Alright so I thought I should out Myrnin back in the story. Also what do you guys think about the way Myrnin is acting? Do you think he's hiding something or just...being himself? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Pizza!

Chapter 10 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Carrie had told me everything that had happened I cant believe Shane had once again screwed up. The amount of times he has let Carrie down is now is unbelievable, and i'm not surprised if Carrie doesn't ever speak to him again. Carrie will only take so much from a person...depending on who it is.  
'Are you okay?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I guess I'm used to it now. And I'm quite proud of myself for throwing tomatoes at Anna.'  
'You threw tomato's at Anna?' Myrnin asked her.  
She nodded her head 'Yer, the first one missed but the second one got her right on her chest. The best thing was she was wearing a white top'.  
'My Claire you have created a very magnificent human' Myrnin smiled.  
'Thank you Myrnin' I said.  
'I mean throwing tomato's at a random person-'  
'Actually it wasn't a random person' Carrie interrupted.  
'Really? Then who was it?' He questioned her.  
'It was Anna Slutson' Carrie answered.  
Myrnin looked at me 'Anna Slutson?'  
I rolled my eyes 'She means Anna Hudson, its the girl Shane has married recently. Carrie just calls her that because...well-'  
'Because she is a slut' Carrie finished.  
'Oh...I see' Myrnin said he then started laughing. I blinked and then frowned, this is like one of the first times Myrnin has ever laughed at...a joke before.  
'Claire not only have you created a very magnificent human, she is rather funny too' Myrnin laughed.  
'Yer thanks... shouldn't you be carrying on with your work?' I asked him.  
He stopped laughing 'Right yes, sorry'. He began to get on with his work again. I turned back to Carrie.  
'So Shane didnt say anything?' I asked her.  
'No he didnt, doesn't really surprise me though' She says.  
'Oh...well dont worry okay?' I asked her.  
'I wont, i'm used to it now.' She said, right then I heard Myrnin laugh again. I looked at him and noticed he was giggling away to himself.  
'Something funny Myrnin?' I asked him.  
He looked at me 'Yes...Anna Slutson'.  
I rolled him eyes and smiled 'Continue with your work'. Myrnin nodded and got on with his work again.  
'So...what happened when you through the tomato at her?' I asked her.  
Carrie thought for a moment 'I walked away from them both. I went home but then i realised you had work so I thought I would come here'.  
Myrnin smiled as he checked the time 'Oh my Claire as much as I love to listen to you and your...-'  
'Daughter?' I suggested.  
'Daughter, I believe its the end of your hours, you may go home now' He told me.  
'Well...why dont we stay longer?' Carrie suggested.  
'You would do that?' He asked me.  
I looked form him to Carrie 'Why dont I order some pizza here?'  
'Yer!' Carrie smiled.  
'What?' Myrnin asked.  
'Dont worry you'll like it' Carrie told him, Myrnin shrugged as he sat down.

So I had ordered us all some food to Myrnin's lab, it came surprisingly fast. This was Myrnin's first order believe it or not. He didnt dare try it at first but then he eventually did. It turns out he really likes pizza, in fact it kept him quiet for a bit. But then he started talking about how the modern technology had become better since his days, and how it amazed him that we could order food from a place. Carrie seemed to like him, which is weird. At first she wanted me to keep him away from her but now...she just wont stop talking to him. I think Myrnin likes her too, he keeps saying how i'v made a magnificent person and stuff like that. You may think thats creepy but trust me, that is how Myrnin...thinks.

When we were all done eating we sat and talked for a bit longer. Carrie asked Myrnin where he got his bunny slippers from and he asked her how she got such a good aim on her. I however just sat back and watched them both talk about the most random things. Its weird because when Carrie came she was freaked out by Myrnin but now she seems so...amazed by him. To be honest I think he's cheered her up, she hasn't stopped smiling since she got here really, and he keeps making her laugh. I sighed as I checked the time, it was actually really late now.  
'Right guys sorry to break the news but I think its time we went home' I announced.  
The both looked at me, Carrie spoke first 'Cant we stay a little longer?'  
I shook my head 'No, you have school tomorrow'  
She sighed 'So?'  
'So...you need to get up early. I know you, you wont get up early if you've had a late night' I told her.  
She sighed 'Fine'  
I looked at Myrnin 'See you tomorrow Myrnin'  
'See you tomorrow Claire, and i'll see you soon young Carrie dear' Myrnin smiled.  
Carrie laughed 'See you soon Myrnin'.  
'Bye Myrnin' I say.  
'Good bye' He said. With that me and Carrie walked out of his lab and made our way to my car. We both got in and I started the engine, I then drove out of my parking spot and started to drive home. I glanced at Carrie, she was looking out the window.  
'So did Myrnin cheer you up?' I asked her.  
She smiled at me 'Yer, mum he is great'  
'I know he is, i'm glad that he's cheered you up though' I say.  
'Mum why doesn't my dad not like him?' She asked me.  
'How did you know that Shane doesn't like Myrnin?' I questioned her.  
'Well...because when I first came to the town we both bumped into him...and my dad seemed to not like him' She answered.  
'Oh right...well it really a long story' I say.  
'Tell me' She said.  
'Your dad never liked him because...well you know your dad he can get about jealous' I laughed, I tried to make it into a joke.  
'He seriously got jealous over Myrnin?' Carrie asked me.  
I sighed 'Yer but never talk about it with him Carrie, he will deny it with every chance he gets'  
'I wasn't going to dont worry' She says.  
'Good' I smiled. It was silent for a bit and then Carrie spoke again.

'Mum?' Carrie said.  
'Yer?' I asked her.  
'This may sound stupid but...why doesn't dad want me?' She asked me.  
I glanced at her 'What do you mean?'  
'Well...Why doesn't he want me anymore?' She asked me.  
'He does want you silly its just your dad...does things that are sometimes out of order. Its just sometimes he doesn't see the trouble' I explained.  
'But he keeps letting me down mum, maybe he is doing it on purpose so that i'll keep away from him' She suggested.  
I shook my head 'No...no Carrie he isnt doing that. And I would not lt him either. Carrie he loves you its just...I think he needs to get his head sorted first okay?'  
'Okay, but mum what are we going to do? What if the arguing never stops?' She questioned.  
'It will dont worry, I think everyone is just settling down now anyway.' I told her. She sighed and carried on to look out the window.  
'Carrie' I said, she looked at me and I carried on speaking 'You've lived your whole life without your dad, just because you've met him doesn't mean it changes things. I know that you want him to be in your life and everything but...sometimes not everything turns out right' I explained to her.  
'I know mum' She says. We both didnt speak after that, and the whole car ride Carrie was just looking out the window. I sighed to myself, what if Shane carry's on to be like this? Carrie cant keep forgiving him and I cant keep fixing things. If Shane carry's on like this then...I dont think they was any point in moving to Morganville. I pulled up out of the house and stopped the engine.  
'Oh no, Mum look' Carrie ordered.  
'What?' I asked her and looked at her, I then looked out of the car window.  
'Oh no' I mutter. Sat down on our door step was Shane, he was looking at the car.  
Carrie turned to me 'I am not speaking to him'  
'Carrie come on, he has obviously came to speak to you-'  
'Then tell him to go away and that i'm not in the mood to speak to him' She interrupted.  
I sighed 'If you dont speak to him, dont give him attitude'  
'Fine' She said. We both got out the car and I locked it, Shane stud up and Carrie walked over to me.  
'Give me the house keys' She ordered, I frowned and passed her my keys.  
'Thank you' She says and walked straight to the house.  
'Carrie' Shane said, Carrie ignored him and unlocked the house door.  
'Carrie' Shane repeated, still ignoring him Carrie walked into the house and shut the door.

Shane sighed and turned to me, I shrugged 'What did you expect her to do?'  
'Claire, Carrie got the whole thing wrong today. Anna wanted to talk to me and I kept saying no' He told me.  
'Then you should have walked away from here' I said.  
'Claire, this is Anna we are talking about. Since when does she ever listen?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'She's your problem, not mine'  
'She's not anymore, anyway I only need those five minutes to tell her its over and to leave me alone. Carrie just got the wrong idea' He tells me.  
'She is really mad at you Shane' I told him.  
'I know she is Claire, but you cant blame me for this one. Even you know that Anna wouldn't have gone away, she would have kept pestering us until I gave in. Carrie would have gotten annoyed and probably have walked away anyway. No matter what I had done, Carrie would have still walked away' He pointed out.  
'Well your just going to have to explain to her that then, And this time dont say sorry if you dont mean it' I told him.  
'What? Claire I do mean it when I say sorry' He replied.  
'Yer you have really proven that' I said sarcastically.  
'Cant you just believe me for once in your life Claire?' He asked me.  
'Oh I'm sorry dont you like it when people dont believe you Shane? Now you know how me and Carrie feel when you didnt believe us' I snapped.  
He stared at me for a moment before speaking 'I was stupid, I know that Claire. But Anna has gone now, and if she does come back then I will tell her to leave and it wont be Carrie walking away, It will be Anna'  
'Good, lets hope you can keep your word' I say.  
'Please Claire i'm trying. You've been gone for more then a week, everybody was trying to get in touch with you. I was worried sick, all I want is to talk to you both again. You have no idea how much I have missed you two' He tells me.  
'You have a weird way of showing it' I told him.  
He sighed 'I know I do, and I have screwed up bigger and worse then I ever have done before. Just please can you just forgive me, and I know that I'v said this so many times before but...I will make it up to you. I really will make it up to you and Carrie'  
I stared at him 'I'v heard that before Shane'  
'Please Claire, I know I was in the wrong. I know now that Anna is just complete wast of time-'  
'You have only just realised that?' I interrupted.  
He laughed a bit 'I'm screwed up, what can I say?'  
I smiled 'Alright I'll let you make it up to us..._But_...you will have to talk to Carrie first okay?'  
'I know I do' He said.  
'Good, just call me when you want to speak to her' I told him and went to walk inside.  
'How about now?' He suggested.  
I shook my head 'No, its been a long day Shane. Give it some time first'  
'Oh okay...well could you speak to her too? I dont think she will forgive me Claire, I just need you too...I dont know make her at least listen to me?' He questioned.  
I nodded 'I'll speak to her'  
He smiled 'Thank you'  
'See you later Shane' I say.  
He waved 'Bye Claire'. I smiled at him, before shutting the door.

Well today has been very busy. First I had that trip to Amelie and Myrnin started acting weird, and then Carrie came and actually _liked_ Myrnin and now Shane is begging for forgiveness Today has been very weird, and I dont think that any other day from now is going to be any less weirder too. I locked all the doors and turned everything off, I then went upstairs to bed. Carrie was asleep now and so I thought I should call it a night.

As I layed in bed I thought about what Amelie said today. I wonder what she did mean about the _Guinea pig_, and I wonder what those things meant that was in Myrnin's book. I sighed and closed my eyes. I guess this can all wait until tomorrow, right now I need sleep. And that's what I'm going to do.

**Well Claire has had a very weird day. Do any of you have any idea of what's going on with Myrnin? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks or reading :) **


	11. The Book!

Chapter 11 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

This past week Tyler has been trying to talk to me. Its not that i'v been ignoring him, its just i'm being...blunt with him. Every time he asks me something my answer it a yes, no or i'll just shrug. He knows that I dont want to talk to him, he's even said it himself, his pacific words where: "Carrie I know that you dont want to talk to me but...please, hear me out".  
My answer was no obviously, I'm just not in the mood to talk to him. I dont even want to get on the subject on the night of the wedding party, I dont like thinking about it.

Tyler wont leave me alone, and he keeps trying to get my attention. To be honest I dont know what to think about it. I dont want to speak to him after he cheated on me but then again I still want him around. Its just so complicated, I cant make up my mind at all, no matter how much I think about it I can never make a decision.  
'Carrie' Hailey says, snapping me out of my trance.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Are you okay?' She asked me.  
'Yer, I'm fine' I answered.  
'What next lesson?' She asked me.  
'Erm...maths...I think' I replied.  
'Oh right, you walking there?' She asks.  
'Yer sure' I say, I grabbed my bag and phone as I got up. Me and Hailey walked out the canteen and down the corridor. Our Maths classroom was right next to each others so we always walked together.  
'Tyler's in your lesson' She reminded me.  
'I know' I sighed.  
'You still ignoring him?' She asked me.  
I nodded 'Yer'  
She sighed 'When are you going to speak to him?'  
I shrugged 'I dont know'  
'Carrie you've been ignoring him for ages' She told me.  
'I know Hailey. But can you blame me? He cheated on me' I pointed out.  
'But you two was really good together' She whined.  
'Your opinion' I said.  
'Everyone's opinion' She stated.  
I sighed and looked down 'Hailey what would you do?'  
She started at me for a moment before speaking 'I would probably do what your doing right now. You know me, I dont really like having awkward conversations'  
I laughed 'I dont think anybody does'  
She smiled 'It will be okay, dont worry'  
'I know, but I cant help but think i'm over reacting' I told her.  
'Well as far as you know he cheated on you right? I can see where your coming from with that but...' She trailed off.  
'But?' I asked her.  
'Well...I think you should at least listain to what he has to say.' She says.  
'I already know what he's going to say' I sighed.  
'How do you know that?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'I'v seen this happened to someone before'  
'Oh right...well I think you should listen to him, but you dont have to if you dont want too' She told me.  
I smiled at her 'Thank you'.

I turned around to see if my class was going in yet. Turns out most of the people where already sat down in the lesson.  
'I have to go, my class has gone in. See you soon Hails' I said.  
'Bye Carrie' She said. I waved bye as I walked into the classroom, the teacher looked at me and then checked her watch.  
'Your late Miss Collins' She announced.  
'Sorry Mrs' I said, I went to go and sit down but she spoke again.  
'Carrie please could you take this box of books to the Cupboard room?' She asked me.  
'Erm...yer sure' I say and walked to her desk, I picked up the box of books and walked out the classroom with them. The cupboard room is not that far away from my classroom, which is good because this box is heavy. Once I was outside the cupboard room door, I sightly moved the box over and opened the door, It had a key in the keyhole. I then kicked the door open and walked inside. I set the box down on the table that was in there. The box was quite dusty and the books that were in them where very...big, the books where quite thick to be honest. I brushed some of the dust of the books so I could see what they was about. As I scanned through them, I noticed one strange one. I frowned and took the book out of the box and examined it. It was a brown coloured book, with gold swirly writing on it. The cover said: **Imagine Your Memories. **I opened the book up and looked inside, the book was full of photo's. They were photo's of Morganville that were taken years years ago, and when I say years I'm talking...200 years old. Some where taken about 20 years ago and some where around 50 years ago, but most of them where so old. Each photo there was, they was a description underneath it, it told you who was in the photo and the date it was taken. Each photo was taken on a special day, Most of them I was unfamiliar with. Flicking over to the next page something caught my eye, in the picture was a man and a little girl. The description under the picture said Bishop, Amelie. July 7th 1832. My eyes went wide as I realised that in this picture was Amelie when she was younger, the description said: **The Founder and her past, this was taken on Bishops 50th year of being the leader of his town**.

This photo gave me so many questions to ask people, but I know that I probably shouldn't since this is probably a Vampire book. I wanted to know who Bishop was and what town he was in charge of. Most importantly I wanted to know why Amelie looked so sad. She wasn't smiling the usual smile you would on a photo, Bishop was he was grinning like a crazy fool. But Amelie didnt look...happy, to be honest she looked like she was faking her smile. I flicked over to the next page, there was another photo of Amelie. She was on a swing laughing, this time it didnt look fake she looked so happy. The swing was attached to a tree and Bishop was pushing her. The description underneath said: **The Founder's 11th Birthday**. It told you the date and everything too.  
'Carrie?' I heard a voice say, I yelped and jumped back. I stared at the person who just made my ghost jump out of me.  
'Tyler, you scared me' I say.  
'What are you doing in here?' He asked me as he shut the door.  
'Me? I was...erm...just putting this box in here' I told him, I put the book on the side.  
'Oh right, why are you putting a box of books in here?' He asked me as he walked up to me.  
'Mrs wanted me too' I told him.  
'Oh...right' He says. It was only then I realised that I was in a small room...with Tyler.  
'Right well best get off to lesson I'v been in here for ages' I said, I went to walk past him but he stopped me.  
'Carrie wait' He says.  
'What? Tyler I have to get to lesson' I say.  
'Lesson can wait, just please listen to me' He said.  
I sighed 'Tyler I havnt got time for this okay? I'v been ages, the teacher will be suspicious'  
'No Carrie, just...I wont be long I swear' He told me.  
'Swearing isnt really good now is it? Now if you wouldn't mind...I need to get to lesson' I tell him, I walked past him and went to the door. Tyler had turned and watched me and I frowned at him, I turned my attention back to the door and went to open it. I then tried again...and again...and again.

I heard Tyler sigh and I turned around to look at him, he was already looking at me.  
He sighed and held up a key in his hand 'All I want is for you to listen to me'. I stared at him, I couldn't really find any words to say. He had locked me in a room with him, so I had no choice _but _to listen to him.  
'Tyler...does that key unlock this door?' I asked him.  
He stared at me for a moment before speaking 'Yer it does'  
'Can you please unlock the door?' I asked him.  
Again he stared at me before speaking 'No'  
'Tyler I have a lesson to go too!' I told him.  
He shook his head 'No you dont'  
I frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'I...told Mrs that me and you had to go down to he reception to do some jobs.' He admitted.  
'You did what?' I asked him.  
'At least you get to miss a lesson' He smiled.  
'How dare you, Open this door right now!' I ordered.  
He shook his head and put the key in his pocket 'Not until you listen'  
'Are you kidding me? You cant just...lie to a teacher and lock me in a room!' I told him.  
'Well...I kind of just did' He pointed out.  
'Tyler open this door before I-'  
'Before you what?' He interrupted me.  
I glared at him, he knew I couldn't do anything 'Just open the door'  
'No' He said.  
I sighed in frustration 'Why are you doing this?'  
'Because you wont listen to me! I have tried to tell you the truth for so long now, but you just wont listen. Carrie you need to hear me out' He answered.  
'What if I dont want to hear you out?' I asked him.  
'Then tuff' He replied, I sighed as I sat down on the counter.  
'So what did you want to say?' I asked him.  
'I wanted to tell you about the night of the wedding-'  
'No!' I interrupted.  
'But I need too!' He says.  
'Tuff! Tyler I dont want to talk about it!' I told him.  
'Well its the only way your getting out the room' He pointed out.  
I glared at him 'And what if I do listen to what you have to say?'  
'Then I'll be happy' He said.  
'I dont think you've thought this through. What are you going to do if you told me everything you wanted to tell me and then I was still the way I am now?' I questioned him.  
He stared at me for a moment before speaking 'Carrie, the reason your being like this with me now is because you think that I cheated on you...if you knew the truth then-'  
'Then what? We just go back to the way we was? Its not as easy as that Tyler!'  
'Well its a start! Carrie I cant stand the fact that your not talking to me! So can you please just...listen to what I have to say?' He asked me.  
I stared at him not knowing what to say. I didnt know whether or not I wanted to hear what he has to say, but then again I wonder what he wants to tell me. Thinking about it now, I dont think I have a choice whether I want to hear it or not, I cant get out of this room until he' done telling me everything.  
I sighed 'Fine, tell me what you want to tell me'  
He sighed in relief and began to tell me everything, For once I dont know whether this is going to turn out good or bad.

**So Tyler has locked Carrie in a room. How do you guys think its going to turn out? Is there anything you all want to see? Also if they are words missing please could you tell me? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	12. I Got The Key!

Chapter 12 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

'-That's when Tiffany came in, she was flirting with me and practically forced herself on me. When I went to push her off you came in' Tyler was saying, I was just sat on the counter listening to him. That's all I could do right now, since he has the key to the door.  
'-Next thing I know you was punching Tiffany and everyone was arguing...then you just...left' He said, I didnt say anything, I just sat there watching him. That's when he went quiet and looked at me, we both stared at each other for a minute before he spoke again.  
'Say something' He says.  
'What is there to say?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Carrie I'm not lying, that's seriously what happened'.  
'That's really nice to know' I said.  
'Carrie please, I have just told you the truth and your still being blunt with me' He pointed out.  
'And I told you that no matter what you tell me, things are not going to go back to the way they where, yet okay?' I asked him.  
'_Yet_? They wont go back to the way things where..._yet_?' He questioned.  
'That didnt mean anything' I told him, he didnt say anything after that and it left us both in the silence.  
Finally he spoke 'You dont believe me do you?'  
I shrugged 'To be honest I dont know what to believe'  
'Then what do I have to do, to prove it to you?' He asked me.  
'Nothing. You cant do anything' I answered.  
He sighed in frustration 'Then what is the point? I have said sorry to you so many times its unbelievable I have told you what happened on the night. I have done so many things to make you forgive me and now your telling me there's nothing I can do?'  
'Tyler you cant just expect me to forgive you as soon as you say sorry. If you havnt of noticed you cheated on me-'  
'I didnt cheat on you!' He interrupted.  
'Any one can say that! Look at Barry, he said that it wasn't how it was when mum court him with Monica!' I pointed out.  
'They have nothing to do with us Carrie! And anyway Barry may have cheated on your mum with Monica, but I didnt cheat on you!' He told me. I didnt say anything, I just looked down.

I heard Tyler sigh again and I looked up at him. 'Carrie I didn't do this to argue' Tyler said.  
'Yer you made that very obvious' I say sarcastically.  
'All I want if for things to go back to normal' He told me.  
'You should of thought about that before then shouldn't you?' I asked him.  
'Carrie' He said in a frustrated tone.  
'Yer?' I asked innocently.  
'Cant we just go back to the way things used to be?' He asked me.  
'How about no?' I suggested.  
'Then will you at least talk to me?' He asked me.  
'At least talk to you? Tyler what do you think i'm doing now? I have been talking to you' I pointed out.  
'You know what I mean. You see me down the corridor you dont even look at me, I ask you a question you give me a blunt answer. Dont think I dont realise' He said.  
'Well at least i'm talking to you! Would you rather me not talk to you at all?' I asked him.  
'No' He answered.  
'Then stop complaining' I snapped.  
'Why cant you just be normal with me?' He asked me.  
'Why? Your telling me you dont understand _why_ i'm being like this?' I questioned him.  
'No I dont, so tell me' He ordered.  
'Fine. Picture you going out the room to tell your dad something, you leave me in the room for less then 10 minutes. When you get back a boy is all up in my personal space almost kissing me. How would you feel?' I asked him.  
'I would feel sad and upset but-'  
'And how would you act with me afterwards?' I interrupted.  
'I-I dont know, I would probably-'  
'You would probably act the same way as me' I finished. Tyler sighed once again and we both sat in silence. Non of us spoke for a while and it was really uncomfortable, I wanted to look over at him but I didnt. In the end Tyler broke the dead silence.

'Do you hate me?' He asked me.  
I looked at him, he looked so upset right now and I actually felt guilty for a moment 'Of course I dont hate you, how can I hate you? Its just i'm mad at you and I'm not really in the mood to even speak to you'.  
'So you hate me?' He repeated.  
'No I dont hate you Tyler. Hate is a strong word' I replied.  
'Carrie please, I dont know what I have to do. I'm practically Innocent here' He says.  
I scoffed 'No your not Tyler'  
'But I didnt do anything! What else could I have done Carri-'  
'You could of pushed her away the minute she got close to you! You could have told her to go away! You could have come looking for me! You could have done a lot of things but you didnt and look where its gotten you now!' I shouted.  
'I didnt push her away and I did tell her to go away. By the time I could have come looking for you, you already walked into the room.' He told me.  
'Whatever Tyler' I said.  
He let out a frustrated sigh 'Do I have to tell you everything that happened again? Carrie you know how hard I'v been trying to get you back'  
'Like I said, it wasn't going to go back to normal straight away' I said.  
'Then I'll keep telling you what happened until you do. When you walked out the room to go find Shane-'  
'Tyler I dont want to hear it!' I yelled.  
'Why?' He asked.  
'Because I dont care! I dont care about what you have to say! I dont care what the truth is...I just. Dont. Care' I tell him.

He stood up and began to walk over to me 'You dont care? So what your telling me that you dont care about me? You dont care about us? What does that mean Carrie?'  
I sighed 'Nothing, It doesn't mean anything. I didnt mean that'  
'So you do care about us?' He asked, he was stood in front of me now.  
'I-I...its not...Tyler will you please stop asking me these questions' I said.  
'No, tell me what you meant' He ordered.  
'I didnt mean it! Look you just got me angry okay? Please just drop it' I said. He leaned on the wall that was right next to him. I shook my head and looked around the room, that's when I noticed the book. I got up of the counter and waked over to it, grabbing my bag I put the book inside it and turned around to face Tyler. He was watching me still.  
'Look Tyler this isnt getting us anywhere okay? Can you please just unlock the door now?' I questioned him, I walked back up to him now.  
He shook his head 'No, i'm not done'  
I sighed in frustration and sat back on the counter 'But this isnt going anywhere! We've been in this cupboard for about...20 minutes and we havnt gotten anywhere!'  
'I dont care' He said.  
'B-But you should' I say.  
'Well I dont, I got you in here so I can get you to at least talk to me. I havnt even achieved that yet' He told me.  
'And your not going to either' I snapped.  
'Then your not getting out the room' He smiled.  
'But you cant do that!' I said.  
'Really? Watch me' He says.  
I sighed 'Tyler please, what exactly did you think was going to happen? Did you really think that I would forgive you that easily?'  
'No i didnt, but I thought that you would at least understand me. Or you would at least agree on just talking to me' He replied.  
'Fine! I'll talk to you, i'll say hi whenever I see you. I wont be blunt with you, but i am not rushing into anything yet' I told him.  
He stood up straight 'I dont believe you'  
I put my head in my hands and sighed in frustration, I looked back up at him 'What is your problem? You want me to talk to you and when I say I will you dont want me too, I cant win!'  
'You only said that to get out the room Carrie' He pointed out.  
'And your only saying this to keep me in the room Tyler. Just get the fact that we are not going to date yet, please just accept it. I already told you I'm not rushing into things' I told him.  
'I wasn't asking you too Carrie all I want is too just talk to you...for now' He admitted.  
'And i'v told you I will talk to you! Look I know what you probably expected but its not happening-'  
'And what did I expect?' He interrupted.  
'You probably expected that I believed you the minute you told me, you thought that I was going to forgive you and then immediately go back to normal. Tyler just because we arnt having a huge kissing war and there non of the lip biting, neck kissing shit doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to you!' I explained.  
'As much as I do want that, that's not what I expected' He admitted.  
I laughed 'Nice to know that's what you want right now'  
'Nice to know you dont' He said.  
'I never said that' I say automatically, I then looked down as I realised what I just said. I saw him move his over to me, and I looked down at his pockets. I realised that he still held the key in his left pocket, _If I could just grab that key I can be out of here_. But how? I looked back up at Tyler and he leaned his head on mine. I felt butterflies go off and my stomach and I mentally kicked myself for it.  
'Carrie please forgive me' He pleaded.  
'I dont know' I said.  
'Please, just forgive me. That's all I want...please' He says as he moves down to my neck.  
'I dont know' I repeated, he was just so close to me now and I seriously hated myself for it. I was just so calm and relaxed against him, and I wasn't doing anything about it.

As he got down to my collar bone I put my hands in his pockets and dragged him closer to me. I started moving my hands in his let pocket and took hold of the key, I then took it out and out it mine. During all of that I might of...accidentally moaned and that might of encouraged him more.  
'Tyler' I said and pushed him back a bit.  
'What?' He asked me.  
'Lets not...rush into anything yer?' I suggested.  
He looked down 'Alright'.  
'Because I still dont know If i'v forgiven you yet, and I dont actually know if what you told me is true' I told him.  
'Are you kidding me? We went threw all that, and you still havnt made up your mind?' He questioned me.  
I grabbed my bag and got out the counter 'Sorry, but I did tell you not to expect anything'  
'Then what are you going to do?' He asked me.  
'I'm going to leave' I answered. He frowned and looked down at his pocket, I however got the key out from my pocket and unlocked the door.  
'Carrie, no wait!' He said, I opened the door and went to walk out but he stopped me.  
'Dont leave okay? Just..everything that happened in there meant something right?' He asked me.  
I stared at him and put my arms around his neck 'Locking me in a cupboard isnt going to get my forgiveness. And I will not talk to you like you want me too, I'll do what I want to do' With that I walked away from him.

You may think that I was horrible but I dont care. He really pissed me off by locking me in a cupboard, and the fact that he wouldn't let me go unless I forgave him? Totally out of order, he isnt going to get me to talk to him by doing things like that. He's going to have to try much harder if he wants me to forgive him, no matter how much I miss him. He's just going to have to deal with it...for now.

**Alright so this whole chapter is about Carrie and Tyler. I needed to get this out the way, you'll understand what I mean soon. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	13. The Knew Guy!

Chapter 13 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Today me and Myrnin was going to start on the heat protection. To be honest I dont get why they cant just use the sun cream and keep topping it up every so often. I guess Morganville just likes to be awkward. Also making this heat protection might just be a bad idea, if Amelie wants vampires to walk around the town during the day, who knows how that's going to turn out like. The day time is the only time humans can walk around the streets and stuff, if vampires can walk around during the day too then it will be even more dangerous.

Right now me and Myrnin was looking at the sun cream, and seeing what was used to make it.  
'Myrnin maybe if we use something stronger it will work' I suggested.  
He shook his head 'But it will still be sun cream, we need something different. We are missing something'  
'What are we missing?' I asked him.  
He looked at me 'Dont you think that if I knew that I would have it already?'  
'Oh...sorry...I was just asking' I say.  
'Claire I need you to look and compare the different mixtures in this sun cream. Try and find something similar to them' He ordered.  
'Ok' I said and walked over to the table. I grabbed one of Myrnin's book that he had, it had loads of information on different elements and stuff. It tells you stuff about the periodic table, about the atoms...about everything really. It must of been about...20 minutes until I found something, I grabbed the book and brought it over to Myrnin.  
'Myrnin what about this one?' I asked him.  
He took the book from me and I pointed at the information, he thought for a moment 'We are going to have to try that. I dont know if it will be strong enough or not'  
'Okay, well i'll look for more and write them down okay?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head and got back to what he was doing, I sighed and walked over to the table again. Taking a pen and some paper I started to note down everything important.  
'So Myrnin when will we be testing them?' I asked him.  
He glanced at me 'Erm...well dont you worry about that'  
'What? Why not?' I questioned.  
'All you need to do is help me find the right things to make the heat protection' He tells me.  
'So...I wont be testing it with you?' I asked him.  
He sighed 'No you wont. Just leave the testing to me okay? The sooner we get the heat protection done the better'. After that it went silent and I didnt really know what to say. After he said that I wanted to ask him why I wouldn't be testing the heat protection with him but I knew he would get mad. So instead I changed the subject.

'Myrnin, dont you think that its a bit dangerous that vampires will be able to walk around the town during the day?' I asked him.  
He sighed 'Young Claire, I know you are worried but...there is no changing Amelie's decision If this is what she wants then...what can we do about it? She knows the dangers Claire'  
'But Myrnin this is dangering many peoples lives! The day time is the only time we can actually walk around!' I said.  
'I know but we cant do anything about it. We have been trying to make Amelie see what could happen for years. But I guess the Founder doesn't want to be proved wrong' He sighed.  
'So that's it? Your just going to leave it?' I questioned.  
'What can I do? Other then get donuts' He says.  
I frowned 'What?'  
'Did I ever tell you about the time when Bob the spider was around?' He asked me.  
'Erm...no' I said.  
'My time does go past' He says to himself.  
'I-I...Myrnin? Are you okay?' I asked him.  
He smiled at me 'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? Today is a nice day and tomorrow will be better'. Right then his eyes started to turn red and I started to back away from him. I walked over to my bag and slowly opened it.  
'Myrnin why dont you get one of your blood bags?' I asked him.  
'Why have a cold blood bag when I can have warm blood right here?' He asked me as he walked closer to me.

I grabbed a stake from my bag and looked him dead in the eyes 'Myrnin! Go get yourself some blood!'  
'I want your blood' He told me.  
'Myrnin!' I yelled at him, he flinched and jumped back from me.  
'Myrnin go get some blood right this instance!' I shouted. He frowned at me and then looked around the room, and that's when he realised how hungry he was.  
'Claire. I cant get blood' He told me.  
'Why?' I asked him.  
'Because i'v ran out' He answered.  
'Well how about I go get you some more?' I suggested.  
'No! No! I'll go and get some...I'll be back soon' He says.  
'Take your time Myrnin okay?' I said.  
He nodded and ran out the lab vampires speed. I sighed and put the stake back into the bag, I then looked around the room. I have Myrnin's lab to myself, what could I possibly do? Walking round the room something court my eye. It was Myrnin's book, the one he always wrote in, I checked to see if he was behind me. Since no one but me was here I opened up the book, I looked on the last page he looked on, the page where it said about all the burns and it had all those dates and times on them. I want to see what is going on...and I will.

Carrie's P.O.V

So its another day at school. I'm hoping I dont see Tyler again, the last time I saw him was when I told him I wasn't going to forgive him and then I walked away from him. I'm also trying to avoid being locked in a room with him again, I'll admit that was pretty sly but i'm still pretty pissed of at what he did.  
Walking into the lesson I looked for Hailey. When I found her I made my way over to her...but of course the teacher stopped me.  
'Carrie can I ask a favour?' She asked me.  
'Yer sure' I said.  
'You know because you put that box away yesterday for me? Well could you take this to the reception for me please?' She asked me.  
I smiled 'Sure'. I grabbed hold of the box and walked out the classroom, the reception was quite for away from my class and I sighed. When I got there I walked over to the desk and placed it on top of there.  
'I was asked to bring this here' I told the receptionist.  
She smiled at me 'Alright thank you, just put it in that cupboard over there'  
I nodded my head and picked up the box again, I opened the cupboard door and put the box on the counter. Its funny how I have to put another box in another cupboard, this time i'll make sure I dont get locked in. Walking out the cupboard I noticed a boy had come to the reception, he was talking to the receptionist. She handed him a sheet with something on it...I couldn't really see what it was, and then she started telling him stuff. I walked over and the receptionist smiled at me.  
'I've put the box in there on the counter' I told her.  
'Oh great thank you' She says. I smiled at her before walking away.  
'Oh Carrie!' She yelled, I turned around to face her...and the boy.  
'This boy is new to the school, could you please show him around. He's in your lesson as well' She tells me.  
I nodded my head 'Sure'.  
'Thank you' She says, the boy walked over to me and I smiled at him.

We both walked out of the reception and began to walk down the corridor.  
'Hi' I said.  
'Hey' He says, Looking at him now I realised how good looking he was. He wasn't as good looking as Tyler but still. He had light brown hair with light brown eyes.  
'Have you just moved into Morganville?' I asked him.  
'Yer, my mum wanted a fresh start and stuff. This town court her eye' He answered.  
'Really? What made her choose this town?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'She never really said, she just...chose it'  
I nodded 'Oh right'  
'Is it good?' He asked me.  
I frowned 'Is what good?'  
'The town? Is it good?'  
'The town? Yer its fine, its takes a bit of time to settle in but..yer its good' I told him.  
He smiled 'This may sound so stupid but...this town seems so...freaky.'  
'What makes you so that?' I questioned.  
'Well, when I first arrived here I saw so many people looking around the street. It was like every person was...scared of everything around them' He told me.  
'Really? Wonder what there problem was' I say.  
He laughed and looked around the school 'Wow, this school is big. Or at least bigger then my old one'  
'I know, I was like that too. Dont worry you get used to that' I said.  
He looked at me for a moment and I frowned 'What?'  
'Is this school...ok? Like would you say its a good school?' He questioned me.  
'Erm...its okay. The lessons can be boring but any normal school is like that. I guess it is okay' I answered.  
'You sure? Your not just saying that?' He asked me.  
I shook my head 'No, I'm not just saying that. Why would I?'  
'I just thought that you was saying that...because I'm new and everything' He says.  
'No I wouldn't do that' I told him.  
He smiled at me 'Thanks. So how long have you been going to this school? Like years?'  
I laughed 'No this is my first year here. I only started going to this school about a few months ago'  
He looked surprised 'Really?'  
'Yer I know...Oh my god I havnt told you my name! I'm Carrie' I tell him.  
He laughed 'I'm Dylan'.  
I smiled 'You'll fit in here, dont worry.' With that I opened the door to our lesson, everyone in the class turned to face us and I looked straight at the teacher.

'Sorry I was long, I was to help Dylan. He's new here' I announced.  
The teacher smiled at him 'Hello Dylan, take a seat there at the front and I'll tell you what we are doing in a moment'.  
The teacher then turned to me 'Thank you Carrie for taking the box back'.  
'No problem' I said as I went to sit down.  
'Hailey explain to Carrie what we are doing please, Everyone else get on with what your doing!' The teacher ordered. I turned to Hailey and she grinned at me.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'So Dylan huh?' She says.  
I shook my head 'No Hailey nothing is going on. He was new I got told to show him to his lesson... which happens to be mine'  
'Whatever. Is he alright?' She questioned.  
'Yer he's fine, he seems like a nice boy' I answered.  
'He seems okay' Hailey said.  
I sighed and and looked down at the sheet 'Alright tell me what I need to do'. With that Hailey started explaining to me what we had to do, and then she started talking about Josh. She always talks about him but then again she is a girl...that's what girls do.

Claire's P.O.V

Looking in Myrnin's book I noticed quite a few things. He had added more onto the page that I was looking at before, and looking at the time he had wrote down...it was an hour before I started work. Also looking at the other times and dates he would write in this book an hour before my work started and a hour after my work finished. Myrnin had wrote down about things burning and leaving scars. The newest one said : **Burns skin incredibly fast, takes over 5 minutes to recover**. I frowned down at the page, why would Myrnin be burning skin? There is no reason for him to burn skin unless he was testing something or doing something important. Right at that moment I realised what was going on.

Myrnin wouldn't let me test with him because he wanted to do it on his own. That's why Amelie mentioned a Guinea pig, she had also said how Myrnin was already working on the heat protection before I started helping him. Then Myrnin got upset about it, and now I know why. The reason Myrnin wont let me test with him is because he is testing on something he shouldn't be, and the reason he got upset about me working with him on this was because he didnt want me to find out what he was testing on. But now I know the truth, Myrnin is testing on _something _and i'm going to find out what.

**Alright so that's why Myrnin was acting weird. Plus there is a new boy at the school! Wonder if he settles in or not. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	14. Locked Up!

Chapter 14 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

It was first break and I was sat outside with Dylan. Since Hailey was sat with Josh in the canteen I knew Tyler would be there soon. So here I was with Dylan sat outside on a bench, we both had little juice cartons. Dylan is actually a nice guy and we was having a laugh.

'-You pushed him in the water?' I asked Dylan.  
He nodded his head and laughed 'He was the school's bully, I wanted to show him a lesson'  
'What happened after you pushed him?' I asked him.  
'His group he hung around with beat me up' He answered.  
'Really? Are you okay?' I questioned him.  
He laughed 'Carrie this happened years ago, of course i'm okay now'  
'Course Sorry. Anyway what did you choose for your options? When I came here I had to do an audition to get into performing arts' I told him.  
He nodded his head 'So did I, I learnt a script and performed it'  
'Really?' I asked him.  
'Yer, I was really nervous' He says.  
'Well you did good, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now' I pointed out.  
He smiled 'What did you do for your audition?'  
'I danced' I replied.  
'Dance? You dance?' He questioned.  
I nodded my head 'Yep'  
'What type of dance do you do? Street? Ballet?' He asked me.  
'I do street, and my best friend does ballet' I answered.  
'Oh right, do you think your good at it?' He asked me.  
'Erm...I think i'm okay' I said.  
'I bet other people say your really good' He told me.  
I laughed 'They actually do, so many people tell me that i'm so good at it. But I dont think I am'  
'I bet you are, you look like the type to be good at dance.' He tells me.  
'Really?' I asked him.  
'Yer' He says.  
'Oh...thank you' I say.  
He laughed 'It was a compliment dont worry'  
'Thank you, I didnt know what to think of that then' I said, he laughed and took a drink of his juice carton.

I can tell that Dylan is a nice boy and he is good looking. But every time i'm with him I think of Tyler, and I hate myself for it. Its like I cant be with another boy and not think of Tyler, and it really is annoying. I keep having to tell myself that i'm not supposed to think about him anymore, and i'm not supposed to like him either. Ever since Tyler locked me in the cupboard with him, and told me that nothing happened about 100 times. I'v been thinking about it, and to be honest i'm starting to think that maybe...Tyler didnt cheat on me. When I walked into the room on the Wedding Party Tyler and Tiffany wasn't actualy kissing, there faces where inches apart and Tiffany had Tyler pushed up against the table. Plus if Tyler had of kissed her Tiffany would have been bragging about it, also Tyler wouldn't be trying this hard to get me back if he _did_ cheat.

'What are you thinking about?' Dylan asked me.  
I blinked and then looked at him 'Nothing, I just remember I had to do something for my mum today'  
'Oh right, you was just in a stare that was all' He told me.  
'Was I? That's embarrassing' I said.  
He laughed 'No its not'  
I nodded my head 'Yer it is, I bet you felt really awkward'  
He shook his head 'No I didnt, I'v only just realised'  
'Oh...still think it was awkward. I probably looked like one of those killer statues you get' I say.  
'You did just a bit' He said, we both looking at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing, I was right Dylan really is a nice kid.

Tyler's P.O.V

There was both there, sat on the bench. I was looking for Josh and Hailey, when I did find them I went to walk over to them. Just as I passed the window I saw Carrie and...a boy sat on the bench. They were both laughing, and they looked like they was having a good time. As soon as I saw that I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. Maybe this is why Carrie wont get back with me. Maybe after all this time I'v been trying to get her back she's actually been with him.

Carrie wont listen to what I have to say, and every time I try and talk to her she ignores me. Maybe the reason for that is because she's moved on and shes found someone better, and the person she's found is that boy she's talking to outside. So that means all this trying has been for nothing, and i'm just wasting my own time. But then again I cant help but wast my time on her, I need her to know that I didnt cheat on her. I really dont see why she cant just listen to me, if she even liked me before then surely she would just _listen_ to what I have to say.

All I want is for Carrie to forgive me and then we can go back to the way things where. When we was together I was happy, and I was happy how everything was. But from the looks of things, Carrie didnt really like me that much. If she did then she'd be making at least _some_ effort to make things work again. In fact she would at be listening to me and not flirting with some guy.

I just cant stand this anymore, and I hate every minute of it. It feels like she's trying to rub it in face face by flirting with other boys. So this is what I'm going to do, at lunch i'll stop her and talk to her. She wont listen but its worth a try, I just really need to know whether or not i'm wasting my time or not. If she tells me I am then...I guess i'll just have to move on, no matter how hard that might be.

Claire's P.O.V

I was waiting for Myrnin to get back, I was determined to talk to him about all this testing thing. It seems really serious and knowing Myrnin it probably is. If Myrnin is testing on something that might get him in trouble, then I can at least try to stop him. I care for Myrnin, I mean i'm really close to him, so I want to help him. So here I am sat on his chair waiting for him to get back.

About 15 minutes later I heard the lab door shut and Myrnin appeared. I sat up and he looked at me.  
He frowned 'Claire? Why arnt you working?'  
I stood up 'Myrnin I need to talk to you'  
'Claire we have important work to do and all you can think about is talking to me?' He asked me.  
I ignored what he said and walked over to his desk, I went to open his book but he ran vampire speed over to me and put his hand over it so I couldn't opened it.  
'No! Claire this is private, you cant look in here' He told me.  
'To bad because I already did' I said.  
'How dare you. Claire your job is to work not snoop around things that arnt yours!' He tells me.  
'Yes Myrnin I know.' I say.  
'Well if you know that, why are you looking in my book?' He asked me.  
'I wanted to know what was going on with you' I answered.  
He frowned at me 'I beg your pardon'  
'Myrnin there must of been a reason why you wouldn't let me test with you' I told him.  
'Claire that is non of your business, of why I didnt let you test it or not' He said.  
'But i'm your lab partner I have a right to know. So I went and got some answers for myself' I told him.  
'What do you mean?' He asked me.  
'I mean, that I know exactly what the problem is Myrnin' I tell him.  
'Claire get back to work, your wasting valuable time-'  
'What are you testing on Myrnin?' I interrupted.  
He stared at me 'How do you know if i'm testing on something or not?'  
'Because i'v seen what you've written down in that book! Myrnin tell me now, what are you testing on?' I questioned him.  
'I do not need to explain myself to some human-'  
'Tell me now!' I ordered.  
He didnt speak for a moment, instead he just looked down.

'Myrnin' I said.  
He sighed 'I'v been avoiding this conversation'  
'Why?' I asked him.  
He looked at me 'Fine. I'll show you what i'm testing on. But when I do you cant go mad at me'  
'Why would I go mad at you?' I asked him.  
'Because you are now' He answered.  
I sighed 'I'm sorry Myrnin, Its just I know you can get into dangerous stuff'.  
'I know, follow me and i'll show you' He says. He walked over to the cupboard and opened a drawer, he took out some keys and then walked over to the old wooden door. He unlocked the door and opened it, he made a hand gesture for me to follow him, and I did what he said.  
'You might want to stay here until I switched on the lights' He told me.  
'Ok' I said, right then Myrnin disappeared. About 1 minute later the lights flickered on and I saw Myrnin at the other side of the room.  
'Come with me' He says, I ran over to him and he opened another door. Once we walked in there he walked over to what looked like a basement door.  
'Okay I'm going to go in and turn on the lights, i'll call you in a minute' He tells me. I nodded my head and watched him walk into the room, I wasn't waiting long until I saw the light come on in the room.  
'Claire! You can come down now!' He shouted.  
'Alright' I yelled down to him, I began walking down the stairs that leading me deeper into the room. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I started to look around, the walls were this grey colour and they was bare. The was a table with loads of chemical bottles and loads of other things.  
'Myrnin?' I called.  
'I'm here' He says from behind me, I yelped and spun around.  
'Myrnin I have told you to not creep up on me like that!' I said.  
'Sorry' He says.  
I sighed 'So where is this thing your testing on?'  
'In that room' He answered, he pointed over to the last door.  
'Okay' I said and started walking to it.  
'Wait. I'll walk in first and then you can come in' He told me. I nodded as he walked over to the door and slowly opened it, I heard something in the room make a sound but Myrnin hushed them. I slowly walked forward and watched Myrnin turn on the lights. He slowly moved out the way so I could see inside the room.

As soon as I court sight of what was in front of me my face dropped. I felt myself freeze for a moment and then I felt a wave of anger take over me.  
'What the hell Myrnin!' I yelled.  
'I said dont be mad!' He yelled back, I looked back at the the person that was in front of me. Standing right in front of me was the unforgettable...Sebastian.

**Bet you wasn't expecting that! Who knew he was the guniea pig? Anyway what do you guys think is going to happen now? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)  
**


	15. Myrnin's Secret!

Chapter 15 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

'Sebastian!' I yelled, Sebastian didnt say anything he just stood there staring at me.  
'Claire you said you wouldn't get mad' Myrnin reminded me.  
'I dont care! Myrnin do you know what he did to Carrie!' I shouted.  
'Yes Claire I do know' He replied.  
'Then why is he here?' I asked him.  
'Because we needed someone to test on, and he was chosen' Myrnin answered.  
'But he shouldn't be tested on, he should be dead' I said.  
'Now Now Claire, lets not start all this, lets just calm do-'  
'Dont you dare tell me to calm down! If you havnt of realised he was the vampire that bite my daughter!' I interrupted.  
'Yes Claire, I think we all know what Sebastian did' He says.  
I turned to Sebastian 'Why are you here?'. Sebastian still didnt say anything, he just stood there staring at me.  
'Well?' I said, I still didnt get an answer from him.  
'Dont ignore me, I know you can speak. You did a lot of that to my daughter!' I yelled.  
'Claire if you cant be civilized i'm going to have to take you out the room' Myrnin told me.  
'Fine' I sighed and looked back at Sebastian 'Tell me, what made you want to bite my daughter?'. Once again he didnt answer me.  
'Alright since you dont want to answer that question try this one. Why did you choose to bite my daughter?' I asked him, Sebastian just stood there not saying a word, he just watched my every move.  
'Sebastian why did you kidnap my daughter?' I questioned, I still got the same response and it was really made me angry, and that is when I snapped.  
'Alright fine I think the real question is...Why arnt you dead!' I snapped.  
'Claire!' Myrnin said.  
'Myrnin why isnt he dead! He _bite_ a human, isnt that what happens when a vampire bits a human!' I asked him.  
Myrnin sighed 'There's a reason why he isnt dead Claire'.  
I frowned 'What?'  
'There is a reason why Sebastian wasn't killed' He repeated.  
'What's the reason?' I asked him.  
'I'm afraid I cant tell you that Claire, that is between us' He told me.  
'Us? Who is us?' I questioned.  
'The Founder, this was her decision. Dont bother going round there Claire because he reason is acceptable' Myrnin tells me.  
'Whatever just get me out this room, I cant stand the sight of _that' _I say.  
Myrnin sighed 'Fine'.  
I looked back at Sebastian 'If it was up to me you would have been dead the minute you was brought to me'.  
Sebastian stared at me 'How's Carrie?'.  
That was it I just snapped 'That is it!' I yelled and practically lunged for him, but Myrnin got in the way and grabbed hold of my waist and dragged me back from him.  
'Come on Claire time to go' Myrnin said.  
'Get off me! I'm going to stake him!' I shouted.  
'No your not Claire, he is the tester we need him' Myrnin pointed out.  
'Get off me!' I screeched Myrnin pushed me out the room and turned back to the other one. He turned of the lights and shut the door. He then turned back to me and leaded me back to the lab, and away from Sebastian. All this time I thought Sebastian was dead and Carrie was safe again, I was wrong. How am I ever going to forget that Sebastian is alive and could get to Carrie if he really tries? This has made this ten times worse.

Carrie's P.O.V

It was finally lunch time and I was making my way to the canteen, I had told Hailey and Dylan that I had to stay behind in class for a bit and that I'll meet them in the canteen. Making my way into the canteen I started looking around for Hailey and Dylan, when I finally saw them I went to walk over to them. That was until I felt someone grab hold of my hand, I spun around to face...whoever it was.  
'Carrie' Tyler said.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'I need to talk to you' He told me.  
I sighed 'Tyler I havnt got time for this okay?'  
'Carrie please, just listen to me.' He begged.  
'No I have to go, talk to me later' I say.  
'No! Carrie please, if you listen to me now I wont bother you again' He tells me.  
'Really?' I asked him.  
'Really' He answered.  
'Fine, say what you have to say' I said.  
'Alright look, Carrie I want to be with you. But its like you dont care, so what I want to know is...are we ever going to be together again?' He asked me.  
'Tyler I dont know okay? I just need time' I said.  
'Carrie I need to know now. I need to know if I'm wasting my time or not' He tells me.  
'Well I...I dont know. Cant you just give me a bit more time?' I asked him.  
He shook his head 'No, Carrie you've had enough time. So many weeks have passed now and your still asking for time'  
'But I really dont know' I say.  
'Carrie please, just tell me. I dont think that we are not going to work anymore then I wont bother anymore. But if there is then fine, I'll give you more time' He told me.  
'I-I...Tyler I dont know...I guess that we can be fr-' I was cut off by a high pitched, whiny voice.  
'Tyler!' Tiffany called.  
I didnt looked away from Tyler, I kept my eyes focused on him 'I think someone wants you'  
'I dont care about her, just carry on with what your going to say' He ordered.  
'Tyler!' Tiffany called again.  
I sighed 'Just go to her Tyler she's calling you'. With that I pulled my hand away from his and walked away.  
'Carrie!' Tyler said, I ignored him I just kept walking.  
'Tyler!' Tiffany squealed.  
Right then I heard Tyler sigh in frustration 'Tiffany will you just FUCK OFFF! He yelled.

Everyone in the canteen turned and looked at him, everyone's faces had shock written all over them. I quickly walked over to the table Hailey and Dylan was and sat down. I looked at Tyler and realised how...fed up he looked. Suddenly Josh walked up to him and started to speak to him, after that everyone just went back to normal again. Josh and Tyler walked out side and sat over on the bench that me and Dylan once sat on.  
'Your going to have to speak to him' Hailey told me.  
'I know' I said.  
'Carrie he looks really fed up' She says.  
'I know' I repeated.  
Hailey then moved closer to me and I frowned at her 'I know that Tyler and you may be...complicated right now and I'm going out with Josh but...how hot did Tyler look right then?'  
'Hailey!' I said.  
'What?' She asked.  
'You cant say that!' I smiled.  
'Why do you care?' She asked me.  
'Obviously I care Hailey' I replied.  
'Well then tell him that' She told me.  
I sighed 'I will, I'll talk to him at the end of school'.  
'Good' She smiled, and like that she changed the subject. I looked back at Tyler and Josh who were outside, I guess I really have got to Tyler, I dont think I'v ever felt so guilty. I'm really going to have to speak to him before this gets anymore out of hand.

Tyler's P.O.V

After I shouted at Tiffany I realised how loud and angry I looked. Josh came up to me then and grabbed hold of my arm.  
'Woah dude I think you need to cool down' He told me, I nodded my head and followed him outside. I noticed that Carrie was sat with Hailey and that kid again, which didnt make anything better. Me and Josh sat down on the bench, I had my head in my hands and sighed.  
'What was all that about?' He asked me, I shrugged.  
'Tyler there must of been a reason, tell me' He ordered.  
I lifted my head up too look at him 'Its Tiffany, she always ruins everything for me. I was so close to getting Carrie to forgive me and then she comes and ruins it'  
'How did she ruin it?' He asked me.  
'She cut Carrie of in her sentence, and i'm pretty sure Carrie was going to say something about us being friends? Anyway Tiffany came and interrupted her and Carrie walked off' I explained.  
'So that's why you shouted at Tiffany?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'I didnt mean too, I just got so angry. Anyway she was the reason for me and Carrie breaking up in the first place, she deserved it'  
'I guess, but you still shouted it...loud enough for everyone to hear and make them stop what there doing' He told me, I sighed again and looked down at the floor.  
Josh spoke again 'But it was worth it, I mean did you see the look on Tiffany's face?'  
I laughed a bit 'She looked a bit shocked didnt she?'  
'A bit shocked? Tyler she looked scared, I dont think anyone has ever shut Tiffany up like that, not even Carrie has shut Tiffany up as good as you did' He tells me, I laughed and looked around. I realised these girls were walking up to us and I hit Josh on his leg so he would notice them too.

'Hey Tyler' One of the girls said.  
'Hi' I said.  
'We just wanted to tell you how hot you looked back there' She says.  
'Erm...thanks' I said.  
'You were amazing' She smiles.  
'Like the incredible hulk' The other one said,  
'But better' The other adds, as nice as it is to here compliment like that...now wasn't really the time. The last thing I wanted was random girls trying to flirt with me, and I think Josh got that message.  
'Alright girls that's very nice of you but...now is not the time' Josh told them.  
The girl who talked first smiled at him 'I know that this is irreverent but...i'm single'  
Josh raised his eyebrow 'And i'm taken, now please just go'  
'Alright well...see you around' They smiled before walking away again.  
'Well that was unexpected' Josh says.  
'I know right' I say.  
Josh sighed 'Tyler I know that you might not agree with me right now but, why dont you leave Carrie alone for a bit. Give her time like she said and she'll come back to you'.  
Josh did have a point and it was a good idea, but the thing is I cant just stop talking to her. I cant help but talk to her, no matter how mad she is with me. But then again talking to her recently has made me so fed up, so maybe its for the best if I do stay away, but I know full well that I wont be able to. Looks like I cant win after all.

**After school...**

Carrie's P.O.V

I'v been planning out what to say to Tyler all day. I do feel guilty after seeing him like that back at lunch time. Seeing him so fed up and upset made me feel like that, and I know that its my fault for why he is going through that. So I am going to speak to him, and hopefully something good will come out of it.

I was walking up to the school gates with Dylan, we were both talking about the lessons we were both in and having a laugh. I stopped at the school gates and he frowned at me.  
'Who are you waiting for?' He asked me.  
'Tyler' I answered.  
'Tyler?' He asked me looking a bit confused.  
'You know the guy that shouted in the canteen at lunch time today?' I reminded him.  
'Oh him, okay well...do you want me to wait for you?' He asked me.  
I smiled 'Yer please'.  
Dylan waited with me for ages. We both watched all these people walk past us and make there way home.  
I sighed as I checked my phone, we had been waiting for 15 minutes, I looked at Dylan who looked bored.  
'Dylan you can go home if you want, you dont have to wait' I told him.  
'No its okay, I'll wait with you' He replied.  
'You dont have to, and anyway I'm going home now anyway' I tell him.  
'You sure?' He asked me.  
'I'm sure' I smiled.  
'Okay see you later' He says.  
I began to walk away and I waved bye at him 'See you'. I turned back around and started walking home, I pulled out my phone and texted Tyler.

Carrie: Hey, where are you? xx  
Tyler: I'm at home  
Carrie: Well I was waiting for you at school, i'll be walking past your house soon why dont you come out so I can talk to you? xx  
Tyler: No your ok

I started down at my phone, I felt so confused and shocked. Why was he being like this? One minute he wants to talk to me and when I finally want to talk to him he doesn't want to? He has know idea how confusing he is being, I guess I'v really made him angry and I dont think that he will want to talk to me anymore, and I couldn't be more upset.

**So many things are happening now. Anyway I will be adding Shane, Eve and Michael in soon I just really needed to get all this out the way. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	16. A Bottle Of Wine!

Chapter 16 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

I was sat down on Myrnin's chair looking down at the floor. There wasn't any words to describe how angry I was feeling right now. Sebastian should be dead, not alive. What could make him so special to not be dead right now? Amelie and me had a deal that none of my family would get hurt, but she has broke that deal.  
'Claire have you done sulking now?' Myrnin asked me.  
'I'm not sulking' I said.  
'I believe you are, and if you must know we have valuable work to do' He reminded me.  
I sighed 'Myrnin I am not in the mood to make heat protection for vampires! I'm practically helping vampires to eat in the day time as well as the night time'  
'That's not entirely true, your helping us walk without getting burnt' He pointed out.  
'But why should I help vampires when they hurt us?' I asked him.  
He thought for a moment before speaking 'Because we rule this town and we can control humans'  
'Exactly, you control us. There isnt a good enough reason for why I should help you, and keeping the vampire who bite my daughter isnt going to help me change my mind as well'  
'What are you saying Claire? Are you refusing to do the experiment?' He questioned me.  
I thought about it before speaking 'I dont Myrnin, maybe I am. All I want to know is why that thing is still alive, and until I do I'm not helping you find a way to make this stupid heat protection!'  
'Claire dont you think you being a little immature?' He asked me.  
I stared at him 'No! I dont think that at all!'  
'Well I do' He says.  
'Urgh, you know what Myrnin? I am refusing to make the heat protection, and until I have a good excuse for him I wont be helping!' I shout as I grabbed my jacket.  
'Where are you going?' He asked me.  
'Home' I snapped.  
'But we have work to do' He pointed out.  
'Didnt you just hear what I just said? I'm not working until I have an answer, so good bye!' I yelled. With that I stormed out the lab and into my car, I started the engine and started to drive home.

I have know idea off what to do. I dont know who to tell or call, I'm just really messed up right now. The whole drive home I was deep in thought of what to do. I sighed as I pulled up outside my home, I placed my head on the steering wheel and sighed again. What can I do? I clearly cant do anything about Sebastian being alive, I cant convince Amelie to kill him. There must really be a good enough reason for her to keep him alive, I mean even Myrnin can see where Amelie is coming from.

I guess I just need someone here right now. I need someone to tell me that everything is going to be okay, and that Carrie will be safe no matter what happens. Still in deep though I got out the car and locked it, I walked over to the front door and opened it. I slammed the door shut and walked into the living room, I then sat down. _Think Claire, Who would need to know about this right now? Who can help you?_...After a while of thinking I finally thought of the right person. I scrolled through my contact list on my phone and dialed there number.

**'Lo?' Shane answered.  
'Hi its me, can you come over?' I asked them.  
'Why? What's up?' He asked me.  
'I have something important to tell you' I told him.  
'Oh...alright, be there in a minute' He tells me and then puts the phone down.**

I let out a deep shaky breath and curled up on the couch, all I can do now is wait for Shane.

Carrie's P.O.V

Today at school I needed to find Tyler. After what happened yesterday I know that I am going to have to talk to him. The fact that he didnt want to speak to me made me feel so confused and upset, so I really need to sort...whatever was going on between us. Walking up to my locker I scanned the corridors for him, he has to be around somewhere.

I was just finishing putting my stuff in my locker when I heard loads of boys laughing. I turned to see Josh and all his mates with...Tyler. I grinned quickly locked my locker door, I started to push past the people that was in my way and tried catching up to them.  
'Tyler!' I called, but he didnt turn around, some of his mates did but not him.  
'Carrie? What you doing?' Hailey asked me as she walked over to me.  
'I wanted to catch up to Tyler but...he didnt hear me shouting' I answered.  
'Oh...right...well its lesson time, so...talk to him later yer?' She told me.  
'But I really need to speak to him and-'  
'Do it at break, now come on. Tyler is always going to be there okay?' She tells me, I sighed as she linked arms with me, we then began to walk to our lessons together.

**At Lunch...**

All day I have been trying to talk to him, but its been no use. First break he was no where to be seen, I looked every where for him and I still couldn't find him. So I'm hoping that I'll find him this lunch time instead. Hailey had already gotten her lunch and she told me she would wait for me at our table we usually sit at.

Before I walked into the canteen I checked the corridors to see if he was there, but he wasn't. Walking into the canteen I started to look around, he wasn't at the table he usually was and he wasn't in the dinner line. I saw some of his friends though and they were all laughing and joking, but Tyler wasn't with them. Josh was sat at the table with Hailey...Wait a minute I bet Josh knows where he is. I walked over to them both and sat down opposite them.  
'Here she is' Hailey smiled.  
'Hi...erm...Josh?' I said.  
'Yer?' He asked me.  
'Where's Tyler?' I questioned.  
'Tyler? He had a detention, so he was kept back' He answered.  
'When will he be out?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'I dont know'  
'Aright well...what room is he in?' I asked him.  
'He is in...room 5 I think, why are you asking?' He questioned.  
'I just, it doesn't matter I'll tell you later' I told them.  
'I thought you was ignoring him' He says.  
'I was, its just now I need to talk to him.' I said.  
'Alright then' He says.  
'Ok, bye' I said, with that I walked away from them both and made my way to room 5.

Room 5 was quite far away, nearly at the end of the school. I think that's around the math area, the school is in off sectioned into these little areas. There's the science area which is near the maths, the music area is in the middle. The dance halls are at the back of the school and the English rooms are upstairs. It may sound confusing but you get used to it after a while. I walked up the corridor looking at the doors, I was up to room 2 so I was very close.

In the end I found room 5, I glanced in the room too see a few students. One was a girl and she looked very bored, there were two boys at the back laughing a bit and then another girl in the middle row. Then sat at the front was Tyler and Jamie, I sighed in relief and leaned by the door outside. I was waiting for about 10 minutes until people started walking out of the class room, the two girls walked out and then one of the boys did, then a few more just walked out the classroom. Jamie, Tyler's friend, walked straight out the room.  
'See you man' He said to someone in the class room, he then walked off down the corridor.  
I frowned and looked into the classroom, the teacher was speaking to Tyler and two other boys. I sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall again, it took them about 5 more minutes before they all walked out. Of course the last boy to walk out the room was Tyler.

I ran and grabbed hold of his arm 'Tyler wait' I said.  
He frowned ad turned around, as soon as he saw me he sighed 'What do you want Carrie?'  
'I need to speak to you' I told him.  
'Well I cant right now okay? I'm going to get some lunch' He tells me, he goes to walk off but I stopped him.  
'No! Please, its important' I said.  
'It can wait! You made me wait so i'm making you' He says.  
'But I listened to you yesterday at lunch when you wanted me to didnt I?' I asked him, he didnt say anything.  
'5 minutes, that's all I want okay' I said.  
He sighed 'Fine, but 5 minutes'  
'Okay well I just want to say, sorry.' I said.  
'Sorry?' He repeats.  
I nodded my head 'Tyler I'v been such a bitch lately and I should have listened to what you had to tell me. I didnt give you a chance when I should of and I regret it so much'. He still didnt say anything he just stood there staring at me.  
'Say something' I begged.  
He shook his head 'What is there to say Carrie? There is nothing I can say! You dont even know how long I was trying to get you to talk to me, and now that you want to speak to me your expecting me to accept your apologies?'  
'I never said that, I just wanted you to know that I was sorr-'  
'Well it isnt enough! Carrie you made me feel like shit!' He yelled, I flinched at his tone and looked down.  
'I know I did, and that's why I came to speak to you' I told him.  
'Well you shouldn't have even come' He says.  
I looked up at him 'Dont say that, I came to sort things out'  
'What to hell do you think i'v been trying to do?' He questioned.  
'I-I dont..know' I stammered.  
'Exactly you dont know, because you was to busy ignoring me.' He pointed out.  
'I'm sorry, I just...I still believed that you cheated on me, I just needed the time to think things through' I say.  
He scoffed 'Dont you think you've had long enough?'  
I stared at him 'Tyler why are you being like this? I thought this is what you wanted?'  
'What? You thought I wanted you to ignore me? To not speak to me for weeks, and then you make me feel like shit? You really think I wanted that?' He questioned.  
'No, I just-'  
'Then what Carrie? You know exactly what I wanted and you still ignored me, it proved you didnt care' He says.  
'Of course I cared, how could you think I didnt care?' I asked him.  
'Because of the way you treated me!' He yelled. It went silent after that and I looked down, I could feel tears forming in my eyes and took in a deep breath to stop myself from crying.

I looked back up at him 'Tyler I came here to sort things out, I dont want to argue anymore'  
I think he saw that I was on the verge of crying because he stopped with being all angry and relaxed.  
'What can I do?' I asked him.  
He thought about it for a moment before speaking 'I'll tell you what, tomorrow is the weekend right? So tomorrow at 7 o'clock come to that waterfall place I showed you before remember?'. I nodded my head and he carried on.  
'Be there at 7 O'clock and then...I guess we can sort things out there, but Carrie if your not there then...that's it i'll move on' He tells me, I swear my heart sunk when he said that, I am not even joking.  
'Alright' I said.  
'Ok, see you tomorrow...maybe' He says, and then like that he walked off. I watched him until he turned the corner, as soon as he was gone I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. Oh no, what am I going to do now?

Claire's P.O.V

Shane had come over and I had explained to him everything that had happened. We was both sat down in my living room, and all he did was sit there and listened to everything I said. I'm so glad he was here right now because I really needed to tell someone about it. When I was done explaining what happened I stared at him and waited or him to speak, after a while of waiting I spoke.  
'Shane, say something' I ordered.  
He sighed and put his head in his hands 'I dont know what to say'  
'Do you think anything is going to happen?' I asked him.  
He shrugged and lifted his head up again 'To be honest Claire I dont know. If Myrnin is testing on him then...I guess he will be staying with Myrnin'  
'But what if he breaks free? What if the testing goes wrong and makes Sebastian stronger which will help him break free from the lab, and then he comes back for Carrie?' I questioned.  
'That wont happen Claire' He told me.  
'How do you know?' I asked him.  
'Think about it, Myrnin is one of the oldest vampires in this town, do you really think Sebastian is going to get passed him?' He questioned me.  
'I dont know' I said.  
'I think your just over thinking things' He told me.  
'But Shane its still dangerous, he_ could _break free form the lab. He's bite Carrie before he can trace her' I pointed out.  
He sighed 'But what can we do Claire? We cant do anything but keep an eye on Sebastian'  
'Shane I cant go back to the lab knowing he is there, I was going to kill him today' I told him.  
'Sometimes Claire you have to do things you dont want to do okay?' He tells me.  
'But why do I have to go there? I dont have any reason to go back there and work on a heat protection that will-'  
'Right before you go off the subject there some things your forgetting. One is that Amelie made a deal with you that none of your family would get hurt. two is that if you work with Myrnin that means you can test on him, so you could hurt him by testing things on him. Three you need to be there to double check he doesn't escape, Myrnin is crazy and he might be too focused in his work to realise Sebastian is gone' He explained.

I thought about what he was saying, and to be honest he has got a point. I could test things on Sebastian that can hurt him, and if I'm there I would know that he's still downstairs.  
'So what are you going to do?' He asked me.  
I smiled at him 'I think that I should go get us a drink'  
He laughed 'Good idea'. I got up and walked into the kitchen, I grabbed the bottle of wine and two glasses and brought it into the living room. Shane opened the bottle of wine and poured some into the glasses.  
'So how is Carrie been lately anyway?' He asked me.  
'She's been good' I answered.  
'Do you think she'll forgive me anytime soon?' He questioned.  
'Shane I know this sounds a bit...strange but I think she needs to sort things out with Tyler before anything. Then at least she'll be happy again and then maybe she'll listen to you' I told him.  
He sighed 'Where did I go wrong Claire?', he started to drink the wine.  
'Well you married Anna first of all' I joked.  
He laughed 'Oh the mistakes I make'  
'Dont worry i'v made some before' I say and drank the rest of my wine, Shane finished his of and poured another glass.  
'Its funny to hear that you have made mistakes' He tells me.  
I frowned 'Why is that?'  
'Because your perfect, I mean look at you. Your good at everything you do and you just know how to handle things' He told me.  
'I'm not good at changing tires' I pointed out,  
'Well except for that' He laughed, I laughed then as well.

Me and Shane where having a laugh, and it reminded me of before when we were dating. We had been talking for hours now and we had so much to drink. To be honest I think we were a bit tipsy...or drunk either one it doesn't really matter.  
'Do you remember when you did that real funny impression of that guy...erm...whats his face' I laughed.  
Shane shook his head smiling 'I never did impressions'  
'You always did impressions, I remember because I used to lie there crying with laughing for about half an hour' I reminded him.  
'Oh yer I remember that' He says.  
I shook my head 'No you dont'  
'Yer your right I dont' He said.  
'See? I know you too well' I told him.  
He laughed 'You actually do, I think your the only girl who really knows me'  
'But the question is...do you know me?' I asked him.  
He sat closer to me 'Of course I do'  
I turned so I was facing him 'Okay say what I am going to do right now'  
He stared at me 'Your going to kiss me'.  
'Your correct' I said, I then leaned in and kissed him. Right now I dont care about all those times we argued, this just felt right, and i'm going to do what feels right. Whether its a mistake or not.

**Alright so I added Claire and Shane in this chapter. I thought I should add them in this one since people are getting mad at me. I'm sorry for writing about Carrie and Tyler all the time, its just I have so many ideas for them right now and I feel the need to right them. I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S I have a new story! Its called: Its A Boy Girl Thing! Check it out :) **


	17. Pretty In Pink!

Chapter 17 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I woke up in a good mood I dont know whether it was because today was the day I was going to meet Tyler or because there is no school. Walking downstairs I realised the empty wine bottles in the living room, I picked them up and walked into the kitchen. I placed the wine bottles on the side and started to make some toast.

My mum was no where in sight, which is weird. She's usually up in the morning like me, but I guess that she drank a bit to much yesterday. When I came in yesterday mum was drunk, she was on her own as well. She was acting real weird too, like she didnt want me to go upstairs. She kept saying how she wanted me to stay down stairs with her and just...not go anywhere. Of course I was freaked out but I figured she was only acting like that because she was drunk. People do stupid things when they are drunk right?

I finished making my toast and sat down at the table. As I was eating my toast I begn to think of what could happen tonight. This may just be one of the chances I get to actual be with Tyler, as weird as that sounds its true. I know how stupid I'v been with him and I was a total bitch, I just really hope this turns out right. I'm avoiding any arguments, I cant have another argument with him again. It will ruin the full night. Plus i'm going to try and sort things out too, maybe we'll get back together maybe we wont. All I want is for to be ok with me again, or to a least have a laugh with him.

Right at that moment I heard someone sigh, I looked up to see my mum.  
I smiled 'Morning'  
'Morning' She says, She looked rough.  
'You okay?' I asked her.  
She opened the cupboard door 'Yer'  
'Are you a bit hungover?' I asked her, she took out a small white box and nodded her head.  
'Yer, I think I drunk a bit to much' She said, she made a glass of water and then took out...what looked like a tablet. She took the tablet and then drank some water, guess that was a headache tablet.  
'Mum' I say.  
She looked at me 'Yer?'  
'Why was you drinking on your own?' I asked her.  
She looked a bit confused for a moment but then she shrugged 'I dont know, I cant remember'  
'Its just...you never get drunk on your own. Is everything ok?' I questioned.  
She nodded her head 'Everything is fine'  
'Are you sure?' I asked her.  
'Of course i'm sure' She laughed.  
'Alright then' I said.

It went silent after that and I didnt know what to say. My mum was acting weird last night and they has to be a reason for it. Maybe its because of everything that's happened lately, maybe she's seen Barry with Monica? Or Shane and Anna together? It could of been anything really, maybe something bad happened at work? I dont know and I dont think I will be knowing anytime soon either. I dont plan on asking her about it either, she might go in a mood with me or something. Mind you she isnt like that, she's more of the cal-

I was cut off with my mental babble when I heard a loud bang from upstairs. I looked up at the ceiling and then frowned, just when I thought I was imagining things I heard it again. I looked at my mum and she looked at me.  
'Did you hear that?' I asked her.  
She shook her head 'No...didnt hear a thing'  
I stood up 'Mum I'v just heard a loud bang, and it came from upstairs'  
'Are you sure? I didnt, maybe your just imagining things' She told me, and then there was another bang. I gave her a told-you-so look and went to walk up the stairs.  
'Wait Carrie!' Mum said and ran up to me.  
I frowned at her 'What?'  
'I'll go upstairs, you stay down here' She told me.  
I scoffed 'Yer because I'm going to let you go upstairs alone, mum someone could be up there'  
'I know but...just let me go. I dont want you getting hurt' She says.  
'I wont get hurt mum now lets go-'  
'No! Stay here' She interrupted.  
'Mum, I am coming with you' I said sternly, with that I walked up the stairs. I checked the bathroom first, but no one was in there. The next room was my mums, just as I was about to open it mum stopped me again.  
'Wait Carrie, let me go first. If someone is in there you'll be the one to get hurt first' She pointed out.  
'Its ok, i'm tuff' I say, I then opened the door and walked into the room. Nobody was in there, it just looked normal.  
'See nothing in here no lets-' Mum was interrupted by another bang. It defiantly came from this room, and I scanned the whole room to see if I could find anything. I walked forward and looked behind the door, nothing was there. It was then I heard a creaking sound, I turned to my mums wardrobe and stared at it.

Looking back at my mum I mouthed: Something is in there.  
Mum shook her head and made a gesture for me to get out the room, but obviously I ignored her and walked closer to the wardrobe. I slowly reached out to it and then...opened it.  
'Hey there strang-' I stopped myself from talking when I saw who was in there. Standing in front of me was...Shane.  
I frowned 'Dad? What are you doing here?'  
'I, erm...hi Carrie' He stammered he got out the wardrobe, and I looked him up and down. He was wearing my mums pink bathrobe.  
'Why the hell are you wearing my mum's bathrobe?' I questioned him, he glanced at mum and then looked back at me.  
'I'm wearing it because its...warm' He says.  
I scoffed 'Tell me the truth. Why are you here and why are you wearing my mum's bathrobe?'  
'I...the truth is...I...came through your mum's bedroom window and then...put her bathrobe on' He stutters.  
'Why dd you do that?' I asked him.  
'Yer Shane, why did you do that?' Mum repeated.  
'I did that because...I have a thing for pink bathrobes. I'v always wanted one and I knew Claire had one and so...I came and tried it on' He tells us.  
I looked at mum, and for a second she looked like she was laughing, but then her face turned serious and she looked at me.  
I sighed 'Well I'm going to go downstairs, you can sort everything out here'  
'Oh dont worry I'm coming downstairs as well, Shane can you please get dressed and then...come downstairs. I'll make you breakfast.' She told him, he nodded and then smiled at her. I however walked out the room with mum following me.

When we was downstairs mum started to cook some eggs. She had put some toast in and put the kettle on, where as I was sat there wondering what the hell just happened. Shane was in my mum's bedroom, wearing her bathrobe. Maybe mum wasn't alone when she got drunk, maybe she was with Shane instead. No wonder why mum looked so confused when I asked her why she was getting drunk alone.

About 5 minutes later Shane came down stairs...and he was still wearing mum's bathrobe. Mum had made me a cup of tea and she passed it too me. Shane sat down on the table opposite me, and mum passed him his drink.  
'You could of at least got changed' Mum smiled.  
He shrugged 'Its too comfy'. She laughed and went back to the toaster. She buttered the toast and then placed the eggs on them. She put the toast on a plate and passed them to Shane.  
'Oh eggs on top of me toast, how I like it' He smiled, I shook my head and carried on drinking my drink.  
'So Carrie what are you doing today?' Mum asked me.  
'I'm going shopping with Hailey' I answered.  
'Oh right, you want some money to take?' She questioned.  
'Yes please' I say.  
'Alright I'll give you it when you need it' She told me, I nodded and stood up. I put my cup in the sink and turned to face her.  
'I'm going to get a shower alright? Dont go in the bathroom' I told her.  
'Alright sweetie' She says  
Before I walked out I stopped and turned to her again 'I dont know if I'm going to sleep out or not so...I'll text you okay?'  
She smiled 'Okay' I smiled at her and then turned to Shane. 'That colour suits you by the way' I smiled at him before walking upstairs.

Today should turn out well. I'm going to go shopping with my best friend and hopefully buy some new clothes, and then get to see Tyler on the night. Lets just hope it all turns out right.

**That afternoon...**

Claire's P.O.V

It was only me and Shane in the house now. Carrie went shopping with Hailey ages ago and so it left me with Shane. I'll admit this morning was a bit embarrassing The fact that Carrie had actually court Shane in my bedroom, hiding in my wardrobe made me feel mortified. The worst thing was Shane was in my pink bathrobe. To top that off Shane had to go and say the worst excuse going, I personally found it hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh, and I could tell wanted to laugh too.

It was nice having Shane around, it made me think of old times. The times when we were together and we had a laugh, and how everyday I would smile. I have missed Shane I wont lie, its just I still dont know if I can trust him yet. Shane cheated on me and i'll never forget that, and he knows it too. But I really do believe that Shane is starting to prove himself, he was there for me yesterday and he cheered me up. Thinking about it know Shane has been there for me really ever since I came back to Morganville. Even though he didnt like Barry he still was there for me, but know Barry has gone and nothing is in the way of us too getting together. So what's stopping me? I'v just come out of a relationship and I dont have that trust anymore. I dont think i'll be able to trust a guy or a while now, i'v been cheated on enough and i'm trying to avoid getting cheated on again.

But I did have a good time last night I mean me and Shane had a laugh. Nothing really happened though, all we did was kiss. It didnt go any further then that. But since Shane drove here I couldn't let him drive home, he was drunk just like me. So I let him stay the night, and I let him sleep in my bed. I think I did that because it felt right, It felt right kissing him and it felt right falling asleep next to him. Basically everything I do feels right with him, and that's what reminds me of those time we used to be together. I'm not saying that I will be getting back with him, I'm just saying that he makes me feels right. He makes me feel happy, and right now I need as much happy as I can get, so it looks like Shane will be around for a while.

**Alright so i'v added some more Claire and Shane! I know that most of you want to see some more of Claire and Shane and so...here you go. Next chapter might be Carrie and Tyler, I dont know whether or not there will be any Shane and Claire moments in there. But they might be. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	18. Waterfall!

Chapter 18 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

All day I had been with Hailey. I'v told her that tonight I would be seeing Tyler and that we are going to sort things out. Hailey went all exited and wanted to find something very nice to wear, but I already knew what I was going to wear so there was no point.

Hailey kept talking about Josh. It was weird hearing about him though, mainly because i'v lived with him and I'm so close too him. You can tell she thinks the world of him, she notices everything he does or little things he says too her, stuff that you wouldn't notice half the time. Hailey has been really happy lately and i'm so happy for her, at least she has a good relationship that's working out for her, shopping with Hailey went really well and I had a laugh. But now I had to go home and get ready for tonight, it was already 6 o'clock so I had an hour left.

Walking up to my house I took out my house key and unlocked the door. I saw mum was in the kitchen and I smiled.  
'Hey mum' I said.  
'Hi sweetie, how did your day go?' She asked me.  
'It was great thanks' I replied.  
'Good' She says.  
I took my coat off and hung it up 'Mum' I said.  
'Yer?' She asks.  
'What's going on with you and dad?' I questioned.  
'Me and your dad? Nothing why?' She asked.  
'Because its not everyday you see Shane in your wardrobe with your pink bathrobe on' I answered.  
She stopped what she was doing and turned to me 'Carrie, nothing is going on with me and your dad. He just came over and we got talking, but then we had a drink and so I let him stay the night'  
'Are you sure?' I asked her.  
'I'm sure' She says.  
I smiled 'Good. Anyway I have to go get ready, got to be somewhere soon'.  
She laughed 'Alright, want me to make you tea?'  
'No I'll eat something when I'm there' I told her.  
'Ok' She said, I turned and walked up to my bedroom.

When Carrie Was Ready...

I was finally done with getting ready. I had put my hair down and combed it through, since I straightened it yesterday it was kind of straight, but it still had some natural waves in there too. I had topped up on my eyeliner and mascara, I always put my eyeliner on the top, I never put it under my eyes.

Tonight I was wearing black jeans with a grey top. It was a plane grey top, nothing special really. I checked my self in the mirror and then walked over to my dresser, I grabbed my perfume and put some on. Once I was done with everything I grabbed my phone and headed down the stairs. The time was half 6, and it took me about 15 minutes to get to that water place. So I had at least 10 minutes to spare. I walked into the living room and sat down next to my mum she looked over at me.  
'You look nice' She told me.  
'Thank you' I said.  
'You still going to meet Tyler?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yep'  
'Alright' She says, she looked out the window and then back at me 'You know its getting a bit dark outside, maybe you shouldn't go-'  
'Mum I have to go, its important' I interrupted.  
'I know sorry. How about I drop you off instead? I dont want anything happening' She says.  
I shook my head 'No your alright, and anyway its not that dark outside.'  
She sighed 'Fine, if your walking then you can talk to me on the phone until your with him'  
I rolled my eyes 'Fine'.  
She smiled 'SO when are you setting off?'  
I checked my phone it was 6:40, I stood up 'Right now'. Mum stood up and followed me out the living room. I grabbed my shoes and put them on, I then grabbed my leather coat and put that on too. I turned to her and smiled and she kissed my forehead.  
'You look great' She told me.  
'Thanks mum' I say, I walked to the front door.  
'Alright I'll call you in a bit okay?' She says.  
I nodded my head 'Yer okay, see you later mum'  
'Bye!' She shouts as I close the door.

I walked down the path of my house and turned to my right, I then began to walk straight on. The pool place Tyler showed me before wasn't that far away from my house. It was just in a place where no one would ever guess, that was the best thing about it. Tyler said that he didnt know whether or not anyone knew about it, he just knew it was there because he went "Exploring" with Josh when he was little. They found it years ago, and from then they classed it as there little place. I personally thought that was so cool, the fact that they found a really cool place that is just...amazing. I'd off been so proud if I found something like that, its a shame I never did.

When I was half way there my phone rang, I pressed the green phone and put my phone to my ear.  
'Lo?' I answered.  
'Hey sweetie, are you almost there?' My mum asked.  
'No not yet' I replied.  
'Oh right, well hurry up the sooner your with him the better' She said.  
I laughed 'Mum nothing is going to happen'  
'How can you say that after what happened last time?' She asked me.  
I rolled my eyes 'Mum that doesn't matter, its in the past now'  
'No its not in the past Carrie, you was in hospital. We were all worried about you' She told me.  
'I know you were mum, but I'm okay now' I say.  
She sighed 'I know, I just dont want anything bad happening again'  
'I know you dont mum and it wont alright? Dont worry about it' I said.  
'I'm your mum Carrie its my job to worry' She laughed.  
I smiled to myself 'You worry to much though'  
'Oh dont be silly' She says, I laughed as walked over to the huge wall me and Tyler once climbed over.  
'Alright mum I have to put the phone down for a minute, i'll call you back in a second okay? Bye' I said, I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket. Looking up at the big wall I tried thinking of how I got up before, It took me a while to remember. I soon as I climbed the wall I looked down and took in a deep breath. To me it was a high drop to jump down from, and it took me a while to actually jump off the wall and land on the other side. I took out my phone and called my mum again, she answered on the first ring.

'What was all that about?' Mum asked me.  
'Sorry mum its Hailey, she's upset about something and she texted me. I needed to sort it out' I lied.  
'Oh...okay, well are you there yet?' She asked me, I ran up the first hill, and then the second hill which was higher then the first one.  
'I'm there now, I'm just looking for Tyler' I said. When I finally got to where the pool was I looked around, I couldn't see Tyler anywhere.  
'Oh is he not there yet?' She asked me.  
'No not yet' I answered, I started to look everywhere but I couldn't find him.  
'One second mum, I think I see him' I lied, I put the phone away from me and shouted 'Tyler!'.  
'Round here!' He yelled, I put the phone back to my ear again. It sounded like Tyler shouted from behind the waterfall, I started to make my way over there and looked behind it, there was a huge gap that was big enough to fit through. I began to slowly walk on the verry small path until I got to this cave like thing. Once I was there I turned and looked around inside.

Tyler was sat there on this huge double sleeping bag thing that looked real comfy, and even though it already had a duvet thing he had brought a blanket too. There were candles lit everywhere, and gasped at the sight in front of me.  
'What? What's wrong honey?' Mum asked me, I almost forgot she was on the phone to me.  
'Everything is fine mum, but i'm with Tyler now' I told her.  
'Oh good, I guess I'll leave you too it then.' She says.  
'Thanks mum bye' I said.  
'Bye' She says, I ended the call and walked over to him. I sat down in front of him and looked around.  
'This place looks great' I said.  
'You like it?' He asked me.  
'I love it' I corrected, he went to say something but I stopped him by leaning in and kissing him. When I pulled away he smiled at me.  
'This doesn't mean your forgiven yet' I smiled.  
He smiled 'You want a drink?'  
'Yer please' I said. Tyler took out this bottle of champagne and these two glasses.  
I laughed 'Champagne? How did you get that?'  
'Lets just say i'm friends with people who like alcohol too much' He told me, I smiled at him and watched him pour some champagne into a glass and handed it too me.  
'Thanks' I said and took the drink from him.  
Tyler took a sip of his drink before placing it down and looking at me.  
'So...what exactly are we going to talk about?' He asked me.  
I sighed 'I dont know. I guess we can start with me being a complete bitch'  
He laughed a bit 'Carrie you wasn't even that bad okay? I can see why you-'  
'I should of listened to you' I interrupted, he opened his mouth to speak but I carried on speaking.  
'You were trying so hard to just _speak_ to me, and I wouldn't even let you do that. I ignored you for weeks and through about that you tried so hard to get my attention' I pointed out.  
'But you had your reasons to, after all I did lock you in a cupboard' He says.

I laughed and carried on drinking my champagne 'I will admit that was a very sly trick you did there'  
'I pissed you off so much didnt I?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head and smiled 'Yer you did, but that was only because you wanted me to forgive you. You were practically forcing me to forgive you'  
'I wasn't expecting you to forgive me, I just wanted to be friends' He said.  
I laughed again 'That sounds so sad'  
He smiled 'Shut up'  
'Make me' I say, he shook his head and looked down.  
'Carrie, why did you come here tonight?' He asked me.  
I stopped smiling and frowned 'What do you mean?'  
He looked up at me 'Carrie it was the other day you were ignoring me, why do you suddenly want to speak to me again?'  
I moved over to his side, I sat next to him. I sighed 'Tyler they are so many reasons why'  
'Tell me them' He says, I lifted up my glass and he took the bottle of champagne and poured some more in, he then refilled his drink. I downed my drink until it was empty and looked back him.  
'Drink the rest of your drink and I'll tell you' I told him, he smiled a bit before drinking the rest of his drink. He placed it down on the floor before looking at me again.  
'Tell me now' He ordered.  
I sighed 'I decided to speak to you again because I missed you. I realised that you were the for me when I needed someone, and I figured that I actually needed you more then I thought I did'

He stared at me 'You know I thought you were with that kid'  
I frowned 'That kid? Who's that kid?'  
'The one you've been hanging around recently' He says.  
'Oh you mean Dylan?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'I dont know his name, just know that you have been with him recently. You was sat on that bench with him the other day'  
'Yer that's Dylan. I'm not dating him or anything, he's just new. The receptionist told me to look after him since he's knew' I explain.  
'Oh right' He says.  
I laughed a bit 'I wouldn't go out with him anyway, he's a bit too...plain for me.'  
'I bet everyone's plain to you Carrie' He says.  
'You arnt' I pointed out.  
He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine 'What do you want to happen?'  
'I want things to go back to normal' I replied.  
He smiled a bit 'What do you by that?'. I moved away from him and layed down, I used my arms me up.  
'I meant how things were before the Wedding' I told him, Tyler sat up and looked at me. He moved right over to me so his head was hover over mine.  
'So you want to be together again?' He asked me.  
I smiled a bit 'Yer I do, but remember I havnt exactly for-' Tyler cut my sentence off by kissing me, I put my hands around his neck and he moved closer to me. In the end he was laid above me, he wasn't exactly laying on me, he was sort of hovering over me.  
When he pulled back he smiled down at me 'I missed you so much'  
I giggled 'I missed you too'  
'Good' He says, I laughed and kissed him again.  
After about 10 minutes its started getting out of hand, and I think we both knew it. But the thing is we wasn't doing anything about it. I knew that one of us would say something sooner or later its just that question if...when? I didnt know how long it had been when Tyler actually pulled back, but what I did know is that I didnt have a top on and neither did he.  
'Come here' I ordered, Tyler moved back down to me and carried on. After about another 10 minutes, I moved my hands down to his jeans. He stopped me and moved back so I couldn't kiss him.  
'We cant-'  
'Tyler I'm 17' I reminded him.  
He thought for a moment before speaking 'Carrie...are you sure?'  
I laughed and nodded 'Of course I am'  
'Because you've had champagne if your drunk you'll regret this tomorr-'  
'I'm not drunk okay? There's nothing to worry about' I told him.  
'Oh there is so much to worry about' He says.  
I sighed 'They really isnt anything to worry about okay? I'v done this all before, I know what I'm doing'  
He watched me for a moment before moving closer to me again 'Promise me you'll tell me to stop at anytime'  
'I promise' I said, he smiled at me before he kissing me.

After that everything went by in a blur...all I know is that I was so happy that I was with him right now. You dont even know how much it meant to me or how much he meant to me. There were no words that could describe anything that was happening, I guess he just had that effect on me. When it was all over Tyler moved off me and layed beside me. The sleeping bag Tyler had brought, that was like a double bed , which by the way was so comfortable, was so warm. I sighed and closed my eyes, I had suddenly got caught in this dreamy haze and I was starting to go to sleep. That was until I heard my phone bleep, I opened my eyes and lifted up. I grabbed my phone and checked it, my mum had messaged me.  
'What is it?' Tyler asked me.  
'My mum has sent me a message, wants to know if I'm sleeping out or not' I answered.  
'Tell her your sleeping out' He told me.  
I nodded my head as I texted my mum, I had told her I was staying out and that I'll call her tomorrow. I then turned my phone off and layed back down again, I snuggled up to Tyler and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to drift of to sleep I heard Tyler say something.  
'What?' I asked as I looked up at him.  
'I love you' He whispered.  
I smiled 'I love you too'. With that I drifted of into a deep sleep. This is officially the most perfect night ever, and that's saying something.

**So there you go, a nice happy chapter for you all! For those of you who want Josh and Hailey moments I will try to add them in very soon. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	19. Mood Changer!

Chapter 19 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

I couldn't help but stare at her, that probably sounds creepy but its true. I cant bring myself to stop looking at her, she just looked so angelic. Her hair fell down in waves, she's lucky most girl would die to have her hair. It was sunny outside, you could see it shinning in through the water falls. The cave we were in had shimmers of water on the walls, and most importantly on Carrie, it just made her look ten times more beautiful then she already is.

I sighed and moved closer to her. Last night was perfect there are no words to describe how good it actually was. All I know is that one minute we was talking and then we were laughing and then we were kissing and then everything went in a blur. Its not that I dont remember what happened last night, I remember every single detail of what happened last night. I couldn't really forget it.

In that moment I heard my phone buzz, I slowly moved away from Carrie and sat up. Grabbing my phone I unlocked it and looked down at the screen. I had 8 missed calls, 5 from my mum and 3 from my dad. I also had text messages from them too.  
**Mum: Tyler where are you, I'm worried about you xx  
Mum: Call me when you get this xx  
Dad: You need to call me right now  
Dad: Tyler where the hell are you, your mother is freaking out.**  
'Shit' I muttered, I searched through my contact list and clicked on mum, I then began to text her.  
**Tyler: Mum i'm okay, I told you I was sleeping out. Be home later on xxx**  
After I texted my mum, I checked the time. It was half ten I think its time I woke up Carrie now. I put the phone back near my bag and rolled back over to face her. Moving right over to her I started kissing from her shoulder to her neck. She moved closer to me and then I heard her sigh, for about another minute she was quiet and then she finally spoke.  
'Tyler' She said.  
'Morning' I say as I moved up near her jaw line, I heard her moan a bit and I smiled to myself. I then moved away and looked at her.  
'Are you alright?' I asked her.  
'Yer' She answered, she looked around and then back at me.  
'What time is it?' She asked me.  
'Like...half ten' I told her.  
She stared at me for a moment before pulling a shocked expression 'Half ten?'  
'Yer' I said.  
'Oh my god' She said, she grabbed the blanket and held it up so it covered her, she then lifted up.  
I frowned and lifted up a bit 'What are you doing?'  
'Getting up, my parents are going to be worried sick' She says, Just as she went to get up I put my arms around her to stop her.  
'Stop' I ordered.  
'But they are probably out there looki-'  
'You texted them last night and told them you were sleeping out' I interrupted.  
'Oh shit I did didnt I?' She says.  
'Yep' I said popping the P.  
She sighed 'Sorry'  
I laughed 'Just lay back down'. I let go of her and layed down, she then layed down next to me.

Carrie's P.O.V

'Just lay back down' Tyler laughed, he layed down and I layed down next to him. I really shouldn't have lifted up, the cold breeze had got to me and sent me all cold.  
'You cold?' Tyler asked me as he rubbed my arm.  
'Just a bit' I said, he kept rubbing my arm to make me warm again, but it wasn't working. So I decided to move right over to him, I layed my head on his chest and snuggled into him.  
I sighed 'Your so warm'  
He laughed a bit and I felt his start to draw patterns on my skin 'Does this mean i'm forgiven then?'  
'You were from the beginning' I told him.  
'Oh thank god' He says.  
I laughed then 'I cant believe you tried so hard to get me, I wasn't even worth it. You should of just moved on'  
'I couldn't' He said.  
'Why?' I asked him.  
'Because you are worth it' He told me. I sighed and lifted up I hovered over him and leaned my forehead on his.  
'How can you think that after everything I did too you?' I asked you.  
'And what exactly did you do? Ignore me?' He questioned.  
'I was a bitch' I pointed out.  
'You were being reasonable, I probably would have done the same. Now please just forget about it' He says.  
'Ok' I said, he moved my hair behind my ear.  
'Your not going to let it go are you?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'Maybe, I'll try'  
'Can you forget it for now?' He asked me.  
'If I have something to distract me' I said.  
He smiled 'I can do that'. I laughed and he kissed me, I practically moved so I was on top of him and he really didnt seem to mind.

He pulled away from me 'I could get used to it'  
'Get used to what?' I asked him.  
He laughed a bit 'What do you think?'  
I stared at him for a moment 'You would do all that again?'  
'Why wouldn't I?' He asked me.  
'Would you dare to do it...right now?' I asked him.  
He stared at me this time and I couldn't help but smile 'Alright I'll take that as a no-'  
'I never said no' He interrupted.  
'So then its a yes' I pointed out.  
'Wow you can be verry pressuring you know that?' He asked me.  
I shrugged 'I dont really care'  
'Oh I know you dont, one of the best things about you' He told me.  
'Thank you' I said, I slowly rolled off him and started to get out of the bed.  
He lifted up 'Where are you going?'  
I glanced at him 'Somewhere'. I wrapped the blanket around me and stood up.  
'Carrie what the hell-'  
'I'm going to go for a swim, you can come if you want' I interrupted.  
'But you havnt brought spare clothes' He pointed out.  
'Who said you needed clothes?' I asked him. He stared at me and I shrugged, I turned around and carried on walked to the water fall.  
'No wait, i'm coming with you' He tells me.  
I laughed 'Thank god you said that, I thought i'd be alone'  
He had grabbed another blanket and walked over to me 'How can I leave you alone?'  
'I dont know' I said.  
'Exactly, come on lets go' He says, he walked over near the waterfall and looked at me.  
'I'm going to jump out' He tells me.  
'You serious?' I asked him.  
'Yer, come on its great' He says.  
I shook my head 'No...no way'  
'Fine,see you down there then' He said, with that he dropped his towel and jumped through the water fall. I gasped and ran towards it, I stopped myself before I could run off.  
'Come on Carrie!' I heard him shout.  
I sighed in frustration and walked back a bit, I then ran over to the waterfall, dropped my towel on the way and jumped through the water.

The water was cold and I quickly swam up to the surface to get some air.  
'Oh my gosh its so cold!' I yelled, it was then I realised I couldn't see Tyler, I looked around and he wasn't anywhere.  
'Tyler' I called, right then I felt someone grabbed hold of my wait and pull me back. I yelped and grabbed hold of there arms.  
'You did it' I heard Tyler voice say from behind me.  
'I wouldn't of if you told me the water was cold' I told him, I spun around so I was facing him.  
'What if I told you there were living things in this water?' He asked me.  
'Oh fucking hell' I said, I practically jumped on him. Seriously he had to get his balance in order to keep hold of me, my legs were secured around his waist and his hands were near my thighs.  
'I was joking' He laughed.  
'That wasn't funny' I told him.  
'Oh it was' He chuckled.  
'This water is freezing' I say.  
'You get used to it' He says he then looked around 'Let me take you to somewhere more comfortable'  
I frowned 'What?'. He didnt answer me instead he started walking through the water over to..where ever.  
'Where the hell are you taking me-' I stopped my sentence and gasped, I felt something cold hit my bare back. Turns out it was a wall, a very cold wall at that matter.  
'You okay?' He asked me.  
I shook my head 'No, the wall is colder then the water'  
He looked amused and I raised my eyebrow at him, as soon as he saw me do that he burst out laughing.  
'I do not...find this funny' I told him.  
He shook his head 'No neither do I'

I frowned and was about to speak but of course he kissed me again. My hands were tangled in his wet hair and his hands were still holding my thighs, he was kind of pressing himself against me a bit. But to be honest I didnt care, nothing really matter at that moment but me and him.

Josh's P.O.V

'So Tyler stayed out last night?' Hailey asked me.  
I nodded my head 'With Carrie'  
'Yer I know she's with him' She says. I was spending the day with Hailey today and right now I was sat down on this bench with her. Its funny because she never realise that no one is ever around when i'm with her, but I like it like that. No one can disturb us or bother us, and its more private.  
'Oh imagine what they could be doing' She says.  
I laughed and moved closer to her 'Hails if I were you I wouldn't imagine it'  
She smiled at me 'Yer your right, why imagine it when I can just...let it happen myself'  
I raised my eyebrow at her and she burst out laughing 'I was joking'  
She sat there for about 2 minutes just laughing, so I moved my head to her neck and she immediately stopped.  
'What if I wasn't joking?' I asked her.  
'Erm..I-I...dont think...-'  
'Maybe I should give you some time to think about what your going to say' I said, I sat back and stared at her. She stared at me and I smiled at her.  
'You really like to make me nervous dont you?' She asked me.  
I nodded my head 'Yer I do'  
'Why is that?' She asked me she brought her knees up to her chest and kept on staring at me.  
I shrugged 'Its just so easy'.  
She frowned at me 'Its not that easy'  
I nodded my head 'It is'  
'Alright then, prove it. Make me move right over to you' She ordered, I looked her right in the eyes. I slowly moved my hands to her feet and grabbed hold of them, the whole time I wasn't looking away from her. I then pulled her so she moved right over to me, I had brought her so she was inches away from my face.  
'Done' I said.  
She looked down and I could tell that she was blushing, I laughed and put my finger under her chin to lift her face up.

'I think your so cute when you blush' I told her.  
'Shut up' She says and berried her head in my chest.  
'Wow that's interesting' I said,  
She looked at me and frowned 'What?'  
'I made you go from nervous to embarrassed, am I like...the mood changer or what?' I asked her.  
She laughed 'You could be if you really tried, but you only made me feel two emotions. Can you make me feel three?'  
'Alright I can make you feel...happy' I told her.  
'Go on then' She says, and so I did. I kissed her and at first she seemed surprised by it but then she kissed back. Hailey is special to me and to be honest think i'm going to be with her a long time. Or at least I hope so, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

**Josh and Hailey moment! I know it isnt that long but I did try to fit it in, hopefully I'll be able to add some more of them in in the next chapter. But I dont know yet. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	20. Going Home!

Chapter 20 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Tyler had been swimming for ages now We was in the water for about 3 hours or something. In the end Tyler suggested we started to get our stuff together and then go home. I didnt want to at first but he reminded me about how how our parents would get worried and plan a search party for us.

So we both got out and went back to the cave. I got changed and so did he and then I helped him tidy up the sleeping bag, blankets and candles. After everything was cleared we made our way out of the cave and started to head back home. We walked down the two hills and then climbed the wall. We then held hands and started to make our way back to the glass house.

I suppose its going to be weird going back to the Glass house. Mainly because I havnt been there in a while. I have missed going there, I used to have a laugh when I went there. Josh and Tyler would argue all the time and Michael would try to shut them up. Eve would say some funny joke and then we would start having girly conversations. So I missed going there but now I dont see why I shouldn't be going there. The reason why I stopped going there because I was arguing with my dad and I hated Anna. But now Anna has gone and Shane is gone back to being okay I guess I should go back there now.

'Carrie. Carrie. Carrie' Tyler says as he clicked his fingers in front of his face.  
I blinked and then looked at him 'What?'  
He smiled a bit 'Your really good at going into a world of your own you know that?'  
'Erm...no...sorry, what was you saying?' I asked him.  
'I was telling you that my mum and dad are going to be asking us where we were last night' He answered.  
'Oh...what should we say?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Just say we camped out or something'  
'Would they believe that?' I asked him.  
He thought for a moment 'There going to have too because I'm not going them another answer.'  
'Do you think the will know what we did?' I asked him.  
He burst out laughing 'No, how would they know?'  
I shrugged 'I dont know I just thought...stop laughing at me, I was just asking'.  
'The things you say Carrie' He chuckled.  
'Shut up' I said.  
'Make me' He says, I slowly turned and looked at him. We both stared at each other for about...30 seconds and then we burst out laughing.

After that we both fell silent again, it wasn't awkward or anything it was more of the peaceful silence. We wasn't that far from the Glass house now, my mum's house and the Glass house wasn't that far from the waterfall place. Which is a good thing because that means that I dont have to walk that far whenever I want to go there, or whenever Tyler wants me to go there. I dont know whether me and him will go back there, he probably will. I loved going there it seriously is a great place, I just hope that nobody else find it.

**When Carrie and Tyler arrived at home...**

When me and Tyler walked inside the Glass House only Michael and Eve were in. They were both in the kitchen together and from the looks like they were having a cute moment together. When me and Tyler walked into the kitchen, Michael had his arms wrapped around Eve's waist whilst Eve was making them both a drink. It was so adorable but me and Tyler ruined the whole moment.  
'We are back!' Tyler announced. Michael sighed and moved away from Eve, Eve looked down at the drinks. Michael looked from me and then back too Tyler.  
'Where have you been?' Michael asked Tyler.  
'What do you mean?' Tyler asked him.  
'You know what I mean Tyler, now answer me' Michael ordered.  
'We went camping' Tyler told him.  
'Camping?' Michael repeated, Eve turned around then to face us both.  
'Yer' Tyler says.  
'Funny I didnt see you take the tent' Michael said.  
Tyler shrugged and didnt say anything, Michael stared at him for a moment before looking at me, and then once again he looked back at Tyler.  
'Did Carrie go camping with you?' Michael asked him.  
'Yer' Tyler says.  
Michael crossed his arms and raised and eyebrow at him 'So you and Carrie both camped out all night?'  
Tyler nodded his head 'Yer we did, we didnt plan on staying the night. It just got late and we were both tired, so we decided to stay out'  
'You could of at least told us that' Eve said.  
'I did' Tyler pointed out.  
'Yer the next day, Tyler we were worried about you.' Michael told him.  
'I'm sorry I just didnt think' Tyler said.  
'You didnt think? Tyler this town is full of vampires! Do you know what could of happened to you?' Eve questioned him.  
'Yes mum I do know what could of happened to me, but nothing did happen to me' Tyler said.  
'Its not the point! What if something did happen to you?' Eve asked him.  
'I dont know mum, but nothing has happened has it? So can you stop worrying now?' Tyler asked her.  
'Can I stop Worrying? Stop worrying are you kidding me?' Eve yelled.  
'Eve' Michael said.  
She looked at him 'What?'  
'Calm down' Michael told her.  
'No I will not calm down! Anything could of happened to him!' Eve yelled.

Michael looked over at me 'What does Claire think about all this?'  
'About what?' I asked him.  
'About coming in late and camping out?' He answered.  
'She doesn't mind, I told her I was staying out last night' I told him.  
'Right and she was okay with you camping out?' He asked me.  
I cleared my throat 'Yer she's okay with it'  
Eve scoffed 'Claire wouldn't let you stay camp out'  
'Why wouldn't she?' I asked her.  
'Because the town is full of vampires!' Eve tells me.  
'Alright then if Claire is okay with it then what about Shane?' Michael asked me.  
'Shane?' I repeated.  
'Yer, what does Shane think about this?' Michael asked me.  
I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I didnt really know what to say, Shane didnt know I was going to go out.  
Michael leaned next to Eve and raised his eyebrow at me 'He doesn't know that you went out last night does he?'  
'I...um...he...-'  
'Carrie answer me right now does Shane know that you went out last night?' Michael questioned me.  
'Well...not at first but my mum would have told him' I said.  
Michael and Eve laughed 'So Shane didnt know at first?' Eve asked me.  
I shook my head 'No he didnt'  
'Of course he didnt, if he didnt you wouldn't have made it too the door. Carrie, if it was up to Shane you wouldn't have camped out last night' Michael told me.  
'Well I didnt know I was staying out till later on' I tell him.  
'Alright well you can tell him that when you see him cant you?' He asked me.  
'What? What do you mean?' I questioned.  
'I mean the next time you see Shane you can tell him that you and Tyler slept out together...Oh and you might want to add that it was just you two together and nobody else' Michael says.  
'No! Why do I have to tell my dad about this?' I asked him.  
'Because parents need to know these things, and then he can tell you how dangerous it is' Michael answered.  
'Well I'm not going to tell him' I say. Eve and Michael looked at each other and smiled at each other, they then looked back at me, Michael then stood up straight.

'Carrie you are going to tell him' Eve told me.  
I shook my head 'No i'm not i'm not saying a word about it. If he mentions it then i'll tell him what's happened, but i'm not bringing it up'  
Michael shrugged 'Alright fine if you dont tell him we will. But we will tell him what we think might of happened'  
'And what do you think happened?' Tyler asked him.  
'Well considering that it was you two alone together makes it sound a bit wrong. God i'm going to love Shane's reaction when I tell him you stayed the night with each other as well' Michael tells us.  
'But your twisting it!' Tyler said.  
Michael smiled 'No Tyler this is what we think has happened, and this is what it looks like happened.'  
'You cant do that, do you not realise how out of order that is?' Tyler asked him.  
'I dont care how out of order this is, its the way its going to go' Michael told him, with that Michael and Eve both walked out the kitchen.

I looked at Tyler and sighed 'Dont worry nothing is going to happen..or to you anyway. They are only going to tell my dad and he will give me a big lecture or something'  
He looked at me and shook his head 'I dont think you get what they are going to tell him'  
I frowned 'They are going to tell him that we stayed out in a town full of vampires'  
Tyler ran a hand through his hair and sighed 'Carrie, they are going to tell Shane that we both stayed the night together...alone. Do you not see where i'm going with this?'  
I thought for a moment before I finally got what he was trying to say 'Oh shit...It cant be that bad, we'll just tell them that they have the wrong idea'  
'I'v dropped you in this' He says.  
I shook my head 'No you havnt, it will be okay. Shane wont get mad at you at least'. I walked over to him and he rested his forehead against mine.  
'Shane will kill me, you have no idea how protective he is over you' Tyler tells me.  
I laughed a bit 'I dont care, he cant change the past'  
Tyler opened his mouth to say something but he got interrupted when someone knocked on the door.  
I sighed and moved back from him, I then walked over to the door 'I'll get it!'. I opened the door and stared at the person in front of me.

'Oh...didnt expect to see you here' Anna says. I glared at her and didnt say anything, way to ruin a good moment.

**Alright so Anna has shown up again! When is she going to quit? Wonder how Carrie is going to take this. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	21. Maybe A Chance!

Chapter 21 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

I stared at Anna and didnt say anything, I couldn't believe she was here How many times does she have to be told to go away? She wont accept the fact that Shane doesn't want her anymore.  
'Want do you want Anna?' I asked her.  
'I want Shane, now move' She ordered, she went to push past me but I shoved her back.  
'No, your not coming in' I told her.  
She scoffed 'That isnt up to you now is it? Its up to Michael'  
'Do you really think I give a shit?' I asked her.  
She glared at me 'Look all I want to speak to is your dad'  
'Yer you just said that' I pointed out.  
'What is your problem? I'm not here to speak to you, so move' She demands, once again she went to push past me but I shoved her back again.  
'My problem is that I dont like you, and I know you dont like me. You were a complete bitch too me and you know it. And on top of that nobody wants you here again, they never did, its a shame you couldn't see it' I told her.  
'That is so not true!' She spat.  
'It is Anna and you know it, so do us all a favor and leave us alone' I said.  
'No, i'm not leaving until I get to speak with Shane' She says.  
I let out a frustrated sigh 'Get the message Anna! Shane doesn't want you, he never did. He only dated you to make my mum jealous anybody could see it.'  
'That's not true' She said, this time she sounded...broken, her voice broke at the end of her sentence.  
'Anna please, just go home' I said, I went to shut the door but she stormed straight over to me, pushed the door open wider and practically dragged me out. I grabbed hold of her arm and ripped her hand off my top, I then shoved her forward and she yelped.  
'Why dont you try that again?' I yelled.

At that moment I saw Tyler run to the door, he looked from me too Anna.  
'What is going on?' He asked me.  
'This bitch grabbed me!' I answered.  
Anna glared at me 'Shane loves me Carrie, your just too jealous to admit it.'  
I scoffed 'Oh yer because I'm jealous of my dad and...you'  
'Urgh, I didnt come here too fight, I came here too talk to Shane' She says.  
'Well he isnt here so leave!' I told her.  
She stared at me 'What do you mean he isnt here?'  
'I mean he is not in this house, what else could it mean?' I asked her.  
'Well...do you know where he is?' She asked me.  
I stood up straight 'Yer I know here he is'  
'Where? Tell me' She ordered.  
'He's with my mum' I told her.  
She frowned 'Your mum? As in...Claire Danvers?'  
I nodded my head and smiled 'What can I say they where meant for each other'  
She stared at me 'Me and Shane are still married'  
'Oh yer I know, did he tell you he wanted a divorce?' I asked her.  
'Carrie' Tyler said. I didnt look at him, I just kept my eyes focused on Anna.  
'He does not want a divorce!' Anna shouted.  
I laughed 'Keep telling yourself Anna, but that's that truth.'  
'Its your fault why we split up!' She yelled.  
I shook my head 'No Anna it was yours, see if you didnt do those horrible things to me maybe you and him might be together. But thankfully your not'  
She stared at me for a few seconds before turning to walk away. She didnt look back or anything and I was actually surprised, I'd of thought she would off shouted something down the street, but she didnt.

I turned and walked to the door, that's when I saw Tyler watching me.  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Was they any need to say those things?' He questioned.  
'Tyler she deserved it' I said.  
He sighed 'Just...next time dont argue okay?'  
I stared at him and he raised an eyebrow at me, I sighed 'Fine, but if she starts again I cant promise anything'  
'Alright' He says, he opened the door and we both walked back inside the house. When I sat down Michael and Eve stared at me, I sighed as I began to explain everything that just happened.

Shane's P.O.V

I'v been spending a lot of time with Claire recently, and I loved every minute of it. Even though we wasn't back together It still felt like we was, It was like when we was together all those years ago. I dont know if Claire is thinking about giving me another chance but I really hope she is. Claire means the world to me, and that fact that me and her getting back together could happen, made me feel so happy. If we did get back together then we could be a proper family, and I can be a proper farther to Carrie. I still need to make up for everything I'v done to her.

Claire told me yesterday that Carrie went out to meet Tyler. She was out door ages and I was getting really worried, but then she texted Claire saying she was sleeping out. That worried me, I didnt want Carrie sleeping out with Tyler anything could happen. I remember when I was a teenager, I was a player and I regret it now. But I do know every trick in the book when it comes to all the dating things, I should know about that stuff since I went out with nearly every girl. So I was hoping that nothing happened between them.

Claire had decided to make tea now, and she was going to text Carrie to come home. She was making her famous tacos, the ones I loved. I was helping her make them too, she made me do all the chopping and she did...everything else. I did ask her if I could do anything else for her but she said no. So I decided to set the table instead, I grabbed three plates, three knifes and three forkes. I walked into the living room and stared to set the table, when I was almost done I heard someone knock on the door.  
'I'll get it!' I yelled to Claire as I walked to the door, I opened the door and my smile faded.  
'Hello Shane' Anna said.  
'Anna? What are you doing here?' I questioned.  
'I'v come to talk to you' She replied.  
'Well I dont want to talk to you' I said.  
'Oh Shane dont be like that' She says.  
'No Anna you stop being like this, I'v already told you before that I dont want to speak to you' I reminded her.  
'But we need to sort things out' She told me.  
'Sort what out? Anna there is nothing to sort out!' I tell her.  
'Yes there is, Shane we are still married! We need to sort this out, I know you still want to be with me' She says.  
I shook my head 'No Anna you've got it all wrong. I do not want to be with you, we have nothing to sort out'  
She stared at me for a moment before speaking 'Is it true you want to divorce me?'  
I frowned 'Why? Did someone say that?'  
She nodded her head 'Yer, Carrie did. She told me that you wanted a divorce and that you didnt want to be with me'

Carrie was right, I did want to divorce Anna and I didnt want to be with her. I dont want to seem harsh but I guess Anna has to hear it the hard way, because she really isnt getting the message.  
'Carrie is right, I want a divorce' I told her.  
She gasped 'B-But Shane I thought you loved me'  
I shook my head 'Anna I'm sorry, but I dont love you. I dont want to be with you'  
'Is it because of her?' She asked me.  
'Who?' I asked her.  
'Claire, you want to be with her dont you?' She questioned me.  
I stared at her, should I tell her the truth or just...lie?  
'Yer, I do want to be with Claire. Anna I dont want to be with you so please could you just...leave me alone?' I asked her.  
'But I dont want to leave you alone, Shane I still want you' She cried, her eyes had started to water now.  
'Sorry Anna but that's not what I want. You'll find someone better then me though dont worry' I tell her.  
'But I dont want someone, I want you' She sobbed.  
'But I dont want you Anna, and you going to have to face that' I said.  
'Shane...please...dont do this' She said.  
I shook my head 'I'm really sorry Anna, but I have to do this.'  
'No you dont!' She cried.  
I nodded my head 'Yer I do, and I will be divorcing you. The papers should come to you soon'  
'No! Shaney please, dont leave me!' She begged, she had walked over to me now and she tried to kiss me.  
I sighed and pushed her back 'Go home Anna, there is nothing for you here okay? I'm sorry it had to come to this.'. I turned and walked inside.  
'No! Shane! Dont leave me!' She shouted after me, I ignored her and shut the door. I then turned and walked back to Claire in the kitchen, she looked at me and stood up.

'Shane' She said as she walked closer to me 'I'm so sorry that happened' She says as she hugged me.  
I laughed a bit 'Dont worry it had to be done sooner or later'  
She laughed as she moved away from me 'Do you want me to make you an extra taco?'  
I nodded my head and we both laughed 'Thank you Claire'  
She smiled at me 'No problem'. With that she went back to her cooking and I went back to setting the table. Thank god I have Claire with me right now. From the looks of things she was listening to me and Anna just then, so maybe she heard me saying how I did want to be with her again. So maybe Claire will think about me and her more and decide to be with me again. They are so many chances now that I could have, and I hope I get one.

**Claire and Shane moments guys. Shane is going to divorce Anna! What do you guys think is going to happen now? Please comment your thoughts thanks for reading :) **


	22. Taco's at Eves!

Chapter 22 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Yesterday wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. When I went home to my mum and Shane I thought that they where going to ask me questions about me and Tyler, but they didnt. They didnt even mention it, they didnt even hint towards it. So I just kept going on as normal, but yet I kept thinking that they would have brought it up, but like I said they didnt.

But I was looking forward to today. Mum, Shane and me where going to go back to the Glass house and have tea there. Since we dont have any interruptions then It should be a laugh. We was all ready to go to the Glass house now and Shane insisted on taking us there. We jumped in his car and he drove us to the Glass house, once we was there I jumped out the car and ran to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited, mum and Shane then came from behind me.

Josh answered the door and once he saw us all he grinned and opened the door wider so we could all come in. When I walked in the living room no one was in there, so I turned back around and followed everyone into the kitchen. Eve was cooking and Michael was...sort of helping her. Tyler was sat at the table and Josh sat down next to him, I smiled and sat opposite them.  
'Something smells nice' Mum smiled as she walked over to Eve.  
'Its only Taco's Claire' Eve laughed.  
'It still smells nice, do you want any help?' Mum asked her.  
'Erm...yer sure' She says.  
'I thought I was helping you?' Michael said.  
Eve turned and smiled at him 'Honey you dont need to, you can go talk to Shane now if you want'  
'Are you sure?' He asked her.  
'I'm sure, I have Claire now' Eve says.  
'Dont worry Michael, Claire did that to me yesterday' Shane told him.  
'I'm surprised your complaining, you usually dont like to do anything' Mum said.  
Eve laughed 'That goes to you too Michael, I'm surprised your complaining too'  
'We only want to help' Michael smiled, Shane nodded his head in agreement.  
'Well if you want to help that much, why dont you do the washing?' Eve asked Michael.  
'Oh...no your okay' Michael said, Shane started laughing.  
'What you laughing at? Next time you come round my house your doing my washing' Mum told him.  
Shane stopped laughing 'Claire I think we need to sort something out here, because I cant except that'  
We all started laughing then and my mum and Eve turned back around to make the Taco's.  
'Alright so your tea is going to be out in about 10 minutes so kids why dont you go and set the table' Eve told us.  
'Mum is only takes one person to set the table' Josh told her.  
'Yer but we have a lot of people around so its takes about...two' Eve says.  
'Its takes two to do a lot of things' Josh said and smiled at Tyler.  
Tyler glared at him 'Shut up'  
'So who will set the table?' Eve asked us all.  
'I think...Tyler and Carrie should _do it_..._together' _Josh announced, he looked really amused.  
'Josh, shut up' Tyler ordered.  
Eve shook her head 'Jokes later boys go set the table'  
Josh turned to me 'Carrie, your alright with doing it with Tyler right?'  
I stared at him 'Why cant you?'  
'Because you've done _it _before...I mean because cant be bothered' He said and smiled at me.

I knew what he was doing, and so did Tyler. Josh clearly knew about me and Tyler and now he is making these stupid jokes about us.  
'Josh go set the table with Tyler' I said, he shrugged and then stood up. He walked out the room and Tyler followed after him, I then felt very awkward.  
'What was Josh on about Carrie?' Michael asked me, I looked at him and he raised his eyebrow. He knew what Josh was on about, he just wanted to see if I would tell him or not.  
I shrugged 'I dont know, you know what Josh is like with his stupid jokes'.  
I could see Shane staring at me in the corner of my eye and so I turned and looked at my mum and Eve.  
'Do you want me to make the drinks?' I asked Eve, anything that can keep me distracted from talking right now would really do me a favor.  
'Yes please' Eve smiled. I stood up and walked over to the sink and grabbed the cups, I then grabbed the juice bottle and started to make everyone their drinks. Josh and Tyler walked back in then and they sat back down at the table, I however grabbed two cups and walked into the living room.  
'Help Carrie with the drinks' Eve ordered the boys, I heard them both sigh and then get up. About a minute later they both walked into the living room and placed the cups on the table, I set the cups around the table for everyone and turned back to the boys. Josh looked very amused and he was looking at Tyler, where as Tyler was glaring at him.  
'Right that's it, Josh what is going on?' I asked him.  
'Well you should know Carrie you was there when it happened' Josh answered.  
'What? What are you on about?' I questioned him.  
'Dont think I dont know about you and Tyler' He told me.  
Tyler sighed 'Nothing happened, we was sorting everything out that was it'  
'So what do you think happened?' I asked him.  
He laughed a bit 'What do you think? You both slept out together alone? It takes two to do it'  
'Josh! That didnt happen! We were sorting out the argument that we had, that was it!' I lied.  
He stopped smiled and looked at Tyler 'Really?'  
I nodded my head 'Yes, now please stop making these jokes because Michael is starting to thing the same way you are Josh and I'll get into shit for it'  
'Oh...sorry, I wont say anything anymore' He says.  
'Thank you' I said, Josh then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I walked over to Tyler 'How the hell does Josh know?'  
'Carrie he is my brother, he can see right through me' He pointed out.  
'You could of denied it!' I said.  
'I did, but he kept saying that I was lying' He tells me.  
I ran a hand through my hair 'Tyler if my dad finds out he'll kill me-'  
'He wont, just chill out okay?' He asked me, I nodded my head and he smiled at me.  
'Come on, we need to help my mum with the cooking' He said.  
I laughed 'Or she'll kill you'. With that we both walked out the living room and into the kitchen. When we walked in Eve and my mum where placing Taco's on plates, Shane looked at us both.  
'Tea is out might as well go back in there' He told us, we both nodded our heads and walked back into the living room.

Eve and my mum handed out the plates for everyone and we all sat down at the table. Everything wet really well and to be honest all we did was laugh and joke. It felt good to be with everyone like this, we was all having a good time and it just made me so happy. Before all it was, was arguments and I hated it. But now things have changed and every thing has got better. My mum and Shane are getting along well, Eve and Michael are well...solid as ever. Josh, me and Tyler are fine, everything was perfect and I couldn't be more grateful.

When we all finished eating Michael and Shane offered to take the plates out. So mum and Eve went to pick a film for the night, about 5 minutes later Josh went with them since they where picking girly films. Soon Michael and Shane came back in and joined Josh and everyone too pick the films. Me and Tyler then decided to clear the table, I picked up all the sources and brought them back into the kitchen, Tyler brought back all the cups. I started to place the sources back to where they went and Tyler put the cups back in the sink.  
'You alright Carrie?' Tyler asked me.  
'I'm fine' I answered.  
'You sure?' He asks.  
'Yer why?' I asked him.  
'Your just quiet' He says.  
'Oh...I didnt notice' I say.  
'Your worried arnt you?' He asked me.  
'What? Worried about what?' I questioned, Of course I knew what he was asking me.  
'Your worried about your dad finding out about us' He pointed out.  
I shrugged 'Maybe just a bit'  
'Carrie they wont please just try and forget about it' He says as he walked closer to me.  
'Your right I should really forget about it' I said.  
'You should because you worry way too much' He laughed.  
I smiled 'Yer well you wont be saying that when my dad kills me will you?'  
'Your right I wont, I'll probably be running from him' He jokes.  
I laughed 'You actually would as well'  
He smiled down at me 'Right come on were going to watch a film, and I bet that will make you forget about it'  
I laughed and opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by someone else.

'Forget about what?' Michael asked us.  
'Erm...Carrie forgot to do her homework, she's worrying that she'll get a detention' Tyler lied.  
'Dont lie to me Tyler' Michael says. Me and Tyler didnt say anything, we just both stared at him.  
'Is this about when you two stayed out together?' He asked us, we still didnt answer.  
'Something did happen didnt it?' He questioned.  
'No, nothing happened' Tyler lied.  
'Then why has Josh been making those jokes, and why is Carrie worried that Shane will fine out?' He asked him.  
'Josh thinks that something happened and Carrie is worried that Shane will think that and then go mad at her' Tyler told him. Right then Shane walked into the kitchen, he looked at us all and frowned.  
'What's going on?' He asked us all.  
'We was just talking about that night that Carrie and Tyler slept out together' Michael answered him.  
Shane turned and faced us 'Oh...that. I was meaning to talk to you about that actually'  
'Well now isnt the time, they are putting on a film so we should just all go back in there and watch the film' I said, Michael shook his head and shut the kitchen door and Shane sat down at the table.  
'They can start the film without us' Michael said, I looked back at Tyler who was looking at Michael, I turned back to face Shane and Michael again.  
'So what happened when you both went to meet each other?' Shane asked us.  
'Nothing we both just started talking' Tyler answered.  
'Right and why did you both decide too sleep out?' Michael asked us.  
'Because by the time we had stopped sorting everything out it was really dark and we didnt want to go back home. So we stayed out' Tyler told him.  
'So nothing happened between you both why you stayed out?' Michael questioned him.  
Tyler shook his head 'No nothing happened'  
'Carrie tell me the truth' Shane ordered, I turned and looked at him.  
'What?' I say.  
'Did you have sex with Tyler?' He asked me.  
'Dad! You cant just go around asking questions like that!' I said.  
'Well did you?' He asked me.

Right then the door opened and My mum poked her head around the door.  
'We are waiting for you' She tells us.  
'Claire do you know anything about these two?' Shane asked her.  
She frowned 'What do you mean?'  
'Do you know if Carrie and Tyler have had sex together?' He asked her.  
'No I didnt, know one told me that' She said, she opened the door wider and looked at me.  
'What's going on Carrie?' She asked me.  
'Nothing! I didnt do anything with him! I dont even know why your asking us these questions' I lied.  
'Because Carrie we need to know these things' My mum said.  
'You dont need to know anything, because nothing happened!' I told her.  
'We were sorting everything out, if you hadn't of realised me and Carrie had an argument. We both wanted to sort it out and so we did, but it was too late to go out and walk in the dark so we slept out' Tyler explained.  
'Is that the truth?' Shane asked me.  
'That is the truth' I lied.  
'Alright well dont do anything like that again' Michael tells us.  
'We wont' Tyler said.  
'Can we go watch the film now?' I asked Shane.  
He nodded his head 'Yer, go on'. I didnt hesitate I walked straight out the kitchen and into the living room.  
What was all that about?' Eve asked me.  
I shook my head 'Nothing'. After that everyone came into the living room and sat down on the couch, we all then began to watch the film.

Me and Tyler had planned to not tell anyone, we both know that if everyone knew then they wouldn't trust us and our parents would of killed us. So we both planned out everything we was going to say before we went home, so this way no one will know. So I hope that nobody finds out because if that was the case, we would be in big trouble and none of us want that.

**Alright I'm going to stop this chapter here. I'm going to try and add some parts with Shane and Tyler and maybe Shane and Carrie. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	23. To The Park!

Chapter 23 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

Yesterday went really well no one argued, we was just all laughing. I will admit when Shane and my dad kept asking me and Carrie questions it was very awkward, and they both really annoyed me when they did that. But I soon forgot about it when we was watching the film.

Carrie decided to sleep over last night as well and I could tell Shane was happy about that. Him and Carrie havnt exactly been getting along recently and she had stopped coming own here. But when Carrie and Claire came down yesterday you could see how happy Shane was, and when Carrie said she was sleeping over i dont think I'v seen Shane so happy before. I think he's getting along with Carrie again, which is great. Things are starting to go right now and I think we all deserve it since we went through so much off the arguing.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, I realised my dad was sat there reading the newspaper, no one else was in the kitchen. I walked passed him and starting searching the cupboards. In the end I put some bread in the toaster and put the kettle on.  
'Morning Tyler' Dad said.  
'Morning' I say.  
'Your up early arnt you?' He asked me.  
'Slept well last night I guess' I said.  
He raised his eyebrow at me 'Right. Carrie still asleep?'  
I frowned 'I dont know, why would you ask me that?'  
'I thought you would know' He said.  
'Why? Because I said I slept well?' I questioned him.  
He sighed and put the news paper on the table, he then looked at me 'Yer that is why I said it'  
'Why? Why would you say that?' I asked him.  
'Because Tyler you've already gone out and stayed the night with her, you wont tell us what really happened' He says.  
'This again. Dad we were sorting out an argument, why cant you just believe me?' I asked him.  
'Because its not true, something must of happened.' He says.  
'Why do you think that?' I asked him.  
'Because Tyler I know how stupid you can be when your a teenager. I was once your age okay?' He told me.  
I rolled my eyes 'Well your not my age anymore are you? Seriously just leave it, you wont believe me, fine, but I'm not arguing with you'  
I turned back to the toaster and took the toast out of it. I grabbed some butter from the fridge and a knife, I then started to butter the toast. In the corner off my eye I saw my dad stand up and walk over to me, I didnt look at him instead I just kept looking down at the toast.  
'Look at me' He ordered, I sighed and looked at him.  
'Right now listen to me and I dont want you to interrupt okay?' He asked me.  
'Whatever' I said.  
'Tyler you know I trust you okay? And you know you can trust me. But your my son and I know when your lying, and I know that something happened between you and Carrie. All I want is for you to tell me the truth' He tells me.  
'Nothing happened dad, we seriously was sorting out the argument we had' I lied.  
He stared at me 'Alright if that's what you say then that's what it is'.

My dad turned around, grabbed the newspaper and walked out the room. I sighed and walked over to the kettle, I started to make myself a drink. I cant tell my dad the truth, I know for a fact that if he knew about what happened he wouldn't trust me near her again. Plus he will tell Shane and he would probably kill me. To be honest I just want them to drop it and move on, because its really starting to annoying me.

**That afternoon...**

Josh's P.O.V

Today was going to meet Hailey, I havnt spoken to her in a while and I thought I should see her today. I walked up to her front door and knocked on it, I wasn't waiting long before she answered.  
Hailey smiled at me 'Mum! I'm going out!', She shouted into the house.  
'Okay i'll call you later' She shouted back. Hailey walked out and shut the door behind her.  
'Hello Hails' I smiled.  
She hugged me and I stumbled back a bit 'Josh I havnt spoken to you in ages'.  
'That's why I came here, so we could talk' I smiled, she moved back from me and I took hold of her hand, we then began to walk.  
'Where are we going?' She asked me.  
'To the park' I answered, she smiled at me and we began to walk to the park.

When we was there I realised that not many people was here today. Some family's were here but that's about it, me and Hailey walked passed the gates.  
'What shall we do first?' I asked her.  
'Swings' She answered.  
'Alright...race you' I said, she let go off my hand and I frowned at her, she smiled at be before turned around and running to the swings.  
'Wait for me' I said and ran after her, by the time I was at the swings Hailey was already on one.  
She smiled at me 'I win'  
'Whatever' I said as I walked behind her.  
'What are you doing?' She asked me.  
'I'm going to push you' I answered, I dragged the swing she was on right back and then let go off it. I then kept pushing her and pushing her.  
'Alright Josh that's enough' She laughed.  
'I dont think it is' I said and kept pushing her, she was really high now.  
'Josh stop pushing me!' She ordered, but of course I ignored her and carried on.  
She screamed and then laughed 'What do I have to do for you to stop pushing me?'  
'You have too...announce to this whole park how much you love me and how great of a boyfriend I am' I told her.  
'But they will think i'm crazy!' She said.  
'What did you say? Go higher? Okay' I said, I only said that so she would say it.  
'Alright fine, I'll say it' She say'  
'Go on then' I say.  
'Josh is the best boyfriend ever and I love him so much!' She yelled, everyone in the park turned and looked at her and I burst out laughing.  
'Alright I said it, now can you please stop this swing?' She asked me.  
I sighed and grabbed hold of the swing and stopped it, and walked from behind her so I was standing in front off her.  
'Thank you for saying that I was the best boyfriend ever' I smiled.

'I cant believe you did that' She says.  
'What can I say?' I asked her.  
'You can say sorry, and...buy me an ice cream' She answered.  
I laughed 'Alright i'm sorry, now I'll buy you an ice cream'

We both walked over to the small building opposite this huge pond that had small ducks swimming in. We walked over to the Ice cream building and Hailey looked on the list off ice creams you could buy.  
'Alright lets just buy the ice cream with a flake' She says.  
'Alright' I said, the woman smiled at me and I pulled out some money.  
'Can we have the ice cream with a flake?' I asked her.  
'Sure' She says as she held out her hand, I passed her the money and she put it in the money till, she then turned and walked over to this machine and started making Ice cream.  
'Oh look at the small little ducks' Hailey said.  
I didnt look at the ducks I looked at her instead 'Yer they are cute'  
'They are so pretty dont you think?' She asked me still looking at the ducks.  
I was still looking at her and I smiled 'Yer so pretty'.  
Hailey turned then and smiled at me 'You wasn't talking about the ducks was you?'  
Before I could answer the woman came with the ice cream 'Here you go'  
I took it from her and smiled 'Thank you'  
I passed the ice cream to Hailey and we started walking again, this time we started walking around the massive pond.  
'You know my mum likes you' She told me.  
'She's never met me' I pointed out.  
'Well she answered the door too you, and she told me that you were " A well mannered handsome young man" I think she likes you' She states.  
I laughed 'Well she seems nice'  
'She's embarrassing' Hailey said.  
I shook my head 'No she isnt, she's nice'  
'Whatever, you dont live with her' She says.

I sighed and looked at her 'Hey, can I some of that?'  
She looked down at her ice cream and passed it too me 'You didnt have too ask'  
I smiled at her, I then went to lick some of the ice cream. Just as I was about too Hailey pushed it so Ice cream went all over my face. I moved the ice cream away from my face and stared at her, she however burst out laughing.  
'That wasn't funny' I said.  
'I'm so sorry, I just...It was pay back for pushing me too high on the swing and making me shout out that thing about you' She laughed.  
'That wasn't funny' I repeated.  
She laughed again 'At least you got some ice cream'  
'Do you want some ice cream?' I asked her.  
'Yer that's why I have this' She pointed out and licked her ice cream.  
'But do you want more?' I asked her.  
'No I'm fine' She says.  
'Well tuff, because your going to have some. Come here' I said, I leaned into her and she squealed and jumped back.  
'Dont even bother kissing me when you have all that ice cream on your face' She says.  
'Yer I am, come here' I said, I kept leaning into her and she kept moving back. In the end she ran to this forest part and I chased her. She ran behind a tree and then another, and she didnt realised I had kept following her. In the end she was looking forward behind this tree and I walked up behind her, I grabbed hold of her and spun her around and then kissed her.  
She pushed me back a bit and wiped the ice cream off her face 'You put ice cream all over my face'  
I laughed 'Now you know how I feel'  
When she tried to wipe the ice cream of I kept kissing her around her face so more ice cream would go on her.  
'Josh, stop it' She giggled.  
'No' I said, she pushed me back again and wiped the ice cream off her face.  
She looked up at me and laughed 'You look so silly'  
That's when I started to get the ice cream off my face 'You started it'  
'I know' She smiled, I stared at her and she frowned a bit and started to wipe her face.  
'Do I have anything on my face?' She asked me.  
I smiled 'Yer you do'  
'What?' She asked me.  
'Me' I answered, and without her knowing I leaned down and kissed her, and I kept kissing her until I needed to come up to air. This is seriously what I needed.

**Josh and Hailey moment! I actually thought it was time I added them into it more, and so I have. Also I have a new story its called: Its A Boy Girl Thing! You guys should read it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	24. The Talk!

Chapter 24 Morganville Vampires!

Tyler's P.O.V

I was sat down watching TV when I saw Shane come in, He smiled at me and sat right next to me. As I was watching TV I kept seeing him in the corner of my eye, glancing at me. At first I thought nothing off it, but then it started getting a bit freaky. I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.  
'Are you okay?' I asked him.  
'Yer I'm fine' He answered.  
'Alright' I said and turned back to the TV. Shane still kept looking at me and it was getting really annoying.  
I sighed and looked at him 'Why do you keep looking at me?'  
'I'm not looking at you' He says.  
'Yes you are, and its really annoying' I said.  
'Oh sorry, didnt notice' He says, once again I turned back to the TV and kept watching it. But of course Shane kept looking at me, _again_.  
'Shane' I said as I looked at him.  
'Alright I know, I'm sorry' He says.  
'Why do you keep looking at me? Is there something you need?' I asked him.  
He looked away for a moment before looking back at me 'I wanted to talk to you'  
'About what?' I asked him.  
'Well I...I just wanted to know if I could trust you' He says.  
'What?' I asked him. I didnt know what to think of this, Shane has known me for years and he wants to know if he could trust me?.  
'Tyler, Carrie is my daughter and-'  
I sighed in frustration 'If this is about the other night forget it, nothing happened'  
'Its not about that' He told me.  
'Then what is it about?' I asked him.  
'Carrie is my daughter and i'v realised how close you two have been getting.' He says.  
'So what are you saying?' I asked him.  
'I know that she really likes you and...I just dont want anything bad happening' He said.  
'What do you mean by anything..."Bad Happening". What does that mean?' I questioned.  
'It means I dont want too see her hurt' He replied.  
'Get hurt? Carrie wont get hurt' I told him.  
He sighed 'This isnt going how I planned it'

'Are you saying that you dont want me too see her anymore?' I asked him.  
'No! No, that's not what I'm saying.' He answered.  
'Then what are you saying Shane? I dont understand' I told him.  
'I'm trying to say that...I'm glad she is with you Tyler. I know that your not that type of boy too use girls or anything and I know you'll treat her right. Its just, I dont want too see her hurt. I'm still getting used to this farther thing and I'm not really that good, so I just need a bit off help. Does that makes sence?' He asked me.  
I stared at him for a moment before speaking 'Shane, how long have you known me?'  
'All your life' He answered.  
'Exactly, and when have I ever used a girl before?' I asked him.  
'Never' He answered.  
'Right and do you think I act different with Carrie, compared to the girls i'v been out with before?' I asked him.  
He thought about that one 'Yer you do'  
'How do I act different with Carrie?' I questioned him.  
He stared at me 'Your more protective and...happy with her.'  
'Exactly, if I'm happy with her dont you think i'll stay with her? And I wouldn't be protective over her if she was nothing too me, but she means something and that's why I am protective' I told him.  
'I know Tyler, just dont let anything bad happened to her okay?' He asked me.  
'You didnt have to ask me that Shane' I replied.  
He smiled at me 'Alright, well...now that we have that out of the way, how about we have a game of Xbox?'  
I laughed 'Alright then'.  
Then like nothing happened, Shane turned on the Xbox and we both started playing the zombie games we have, and it was actually a great laugh.

Claire's P.O.V

Today I was back at work, and I would be testing on Sebastian. At first when Myrnin told me I wasn't too happy about it, and I refused to do it. But Shane actualy made me realise how this could turn out to be. I mean he hurt my daughter and we will be testing on him, so I could try something on him that will hurt him too. Plus we will be testing on him for a while so Sebastian will have a lot of pain on him. So in the end I agreed on testing with Sebastian.

Walking into Myrnin's lab I saw he wasn't around, he was probably downstairs testing. I sighed as I started to make my way down to the room Sebastian was in. When I finally got there, I noticed Myrnin was down here, mixing some chemicals together.  
'Hi Myrnin' I said.  
'Hello Claire' He says without taking his eyes off the...thing he was mixing. I glanced at Sebastian and he stared at me, I looked back at Myrnin and walked over to him.  
'So, what do you want me to test on him?' I asked Myrnin.  
'Oh yes, I have some things in those beakers over there. I need too write down what time you put it on him, the reaction and if it settled. Once you've done that leave him for 5 minutes before wiping the mixture off with those wipes over there, they will clean the skin so you can test again on him' Myrnin explained.  
'Alright' I smiled, I walked over to the beakers and picked one up. This one was a blue colour and it didnt look that good at all. But it could be the right chemicals for vampires, I walked over to Sebastian and smiled at him.  
'I dont know if this will hurt or not' I told him as I placed the book and pen on the table.  
'That's the whole point of testing' He pointed out.  
'Your right, lets see if this burns' I said, I picked up the small spoon thing that had some of the mixture on it and placed it on Sebastian's skin. I wrote down the time in the book and the name of the chemical Myrnin had given it, I then looked back at his skin where the mixture was. Sebastian winced and the mixture started to sizzle a bit.  
'That's burning' He told me, I shrugged and started to write down the reactions of the mixture.  
'Get it off, its burning' He ordered, I shook my head and kept watching the mixture. It finally stop sizzling after about...3 minutes and Sebastian was still wincing I wrote down how long it took too settle and the reaction Sebastian gave off it.  
'Claire I do believe that, that chemical is burning him' Myrnin told me.  
I shrugged 'He didnt say so'  
'Yes I did' Sebastian said through gritted teeth.  
'Oh did you? You should of just said it louder or something' I said, I then turned and walked back over to the chemical table where the beakers were. Shane was right I am enjoying the fact that I can hurt Sebastian, and I'm glad that I actually choose too test on him. Because this is the only chance I'll probably ever get to get back Sebastian. So lets just hope that this is really hurting him now, because the chemicals will get far worse and hurt him even more.

Shane's P.O.V

Me and Tyler had finished playing zombie games now and he was making himself something to eat. I was outside Carrie's door knocking on it, I already talked to Tyler so that just leaves Carrie left.  
'Come in!' She shouted, I opened the door and walked inside her room, shutting the door behind me.  
'Hey sweetheart' I said.  
'Hey dad' She says, she was sat at her desk putting her makeup on.  
'How are you?' I asked her.  
'I'm fine, are you ok?' She asked me.  
'Yes I'm good thanks' I said, I sat down on her bed and I saw her glance at me in the mirror.  
'Is everything okay?' She asked me.  
'Everything is fine' I said.  
She frowned and turned to face me 'Did you want something?'  
I sighed 'I wanted to talk to you'  
'About what?' She asked me.  
'About...Tyler' I answered.  
She sighed 'Why Tyler? Everything is about him when you talk to me, if you really think that we had sex the other night then your stupid. Nothing happened dad'  
'I know, I know. But that's not why i'm here' I told her.  
She frowned 'Then why are you here?'  
'I wanted to tell you that...I'm here for you' I said.  
'What?' She asked me.  
'I'm here for you' I repeated.  
She looked so confused, and for a minute there I actually saw Claire in here 'Are you okay dad?'  
'No Carrie i'm not okay, I'm really not. I just need to tell you this and get it out the way' I told her.  
'Alright...go ahead and tell me...what you need to tell me' She says.  
'Aright...I want you too know that, I'm here for you Carrie. I know that things have been hard before with Anna and everything but, she's in the past now. Its just you and your mum from now on. But other then that I know that, you really care for Tyler and he really cares for you. So I just want you too know that, whatever you decide too do with Tyler that's fine.' I tell her.

She stared at me completely speechless and it took her a while to speak 'So you dont care what me and Tyler do?'  
'Well I do care, but I know that you will make the right decisions You wont do anything that you feel uncomfortable with, and I trust you. I know that Tyler wouldn't use you or anything and so I trust him too. So whatever you decide to do, then I guess...its ok' I told her.  
She ran a hand through her hair 'Wow, thanks dad. I wouldn't of thought you would ever say that'  
'I know me neither. But Carrie just because i'm saying this doesn't mean you can go crazy and think anything is going to be ok with me. I'm still protective over you and I always will be' I told her.  
'I know, I know. I wasn't going to go crazy' She says.  
'Good' I said. She smiled at me and stood up, she walked over to me and hugged me.  
'Thank you dad' She said.  
'Its okay' I say.  
'No really, I mean it. Thank you' She says.  
I laughed 'Alright I get it'.  
'Your the greatest' She told me.  
I smiled 'Obviously, how could I not be?'  
She laughed and stepped away from me 'How could you not be?'  
'Exactly, now I'm going back downstairs. Eve told me too clean the house, and if I dont do it now...It will never get done' I told her.  
She laughed 'Alright see you soon dad'  
'See you soon sweet heart' I said as I walked out her bedroom, I shut the door behind me and walked downstairs.

Believe it or not that was a tuff thing for me to do. I dont want too see Carrie get hurt but then again I cant be the type of dad too not let her do anything at all. I know she is growing up now and I know she'll make the right decisions and I know Tyler will too. So I guess I should let them be now, because they are happy, and I dont want to ruin my daughter's happiness, and I wont ruin it either.

**Alright so I added some fatherly moments with Shane and Carrie. Also I thought I should add a moment with Shane and Tyler, since Tyler loves Shane's daughter. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	25. Surprise Plan!

Chapter 25 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Sebastian winced in pain as the chemicals started to burn his skin. Me and Myrnin were still testing and I think that its going to to be while until we find out how to make this heat protection.  
'Its burning' Sebastian told me.  
'I know' I said, he glared at me and I smiled at him and then wrote down the reactions in the book. After I had written my notes I cleaned the chemical of Sebastian's skin and walked back over to the tale that held all the chemicals.  
'Claire if you dont mind, I have made some more mixtures for you too try' Myrnin told me.  
I smiled at him 'I dont mind at all'  
Myrnin looked at me 'I know that you and Sebastian arnt exactly...friends, but can you at least try to be mature about this. I want to find the right chemicals to make heat protection, but I at need help doing that and that's why your here, but your being very silly about this'  
'Myrnin i'm enjoying my work, i'm doing what your telling me too do. Please point out where the problem is' I told him.  
He stared at me 'The problem is that feel as if we've already found the right chemicals, but your telling me because you want to hurt Sebastian'  
'Even though I thought about that plan before I started doing this job, I'm not going to do that because your my friend and I wouldn't do too you, and anyway this is Amelie's orders and I dont want to get on her bad side' I told him.  
He sighed 'Fine, but please be mature about this'. Myrnin then turned back to his work and carried on writing down his notes. I however grabbed some more chemicals and brought them back over to Sebastian.  
'Your loving this arnt you?' He asked me.  
'I'm only loving it as much as you loved biting my daughter' I told him, Sebastian didnt say anything and started to place one of the chemicals on his skin. At first he didnt react too it and for a second I thought we had found the right chemical, but then Sebastian cried out in pain.  
'Get it off me now' He ordered, I shook my head and picked up my book.  
He winced again 'Claire get it off me now its burning me'  
'I know it is but I need to wright this information down' I told him, I started write down the time I placed the chemical on his skin and how he reacted to it. After I was finished I cleaned it off his skin, and it was just then I realised Myrnin standing right next to me.

'What's wrong?' I asked him.  
'Claire did you realise how he didnt react to that chemical straight away?' He asked me.  
'Erm...yes I did realise that' I answered.  
'This could mean that I have mixed something in that chemical in order for that too burn the skin, so the chemical we are looking for could be in that glass beaker.' He tells me.  
I stared at him 'Myrnin I think your forgetting that...so far that has caused the most pain for him'  
'Yes and I'm pretty sure that's the one that made him react slower too it as well' He says.  
'Well I guess you could be right, but first let me try out the other mixtures and then you can decide which chemical is right and stuff' I told him.  
He thought about it for a moment 'I suppose your right, keep going'. And once again Myrnin went back to doing his work. I sighed and turned back too Sebastian and he stared at me.  
'Well I guess he need to keep trying' I said.  
'Well I guess I should bite your daughter again' He says. I glared at him and he smiled at me, right then I slowly started to pick up the glass beaker without taking my eyes away from him and then...chucked it in his face. He started at me before crying out in pain, you could even see a bit of steam that came off his face from where it was burning him.  
'Claire!' Myrnin yelled.  
I turned and faced him 'Sorry I slipped'. Myrnin shook his head and turned back to his notes. I then turned back to Sebastian, who was still recovering from the pain.  
'If you say anything like that about my daughter again, you'll be getting worse things then that, got it?' I asked him, he didnt answer he just glared at me.  
I sighed at him and picked up another chemical beaker 'Great so, now that he have that clear, lets try some more chemicals'.  
Sebastian shook his head as I started too put on yet another one of Myrnin's mixtures.

Carrie's P.O.V

Me and Hailey were sat down in the canteen eating our dinner, Josh and Tyler wasn't here yet but they would be pretty soon. So in the mean time me and Hailey had decided to talk about them before they got here.  
'So you and Josh seem to be getting along well, how are things with you two?' I asked her.  
'Oh there good thanks' She answered.  
I stared at her 'Good? Is that it? Its going good?'  
'Well...yes its going good, why?' She asked me.  
'I just thought that you two were really close, I mean you seem it' I told her.  
She smiled at me 'We are'  
I opened my mouth too say something but she interrupted me 'Oh and we are not close as in...you and Tyler close' She added.  
'Hailey you said you wouldn't do this' I reminded her.  
'I know, I know, sorry. But you got too admit it is funny' She says.  
'No It is funny Hailey, would you like it if I made fun of your sex life?' I asked her.  
Right then Hailey shook her head and went back to eating her food.  
I stared at her 'Oh...It seems Hailey has gone quiet, why is that?'  
'I havnt gone quiet' She says.  
'Yes you have and we both know it, so tell me what did I just say that made you go quiet?' I asked her.  
'Nothing I...I just...erm...-'  
'You went quiet after I just asked you, _if you would like it I made fun of your sex life' _I pointed out.  
'Carrie just drop it, nothing is wrong' She says as she looks back down at her food.  
I kept staring at her 'Hailey you know you can tell me, I wont anything.'  
She shook her head and kept looking down 'Nothing'  
'Is it Josh? Does he keep pressuring you into sex?' I asked her.  
She looked at me in shock 'Carrie you know Josh isnt like that'  
'I know I was just trying too guess. So are you going too tell me what it is?' I asked her.  
She sighed 'I cant Carrie its too personal'  
'Hailey we tell each other everything, what makes this any different?' I asked her.  
'This is different because...if you found out you would...make fun off me' She says.  
'Hailey you know I wouldn't do that, now come on what is it?' I questioned her.  
She sighed and looked at me 'I cant tell you i'm sorry'  
'Are you...nervous about you and Josh?' I suggested.  
'No'  
'Do you need advice about personal things with you and Josh?' I suggested.  
'No'  
'Is it...' I trailed off, I couldn't think of anything that might be wrong with her. Its too personal and she doesn't want to tell me it in case I make fun off her...and it includes Josh. Would could that be? Would could be so personal that she cant even tell me, and we both tell each other everything, we best friends. Maybe she isnt as close too Josh as I am too Tyler? Or...maybe she hasn't been that close with Josh...or maybe any other boy  
'Are you a virgin?' I asked her, she looked back down at her food and didnt answer me.  
'It is! That's what it is' I said.  
'Shhhhh! Dont say it too loud' She ordered.  
'Hailey I'm not going to make fun off you for that' I told her.  
'Really?' She asked me.  
'Reall-'

'Hello ladies' Josh said cutting me off. He sat down next to Hailey and Tyler came and sat down next to me.  
'Hi' We both said.  
'What are you talking about?' He asked us.  
I smiled at him 'We were talking about our lessons we just had, he really dont like our teacher'  
'Oh right, I hate my teachers too' Josh says. I turned and smiled at Tyler who put his arm around me too pull me closer. Today was actually going okay.

Claire's P.O.V

I had finished work now and I was heading home. Today turned out fine and I thought it wouldn't be, and that's mainly because I was testing on the vampire that bite my daughter. But you know that I cant test on him and bring him the pain he gave my daughter, i'm proud that I choose too work with Myrnin on this...well I didnt really have a choice but still its ok.

Walking into my house I took my coat of and shut the front door. I walked into the kitchen and started to make myself a drink, when Carrie isnt at home the house seems so quiet. Its better when Carrie is here though, she makes everything better for me. I guess it used to be good when Barry was here too, when I came home from work he would be home about 10 minutes after me. Its still a bit weird with Barry not around, I mean I did date him for about 5 years or more and I lived him him for years too. But then again dont think we should get on the subject off Barry.

As I sat down on the table I heard my phone bleep. I picked it up and looked down at my screen, Michael had sent me a message. I opened the message up and started to read it.  
Michael: Got a surprise for you, ring me when you get this x  
I frowned and clicked the green phone to ring him. I wasn't waiting long before he answered.  
'Hello?' He answered.  
'Hi' I said.  
'Hi Claire' He says.  
'Did you want me for something? A surprise or something?' I questioned him.  
'Yes I did' He answered.  
'Ok what is it?' I asked him.  
'Well, its Shane's birthday soon and I wanted to throw him a surprise party. So i'v decided to invite the family down' He told me.  
'That's great, when is it going to happen?' I asked him.  
'We dont know yet since we dont exactly know who's coming but i'm thinking it will be soon' He replied.  
'Alright, who was you thinking off inviting?' I asked him.  
'People on Shane's family and people on my family. Shane and me are like brothers he's close to most people in my family' He tells me.  
'Ok well tell me if you need anything and stuff wont you?' I ask.  
'Yes I will but Claire dont tell him ok?'  
'Of course I'm not going to tell him' I say.  
'Ok good, see you soon then' He said.  
'Bye!' I say.

I put the phone down and smiled to myself. Shane's surprise party is going to be amazing, its going to be like a big family reunion. Carrie can finally meet her family too. I cant wait to see Shane's face, its really going to be great and I'm going to make sure its the best birthday he has. Because I think we all know Shane deserves it, after all he has been through alot because off me and Carrie, and now we can finally make up for it.

**I'm sorry I havnt uploaded! I hope your all not too mad at me. Anyway I thought it was about time Shane had a bit of happiness in his life, since everyone goes in moods with him and he's always arguing. Anyway what do you guys think off this family reunion thing for Shane's birthday? Please comment your thoughts. Thanks or reading :) **


	26. Planing!

Chapter 26 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Everyone has been getting in touch with people from Shane's family. Its funny because Shane doesn't even know about it and he has no idea what's going on. But I think its better that way, when he see's everyone he will be so happy.

We are all really trying to get in touch with everyone. We have even been round to see Frank and asked him if he could help us get in touch with other relatives. Frank has really helped us out a lot and I'm really grateful for it.

Carrie hasn't met any of them yet, I think she's nervous about meeting them. She thinks that they wont like her or something, but I know they will. I'v met Shane's family before and they are really nice and I know they will like Carrie.

Walking up to the Glass house, I could see Eve in the living room. I smiled and walked to the front door, I knocked on it and waited. It wasn't long until Eve came to the door, as soon as she saw me she smiled and made a hand gesture for me to come in. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me.  
'Where is everyone?' I asked her.  
'Michael and Shane are at work and the boys are at school' She answered.  
'Do you have the day off?' I asked her.  
'Yes, do you?' She asked me.  
'Yes' I smiled, I sat down at the table and watched as Eve started to make us some drinks.  
'So what's going on with this family reunion?' I asked her.  
'Well me and Michael have been trying to get in touch with a few, have you been in touch with any?' She asks me.  
I nodded my head 'Yes, Frank helped me to get in touch with some of them'  
She frowned at me as she handed me my drink 'Frank helped you?'  
'Believe it or not' I said.  
'Wow, is Frank coming to?' She asked me.  
I shrugged 'I dont know'  
'Claire do you think he should come?' She questioned.  
I shook my head 'Eve he's a ghost projector thingy, how can we explain that to people?'  
She thought about it for a moment 'Your right we couldn't really explain it, but then again I dont think Shane would want Frank there'  
'I know so I guess Frank shouldn't come. Im just dreading telling him that' I said.  
'Well its his fault, he treat Shane bad Claire. You know that' She says.  
'I know Eve' I said.

It went quiet after that and I didnt really know what to say, but then Eve saved it and spoke.  
'Oh I'v got something to tell you' She says.  
'What?' I asked her.  
'Michael's birthday is coming up soon' She reminded me.  
'Oh...I almost forgot about that' I said.  
'Anyway I was thinking...Since its Michael's birthday soon why dont we invite some of Michael's family over as well?' She asked me.  
I smiled 'That sounds great'  
'So we can hold this family reunion for Michael and Shane' She says.  
I nodded my head 'Eve that is a great idea'  
'Shane is already close to Michael anyway, he's knows most of Michael's family' Eve says.  
'I know, plus we can make it out like its just going to be about Shane, but as soon as he comes home with Shane...his family will be there' I said.  
She nodded her head 'Yep, that is what is going to happen. Its going to be amazing'

Eve was right it was going to be amazing, Shane and Michael's family would be there all together. I know that it might be a bit busy but still, it will be worth it. I hope Amelie doesn't mind though I mean a lot of people are going to be there and I know that she will be worried if any off them found out about the vampires. So I'm probably going to have to talk to Amelie before anything.  
'So Eve how will we get both Shane and Michael out the house? Michael would want to stay and help us for when Shane's family come, he cant see his own family to?' I questioned.  
Eve thought about it for a moment 'Well how about we dont do the family reunion on Shane's birthday. We will all go out on his birthday or whatever Shane wants to do...but then we get the family down when Its about half way between Shane and Michael's birthday.'  
'That sounds good but...what will we tell Michael?' I asked her.  
'We tell him that we want to do the family reunion after Shane's birthday so he doesn't suspect anything?' She suggested.  
I nodded my head in agreement 'Also on the day the family arrive me, you and Carrie could stay here and sort out the food and drinks. Shane, Michael, Tyler and Josh will be out having a drink in the pub or something. Then We can get Carrie to text Tyler when we are ready. So when they all arrive the family is there'  
Eve grinned and nodded her head 'We have it all sorted!'  
'So we just need to pretend that its all about Shane, dont give Michael any clues that he is going to be a big part in this' I said.  
'I wont dont worry' She says.

After that Eve and me made list of things we would need for the party. We also made of list of who was coming to the reunion to. We did a list for Shane's family and a list for Michael's family. We had only wrote down a few people on each Shane's and Michael's side and you could already see how busy its was going to be here. But it really is worth it, I mean I think its about time we all had something happy brought to us now, after all the arguing and fighting I think this will make up for it. Hopefully after the family reunion everything will be better and hopefully everything turns out right. I guess for now we need to have our fingers crossed.

**I'm sorry I didnt upload in a while, I'v been so busy. Anyway I thought Michael deserves a reward for sticking by everyone during the arguing so it looks like he is also in this family reunion. What do you all think of it now? Also if some of the words start to go missing please could you just...tell me or if your reviewing then just ad it in your review. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	27. Calling The Family!

Chapter 27 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Me and Eve have been in touch with most of Shane's and Michael's family. All we need now is to invite the rest of the others that we want to come and also get all the food and drinks. We have already planned what is going to happen on the day.

Eve asked Michael to take Shane out for a drink so they can have a "Boys Night Out" and to take Josh and Tyler with them. So Michael agreed and asked Shane and he said yes, Tyler and Josh also said yes so now they are all going out. So whilst they are out me, Carrie and Eve are going to set out the food and drinks, and wait for everyone to arrive. Once everyone has arrived Carrie will text Tyler and tell him to start heading back home and then...hopefully Michael and Shane will be surprised.

I really hope this goes right because the amount of work we are putting into this family reunion is unbelievable Also Eve has told Michael to not let Shane get drunk, so when he comes back he wont make a scene in front of his own family.

I picked up the phone in the Glass house and started to dial the written number in the book. I was going to call up one of Shane's uncles, his name was Billy. At first I didnt think anyone was going to answer but then someone finally picked up the phone.  
'Hello?' A woman's voice said.  
'Hi is Billy there please?' I asked her.  
'Yes who is it?' She asked me.  
'I'm Claire...Claire Collins.' I answered.  
'Okay I'll just hand the phone over to him' She told me.  
'Thank you' I said, a few seconds later another voice was heard.  
'Hello?' A male voice said.  
'Hello is this Billy?' I asked him.  
'Yes it is, who is this?' He asked.  
'I'm Claire...Claire Collins' I answered.  
'Claire? That name rings a bell' He says.  
'I was married to Shane' I told him.  
'Oh Claire! How are you?' He asked me.  
'I'm fine thank you, are you?' I asked.  
'I'm fine' He says.  
'Good' I said.  
'Is there a reason why you called us?' He questioned.  
'Yes there is, Shane's birthday is tomorrow' I told him.  
'Yes I know, I can never forget his' He says.  
'Do you remember Michael Glass?' I asked him.  
'Yes I do remember, how is he?' He questioned.  
'He's doing fine, anyway Michael's birthday is after Shane's' I tell him.  
'Is it? I didnt know that' He said.  
'Well me and Michael's wife, Eve. We have both made this surprise reunion for them both and we were wondering if you would come' I told him.  
'A family reunion? I havnt been to one of them in a while' He says.  
'Well this one is in about...a week or so.' I said.

There was a long pause on the phone before he spoke again 'Claire may I get back to you on this? Its just I'v been rather busy lately and I dont if I can make it or not'  
'Of course you can, how about I give you my mobile number and you can text me on it?' I suggested.  
'Alright' He says.  
After about five minutes of him trying to find a pen, I had given him my mobile number.  
'So just text me when you can' I told him.  
'I will...Claire?' He says.  
'Yes?' I asked.  
'I have a wife and my son, he is about 20. May I be able to bring them to?' He questioned.  
'Of course! You can bring them, we just wanted to ask people who Shane would want to be there, and I sure he would want you too be there' I told him.  
He laughed 'I was always close to Shane, dont worry. So I'll try and arrange something and i'll get back to you soon'  
'Ok, and please could you not mention this? Its a surprise for Shane and Michael' I reminded him.  
'Sure, I wont say a word' He says.

At that moment Shane walked through the door and smiled at me.  
'Alright well...see you later bye' I said, I put the phone down and smiled at Shane.  
Shane frowned and then sighed 'Claire what is going on? You have done that twice today'  
'Nothing is going on' I said.  
He sighed again and walked over to me 'Tell me'  
'Nothing is going on' I repeated.  
He stared at me for a moment before speaking 'Alright...I might as well just ask you this. Are you seeing someone?'  
'What?' I asked him.  
'Are you seeing someone?' He questioned.  
'No! No I'm not, why would you ask me that?' I asked him.  
'Because every time I walk into the room you always seem to be on the phone, and as soon as you see me you put the phone down and act as if nothing is wrong' He pointed out.  
'Shane nothing is going on' I told him.  
'I dont mind if your seeing someone' He tells me.  
I shook my head 'Shane I'v just got out of a relationship, I'm staying off men for a bit okay? Nothing is going on, please stop worrying'  
'Are you sure?' He asked me.  
'I'm sure' I answered.  
He smiled 'Good, now that we have that out the way. Why dont I make us some chili?'  
I laughed and nodded my head 'Yes please'. He smiled at me before walking into the kitchen.

I sighed in relief and followed him into the kitchen. I need to be more careful, Shane is starting to suspect something now and he really cant know about the surprise reunion. I want this to be special for him and I dont want to be the one to ruin it for him. So I guess I'll have to stay off any phone for his birthday tomorrow, I cant have Shane thinking I'm seeing someone. Me and Shane have started to get close again, just like we were when I first came to Morganville, I dont want to ruin that now.

So tomorrow for Shane's birthday I'm going to have to try and keep of my phone so he doesn't get any more idea's. Hopefully he will have a good birthday, because Shane does deserve it and I think everyone knows that.

**I know this chapter is boring but it needed to be done. Are they any moments you would like to see? Josh and Hailey? Carrie and Tyler? Claire and Shane? Michael and Eve? I just want to know what you guys want to see, I dont want you all to be bored :) Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :) **


	28. Shane's Birthday!

Chapter 28 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

Today was my birthday and Claire insisted that I stayed over at her house so that her and Carrie would be the first to give me their presents. That to me sounded perfect, waking up to seeing my beautiful daughter and the love of my life on my birthday would make my day. Walking into the kitchen I heard someone speak.  
'Happy birthday!' Carrie smiled as she walked over to me, I smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
'Thank you' I said, she stepped away from me and smiled at me.  
'Happy birthday darling' I heard Claire say, I turned around and saw her smile at me. She then walked over to me and gave me a hug. When she stepped away Carrie was already there holding presents in her hand.  
I laughed 'I thought we would have breakfast first'  
She shook her head 'No way, you need to open these, I'v been waiting to see your reaction'  
'Alright then pass them here' I said, she passed them to me and I started to open the first one. I laughed as I looked down at the dark blue slippers.  
'Thank you Carrie, they look comfortable' I say.  
She smiled at me 'Now open this one'. I put the slippers down and then took the small presents from her, this one was square shaped and it was very small. When I opened it there was a small red box there and so I opened the box and looked down at the present. Carrie had bought me a ring that had Dad on it, in the corner there was a small white diamond. Inside the ring had engraved words that said "I love you dad".  
I looked up at her and she smiled at me 'Carrie this is really nice'  
'Do you like it then?' She asked me.  
'Of course I do, I love it' I answered.  
She looked at Claire and smiled at her 'I told you he would like that ring'  
I frowned 'What?'  
Claire sighed 'I took her to the shop were she bought the ring. I thought you would like this other ring better than that one, but she wanted to get you that ring'  
I laughed 'Well I love it'. I took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger, it was just a bit too big but I could get used to that.

'So I guess its time for mine now' Claire said, she walked into the living room and then came back into the kitchen holding some more presents. She passed me one of them first and smiled at me.  
'Open it' She told me. I nodded and took the wrapping of the present, as soon as I read the writing on the pair of boxers I started laughing. Claire had bought me some boxers that said "Shane with the Mane" on them, and the one underneath that pair said "Born To Be Wild".  
'These are great' I smiled.  
'Do you like them?' She asked me.  
'Of course I do, how could I not?' I asked her. She smiled at and I put the boxers down next to the slippers.  
'Alright these are your last presents' She told me.  
'Okay' I said as I took hold of the presents. The first one was a top, it was a plain white, it then came with this light blue button up to to wear with it.  
'Wow Claire this is really nice' I said.  
'Are you sure you like it? Because I can take it back if you dont like it' She says.  
'Dont be stupid I love it' I said.  
She smiled 'Good, now sit down because I'm going to make some breakfast for you'  
'Thank you' I said.  
'I'm going to get changed for school' Carrie says, she then walked out the kitchen and went upstairs.  
'So what do you want to do today?' Claire asked me.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. Every year when it was my birthday I always went to the graveyard to see my mum's and Alyssa's grave. I felt like I had to, so they wasn't missing out on my birthday and so I know they were there. Michael and Eve always insisted on coming with me to see their graves, at first I'd always tell them no but then I'd give in in the end. Before I always wanted to be alone, I didnt want anyone to see me so... defeated and week. But thinking about it Michael and Eve have already seen me at my worst and so has Claire so there's really nothing to be worried about.  
'Claire I want to go to the graveyard' I told her.  
Claire stopped everything she was doing and looked at me 'Shane are you sure you want to go there?'  
I nodded my head 'I always do, I have to'  
'Shane I want you to be happy today-'  
'Claire dont worry, this will make me happy. Its just something I have to do, seeing them makes me feel like they are still there on my birthday. You wont understand' I told her.  
She stared at me 'Ok, if that's what you want. But I'm coming with you'  
I couldn't help but smile at that 'I couldn't stop you could I?'  
She shook her head and smiled at me, she then turned back to cooking. After about another 5 minutes Carrie came back downstairs. She was dressed in her school uniform and she had put her make up on and done her hair.  
'I'm going to school now' She announced as she walked over to Claire.  
'Ok sweetie have a good day' Claire says as Carrie kissed her on her cheek.  
Carrie scoffed 'Like that will ever happen on a school day'  
'Its not that bad' Claire says.  
Carrie came over to me and kissed me on my cheek 'Happy birthday dad, see you later'  
'See you later' I said.  
'Bye!' Carrie shouted before walking out of the house.

'Do you want a drink?' Claire asked me.  
I stood up and walked over to her 'I'll make the drinks'  
'Dont be silly, its your birthday. I'll make you a drink' She says.  
'Claire I can make a drink. Dont worry' I said.  
'Shane' She said as she turned to face me.  
I smiled at her 'Yes?'  
'Please sit down' She said.  
'No' I say.  
She smiled at me 'I can make you breakfast, now sit down' She then kissed me on my cheek like Carrie did. I stared at her, and she looked down for a moment.  
'Claire' I said.  
She looked at me 'Just go sit down'. I heard what Claire said, but I didnt take any notice of it, instead I just leaned in and kissed her. Its the only thing I was thinking about and I couldn't get it out of my head. Claire didnt react to me at first and I was starting to think she was going to push me away, but then she did kiss me back. The best thing was I still got fireworks with her and I knew she got those fireworks with me to. But then she pulled back and looked down and I leaned my head against hers.  
'I'm still making the drinks' I said.  
She laughed and looked up at me 'Fine'  
'Once again Shane Collins wins' I smiled.  
'You did not win' She said.  
'Then why am I going to make us two drinks?' I asked her as I started walking over to the kettle.  
'Whatever, you just do whatever you want' She told me.  
I smiled a bit 'If I did whatever I wanted to do, I doubt we would be having this conversation'  
She looked at me and I smiled at her 'Just kidding...sort of'  
She shook her head 'Just make the drinks'. I laughed and switched the switch on the kettle. I can tell this day is going to be a good day, even though my birthday has just started Its already the best birthday yet.

**After Breakfast, Michael and Eve Have Arrived At Claire's House...**

Eve and Michael have come around to Claire's house since we were all going to the graveyard together. Eve and Michael usually came with me because they knew Alyssa and also they knew my mum, they adored Alyssa and my mum treated them two like her own. I did want Claire there to and the reason for that is because...I needed her there. She is my family now, her and Carrie are, it seems right that she is there, it always seems right when she is there.  
'Happy birthday Shane!' Eve said as she gave me a big hug.  
'Thanks Eve' I say. She stepped away from me and smiled and then Michael came over to me.  
'Happy birthday man' He said and patted me on the back.  
'Thanks man' I say.  
'Alright so we both got you a present' Eve told me.  
'You didnt have to' I said.  
She turned around and looked at me 'Yes we did, now open your presents'.  
Michael passed over his present and I started to open it.  
I laughed and looked at him 'Thank you for the beers man...and your album'  
'I know you like beers, and you always go on about how you dont have my album and how you wanted it, so there you go' He says.  
'Thanks' I say.  
'Ok my turn' Eve says as she passed me her present. I ripped the wrapping and then stared down at the small canvas. It had a picture of my favorite boxer on it and his signature.  
'No way' I said.  
Eve smiled at me 'Do you like it?'  
'Of course I do, its amazing. How did you get this?' I asked her.  
'That doesn't matter, what does matters is that you like it' She said.  
'Wow, I wasn't expecting that' I say.  
'So now that the presents are out the way, what do you want to do for your birthday?' Michael asked me.  
I looked at Claire and she then spoke 'Shane wants us to go to the Graveyard'  
Michael and Eve stopped smiling at looked at Shane.

Eve was the first one to speak 'Are you sure about that Shane?'  
I nodded 'Eve i'v always done it'  
'I know but...that was after Claire and Carrie left. Dont you just want to...do something a bit better?' She asked me.  
'I need to go there' I answered.  
'Sure man, whatever you want' Michael says.  
Eve looked at Michael, but Michael still kept looking at Shane.  
Eve sighed 'Shane this is your birthday, you can see them tomorrow but today is special and-'  
'And that's why I want to see them, at least I was _with_ them for my birthday okay?' He interrupted.  
'Shane come on, why cant you just let this day be happy for you?' She asked me.  
'It will make me happy going there, I want to visit them. We've done it these past years so what's so different?' I asked her.  
'I thought that was because Claire and Carrie left' She answered. It went silent after that and nobody said anything. Michael and Eve were there for me when Claire and Carrie left, and I couldn't thank them enough, but I had to do this. I know it sounds weird but I feel like I have to do this, it seems right.  
'Well I'm going there and Claire said she's going with me. If you dont want to go then fine, you dont have to come' I said, I then walked to the front door to put my shoes and coat on. About 5 minutes later Eve, Michael and Claire came, Claire put her shoes on and grabbed her coat.  
'We are all going' Claire told me.  
I smiled 'Thank you'  
'I'll drive us all there' Michael says.  
'Ok, lets go then' I said.

**When They Arrived At The Graveyard...**

I knew where Alyssa's and mum's grave where. As soon as I step inside this graveyard I immediately start making my way to their graves. When Alyssa died it effect a lot of people, we were well known and so many people knew Alyssa, everyone adored her. So when she died it caused so many people sadness and nearly every human in the town payed their respect. I used to visit her grave everyday until we moved, we didnt want to leave her behind but he had to. We had to get away from all the pain, he needed to get away from the grief we had. But then my mum died and I just couldn't bare it, it effect my dad so much all that violence started. Anyway before we left we all decided to chose the most comfortable place for her grave, that was when I noticed the tree we both climbed one time. I helped Alyssa climb it since she was to small to climb it, so we all chose to put her grave under that tree.

Walking up to it I realised nothing had really changed from last time. The tree hung over her grave but still let the sun shine down on it. There was a dead flower on her grave, and I walked over there and placed down the fresh colorful set of flowers in front of the stone.  
'Is this her grave?' Claire asked me as she walked over.  
'Yes, we chose to put her here' I answered.  
Claire came and stood next to me, and so did Eve. Michael came to stand next to Eve.  
'Why here?' She asked me.  
'We both used to climb that tree. I had to help her up because she was that small' I laughed.  
Claire stared at her grave and sighed 'Did she like climbing?'  
I shook my head and smiled 'No, she used to always complain about how dirty she was. But I'd still get her to climb more tree's'  
Eve laughed then 'Shane used to boss her around a lot'  
Michael smiled 'I remember your argument with her'  
'Every time Alyssa storm off to her room, Shane would go up to see if she was okay like...5 minutes later' Eve told me.  
'Aw, That's nice' Claire said.  
I smiled as I stared at her grave. I then walked over to the grave stone and knelt down in front of it, I moved the dead flower of the grave and wiped away the small leaves that had stuck to it. I then read the words over and over before sighing.  
'Shane' Eve said.  
'Yes?' I asked her.  
'I think its time to go now' She says.  
I sighed and turned to face her, I then smiled 'Your right, how about we all go for a drink?'  
'Are my beers not good enough for you?' Michael joked.  
I stood up and walked over to the again 'There fine man...just a trip to the pub wouldn't be so bad'  
'You got that right' Michael laughed. We all then walked back out the graveyard and got back into Michael's car.

**Hours Later...**

We had all been to the pub and now arrived back at the Glass house. Carrie, Tyler and Josh would be home any minute so we was just sat down having a laugh. We were all a bit...tipsy.  
After about another 5 minutes of talking about...well nothing, we heard the front door open and the sound of laughing enter the house.  
'Whatever Josh' Tyler said. They all walked into the living room and looked at us all.  
'Hey guys!' Eve smiled.  
'Hi' Josh said, they all were frowning at us.  
Carrie smiled 'Are you guys drunk?'  
'No' Claire said.  
'Yes' Eve says. They both then looked at each other and then burst out laughing.  
Tyler shook his head 'And you say we are immature?'. That just made them laugh more, and I couldn't help but laugh at them, neither could Michael.  
'Ok, I'm going to get dressed' Carrie announced, she the walked up the stairs.  
Josh and Tyler looked at each other and shrugged, they both followed Carrie up the stairs.

Michael's P.O.V

When Carrie, Tyler and Josh went upstairs I had to wait about...20 minutes until I could go up after them. I told everyone I was going to toilet and then walked up the stairs, I then went over to Tyler's room and knocked on his door. Carrie answered it and smiled at me, I then walked inside the room and looked at them all. Josh and Tyler were sat on the bed and Carrie was stood up.  
'It took you long enough to get up here' Josh says.  
'I know sorry, anyway she will be here any minute so I need Josh to come downstairs and then Carrie and Tyler' I said.  
'Why me first and then them two?' Josh asked me.  
'Because that's usually what happens anyway, and plus them two are together they will obviously come downstairs together' I answered.  
'What?' Carrie asked me.  
I shook my head 'Doesn't matter, anyway Josh first, you two second. Once the door knocks I'll be the one to answer it. I need you all to act as if everything is normal'  
'We got it' Tyler said.  
'Good, I'll see you downstairs' I said, I walked out the room and then walked into the bathroom. I flushed the chain so people thought I had been to toilet and then walked downstairs. I waked in too see Shane, Eve and Claire laughing. Eve glanced at me and I gave her a thumbs up to show her everything was sorted she then nodded and carried on laughing with Shane and Claire. After about 5 minutes Josh came downstairs, he looked at everyone.  
'I could here you all laughing from upstairs' He told them.  
'Sorry sweetie' Eve said. Right then Tyler and Carrie came down laughing at...something.  
'Finally, everyone is down here. I was beginning to think you two wasn't going to come down' Claire said.  
'If it was my way, we wouldn't be here right now' Tyler said to Josh, Josh started laughing and everyone frowned at him.  
'What's so funny?' Eve asked them.  
Tyler shook his head 'Nothing, so can we have a drink tonight?'. Right then there was a knock at the door.  
'I'll get it' I announced, I walked to the front door to see a rather large woman dressed as "Little Bow Peep". She had a light pink frilly dress, and white stockings. She also had that stick that was matching colour to her outfit. I didnt exactly know what to call parts of the outfit but...it looked great. She had also brought along a stereo with her.

'Hello, have you seen any sheep?' She asked me.  
I smiled at her 'No, but I think there's someone who will have'  
She smiled at me 'Is he in there?'  
I nodded 'Yes'. I leaded her into the living room, and as soon as Josh saw her he smiled and went to grab a chair. The woman walked into the living room and everyone stared at her.  
'Shane Collins?' She called, he stood up and walked over to her.  
'What's going on?' He asked me.  
'Are you Shane Collins?' She asked me.  
He nodded 'Yes why?'  
'Have you seen any sheep?' She asked him.  
He frowned and then laughed 'Why?'  
'Have you?' She asked him.  
'Maybe' He joked, she laughed and placed the stereo down.  
'Please sit down, Mr Collins.' She said. He sat down and Eve got her camera out, he frowned at her and then the music came on Everyone started laughing, including Shane. I guess he figured out what was going to happen.  
'What have you done man?' He asked me. Right then the woman walked over to him and started to undue the front of her dress, she then took it off to reveal some lacy pink shorts and this matching lacy pink bra, she had very big boobs and everyone started laughing. She then sat on Shane's lap, grabbed his head and put his face in between her boobs. Everyone was crying from laughing to hard and even Shane couldn't breathe. It was very funny and thinking about it...even though Shane went to the Graveyard today and had that small argument with Eve. I actually think this day has turned out pretty well, and I hope he enjoyed it. In fact I think this is the happiest Shane has been, not because of the "Little Bow Peep" Lady but because Carrie and Claire were here. But he deserves to be happy and everyone knows it, I'm just glad to be here for him. Happy birthday to Shane Collins, you deserve it man.

**I havnt uploaded in such a long time, I'm sorry. But I tried to make this chapter long for you all and so I hoped you liked it. I hoped you liked Shane's birthday. Please Comment Your Thoughts. Thanks for Reading :) **


	29. Just Me And You!

Chapter 29 Morganville Vampires!

The Day Before The Family Reunion!

Claire's P.O.V

Me and Myrnin are so close to making the heat protection. Of course I Sebastian is still going through a lot of pain from all the mixtures Myrnin has made, but its not my fault. Myrnin made them and I'm just there to try them out, its a job I have to do. But I think that me and Myrnin have really come close to finding out the right mixtures used for the heat protection. Even though I want to get this done I still think Sebastian needs to be put through so much more, he did kidnap my daughter and bite her after all.  
'Alright Claire I have made some more mixtures, they are over there on that tray.' Myrnin told me.  
'Ok' I said.  
Sebastian sighed 'Your never going to make this...heat protection'  
'Shut up' I snapped, I picked up the tray and brought it over to him. Of course I had my book and pen...and my stopwatch to time the reaction and stuff.  
Sebastian stared at me 'You know Claire you really confuse me'  
I frowned at him 'Why?'  
'Well your practically making something that will help vampires, even though one of them bit your daughter and also once bit you...and everyday they are a danger to you' He tells me, I stared at him not really knowing what to say. He did have a point, I was helping the vampires even though they have caused so much for me in the past.  
'Claire please do not listen to this...thing. He has no say in anything' Myrnin says.  
'But he has a point' I said.  
Myrnin stopped what he was doing and turned to me 'Claire...I am disappointed For years you used to be able to ignore vampires and keep going...what has made you so different?'  
'Myrnin Morganville has effect my family so much and what do I do about it? I still continue to help' I pointed out.  
'Claire you do know that once this is completed Amelie wants to have a word with you about this. If I'm not mistaken I think she has a offer for you, but in orer to find out what it is...your just going to have to keep trying to find the right mixtures' He told me, he then turned around and went back to his work.  
Sebastian laughed 'Looks like your a walk over'  
I glared at him, grabbing the mixture glass I stared at him and through it over his face. Sebastian roared out in pain and I took a step back from him.  
'You cant call me a walk over, when I can cause as much pain to you as I want' I told him.

Sebastian has a very rude attitude and It was getting on my nerves. He talks to me like he doesn't forget I can cause him so much pain, its like he doesn't care. He is very weird to, he can be very normal one minute and the next he can change. Its like he is trying to make you feel guilty for testing these mixtures on him, but when he turns angry it makes you want to throw every mixture on him and make him feel that amount of pain. Writing down the reaction and the name of the mixture, I cleaned the mixture of his face and smiled at him.  
'Next one' I smiled, but of course Sebastian glared at me. There is seriously something wrong with this vampire.

Carrie's P.O.V

We didnt have school today, since we dont have to go back there for a week I'm going to make the most of it. Me and Tyler were the only ones home right now. Everyone else was at work and Josh...Josh is spending the day with Hailey. So no one is going to be back until...around 5 o'clock Right now me and Tyler were fighting on the couch, I had forgotten what has started this.  
'Tyler' I laughed as he grabbed hold of me.  
'What?' He asked me.  
'Stop it, this isnt fair' I said.  
'You should of thought about that before you started this' He told me, I spun around to face him.  
'I did not start this, it was you' I say.  
'Sure it was' He said sarcastically.  
'Oh...ok that is it' I said, I then pushed him of the couch. As soon as he hit that floor I couldn't stop laughing, but he just sat there glaring at me.  
'You think this is funny?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, I was laughing that much 'I do'  
'Really? Right well this should make you laugh too' He says, he then grabbed hold of my legs and pulled me off the couch so I ended up on the floor with him. I immediately stopped laughing but that only made him laugh.  
'That wasn't funny' I said, I slowly moved away from him and turned so I wasn't facing him.  
Tyler laughed even more 'Carrie baby, you started this whole thing'  
'Did not' I said.  
'Fine' He says, it went quiet after that I was beginning to think that he was doing something behind my back, just as I went to turn I felt hands go on my waist and start to tickle me. I jumped and started laughing, I started wriggling so he would stop tickling me but it wasn't working.

'Tyler' I laughed.  
'And you tell me your not ticklish?' He asked me.  
'I know I did, just stop' I ordered.  
'Nope' He says. I grabbed hold of his hands and tried to take them off but it was no use, in the end I finally managed to get away from him and I spun around to face him.  
He smiled at me 'I didnt think you able to move away'  
'Well I did' I said, I started to move over to him now.  
'This fight only happen because of you' He says.  
'It was not my fault' I said.  
He smiled 'Yes it was'  
'Ok that is it' I said, I then tried to tackle him down. But I didnt actually realise how strong Tyler was and so he ended up pinning me down to the floor. He leaned over and rested his hands near my head.  
'Carrie...what were you trying to do?' He asked me, of course he knew what I was trying to do he just wanted to hear me say it.  
'N-Nothing' I stuttered.  
'So you wasn't trying to get me down just then?' He asked me.  
I shook my head 'Nope'  
He raised his eyebrow at me 'Is somebody lying?'  
'Nobody's lying' I lied and I tried to get him off me but, once again, it didnt work.  
'So tell me, what were you doing?' He asked me.  
'I was...erm...I was...I was giving my boyfriend a kiss. Cant I do that now?' I asked him.  
He smiled at me 'You tried to tackle me didnt you?'  
'No' I lied.  
'You know, we have all day. So when your ready, just tell me the truth' He says, he then grabbed his phone and started to look through it. I bite my lip and tried to move him off me, but he wasn't moving anyway.  
'Ok fine' I said,Tyler put his phone down and looked at me.  
'Something you need to say?' He asked me.  
I sighed and stared up at him 'I tried tackling you'  
He smiled at me and then he leaned down to kiss me, when he pulled away I frowned at him.  
'What was that for?' I asked him.  
'You said "I was giving my boyfriend a kiss. Cant I do that now" and so I kissed you since you never actually kissed me, when you said you was going to' He explained.  
'Oh' I said and then began to sit up. As soon as I did sit up I kissed Tyler, it took him by surprise clearly but he got over that. After about...what seemed like 10 minutes he pulled back from me.  
'Carrie' He said.  
'Hm?' I say, I was still a bit breathless.  
'We are the only ones in the house' He pointed out, and right then I felt my heart begin to beat faster.  
'Erm...I...We...You have a point' I stammered. He stared at me and I smiled at him.  
'Come on' I said, we both stood up and walked up the stairs. I was the one to open his bedroom door and he was the one to close it, I grabbed hold of his T-shirt and pulled him over to me.

I guess you never really take notice of other things and I guess that I should of really noticed somethings. Because even though me and Tyler were in a quiet room, we both still didnt seem to realise the weird sound that was coming from outside. At first I didnt take notice of it and I thought that I was hearing things, so I just carried on. But then out of no where we hear someone speak.  
'Stop that now' Said a very deep loud voice. We both jumped and looked at the door, the voice came from outside.  
'What was that?' I asked Tyler.  
'I dont know' He answered.  
'Arnt you too young for this?' Asked the voice again...and then all of a sudden this ghost like image came through the door and floated into the room.  
'What the fuck?' I yelled as I tried to cover my self, since I had no top on and just a bra, I grabbed the covers to cover me. It was a good job me and Tyler hadn't have gone any further then just taking our tops off. Tyler moved off me and stared at the ghostly image.  
'Frank? What the hell are you doing?' Tyler questioned him.  
'I came over here to see if Claire was around' He answered.  
'Well she isnt here' Tyler said.  
Frank stared at us 'Arnt you too young for this?'  
'No we're not' Tyler says.  
Frank looked at me and then pulled a surprised look 'Carrie? What the hell do you think your doing?'  
I stared at him 'I'll let you figure that one out'  
'Carrie you are far too young for this' He told me.  
'I'm 17, and anyway its non of your business' I said.  
'You wait till your dad hear's about this' He says.  
I stared at him 'What? No...no, no, no. Please dont tell my dad, please'  
He shook his head 'He needs to know about this'  
'No! Please dont tell him, we will stop doing this. Just please dont tell him' I begged.  
He stared at me 'We will see I may change my mind now tell Claire I'll be round later. I do not want to see this again'  
'You wont' I said. Frank then floated back out of the room, after about 5 minutes of silence I decided to put my hands in my hands.

'Carrie' Tyer said as he moved closer to me.  
'I can not believe he has just walked in on us like that' I said.  
'Dont worry about it' He says.  
'Dont worry about it? Are you serious, he's going to tell my dad!' I yelled.\  
'He didnt say he was going to, he said he may change his mind' He reminded me.  
'I very doubt he is going to change his mind Tyler' I said.  
I looked down and then sighed 'I need to put a top on'. I moved and looked at Tyler waiting for him to move out the way, but he didnt.  
'Tyler' I said.  
He looked at me 'Yes?'  
'Move' I ordered.  
He shook his head 'No, your just going to have to figure out a way to get around me'  
I stare at him and then sighed 'Fine'. I then moved so I was on top of Tyler and then tried to move off him, but then Tyler grabbed my arms and I looked down at him.  
'What are you doing?' I asked him.  
'Franks gone, and its now just us in the house again. Are you seriously going to let him ruin this?' He asked me.  
I couldn't help but smile at him and I leaned down 'You never take no for an answer do you?'  
'That because you didnt say no' He mumbles.  
'What if I did right now?' I asked him.  
'You wouldn't' He says, and then somehow...Tyler had managed to start kissing me again. I dont even know how he does it, its like he can change my mind from the smallest things he says. Alright so when I said to Frank that we wasn't going to be doing this again...I was wrong. So I hope he doesn't come back into this room because he will definitely be telling Shane about all of this. Just when I was starting to forget about everything I heard the front door open, I pulled back and tried to get off Tyler.  
'Anybody Home?' Josh yelled from downstairs.  
'Seriously?' I asked myself as I tried to get off Tyler, how could I find it so hard to get these stupid covers off me.  
'Carrie... Shh' Tyler said as he pulled me down to face him.  
'Are you kidding? Someone is here' I pointed out.  
'Shh, its just Josh okay? He wont do anything' Tyler whispers to me, I stared at him and I knew that I looked dazed, I just new it. But that was ruined when Josh came walking through the door.

'Tyler are you in her-' He stopped taking as soon as I yelped and moved off Tyler to cover myself up...again. Josh turned and faced the door.  
'I'm sorry, I didnt know you were both in here' He says.  
'Josh seriously? You could of knocked!' Tyler told him.  
'I didnt know Carrie was in here' He says.  
'Just get out' Tyler ordered, and Josh did exactly that. He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. I looked over at Tyler and he looked at me, then we both started laughing.  
'Come on, we really need to go now' I said, and we both got out of bed and put our tops on. When we walked downstairs Josh was sat there on the couch watching TV, when he noticed us he smiled.  
'So, did you have fun?' He asked us.  
I looked at Tyler and he sighed 'Josh seriously?'  
He laughed as he stood up 'I was joking, look I'm sorry for walking in. Next time I'll knock'  
'Whatever, just dont mention this to mum or dad...or Shane and Claire for that matter' Tyler told him.  
'Or anyone at school' I added.  
'I wont tell anyone' He says, he then looked at me and smiled.  
Josh pinched my cheek 'Look who's getting all shy'  
'Alright Josh, she gets it' Tyler says.  
'I know she gets it, I'v just walked in on it' He says.  
'Oh my god' I said, I then walked into the kitchen to make myself a drink. Could this day be anymore embarrassing for me? Two people walking in on me and Tyler, what else could go wrong?

**Alright so I thought I would add some Carrie and Tyler moments. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Family ReunionGetting Ready!

Chapter 30 Morganville Vampires!

Claire's P.O.V

Today was the day we invited Shane and Michael's relatives around. It feels like it had taken ages for this day to come but finally it's here. I really want this family reunion to be special for them and I'm going to make sure of it. Me, Carrie and Eve have gone over what was going to happen so many times, and we have all the food and drinks that will be needed for today as well.  
'I cant believe your birthday was just about a week ago' I said to Shane.  
'I know, its gone past quick don't you think?' He asked me.  
'Just a bit, are you exited for tonight?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'Its just a night out really'  
'Yes but your going to be with Michael, Josh and Tyler.' I pointed out.  
'I suppose, but don't worry I wont get to drunk' He winked.  
I smiled at him 'Good, me and Eve dont want you walking into this house drunk. We have to clean up all the sick'  
'Dont worry, we'll just have a few drinks and then we will go' He says.  
'Ok, so when are you going exactly?' I asked him.  
Shane thought about it for a moment, checked his phone and then spoke 'We are going at 2...and its almost 1 now'  
'So you best get ready' I told him.  
He nodded and stood up 'Your right, I'm going to have to tell the Michael and the boys as well'.  
'Ok' I said, Shane smiled at me before walking out of the kitchen. I smiled to myself as I thought about tonight. Everything is going to be fine.

Shane's P.O.V

I walked out the kitchen leaving Claire in there. Me, Michael, Josh and Tyler where all going out today to have some beers. Whilst we are out Claire said that her, Eve and Carrie are going to have a girl night. I think it would be good to spend time with Michael and the boys, I havn't had a good talk with them recently so today should be good. So I had to tell them to get ready since we were leaving at 2 clock. Walking into the living room Carrie and Tyler were sat on the was whispering something in Carrie's ear and took hold of her waist and she started giggling. I stood there staring at them for a moment before speaking...well shouting.  
'Get off my daughter!' I shouted. Tyler jumped away from Carrie and they both turned to me with shocked faces.  
I stared at them both with a serious face until I started laughing 'I was joking Tyler you dont have to look so worried'  
They both relaxed and looked at each other.  
'Tyler its almost 1 clock, and we are leaving at 2 clock. So get ready soon okay?' I asked him.  
He nodded his head 'Sure'. I smiled at them both before walking out of the living room and up the stairs. Josh was just walking out the bathroom, he had just come out the shower.  
'Are you getting ready now?' I asked him.  
'Yes I am, sooner I'm dressed the better' He answered.  
'Ok, do you know where your dad is?' I asked him.  
'I think he's in his room getting changed' He says.  
'Ok' I said as I walked towards Michael's bedroom.  
'Oh Shane wait! My mum is with him...I think they were having one of those serious conversations or something.' He told me.  
'Oh I wont go in then, see you soon Josh' I said walking to my bedroom. I closed the door and walked over to my wardrobe, I opened it with a sigh as I stared at all my clothes. After about 5 minutes of thinking I grabbed my black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. It wasnt hard for me to pick out some clothes, I just pick the ones I think will look right and put them on. After choosing my clothes I grabbed some spray and sprayed myself. I remember years ago when I was dating Claire, every time I took her out somewhere she used to love this spray I used to have. I used to spray that all the time because I knew how much she loved that smell, it sounds weird but its true. Claire didn't need spray to smell nice, she already has this really nice natural smell to her and I love it.

Walking down the stairs I saw Claire in the living room with Eve. They both stopped talking and looked at me as soon as I walked into the room.  
I looked at them both 'Dont stop talking because I've walked in'  
But they both still stared at me. I frowned at them 'What's going on?'  
'Nothing' They both said.  
I raised my eyebrow, and just when I was about to speak Eve interrupted.  
'Collins we were in the middle of a gossip session and you have just interrupted it' She said.  
I rolled my eyes 'You two are always talking, you never stop'  
'We are girls it's what we do' Eve smiled.  
'Whatever, Where's Michael?' I asked her.  
'Right behind you' She answered. I spun around and sure enough there was Michael. Michael was wearing a plain blue top and some jeans. He walked into the living room and looked at us all.'What?' He asked.  
'Apparently I have just walked in on a "Gossip session" so the girls have now stopped talking now I entered the room' I told Michael.  
Michael looked at Eve 'You are always gossiping'  
'No I'm not' She says.  
'Yes you are, you even have Claire doing it now' He pointed out.  
'Claire's always gossiped with me' Eve said.  
'Whatever' He said. Right at that minute Tyler and Carrie walked into the living room. Tyler was wearing a grey button up top with his Black jeans. It was right then he reminded me of his dad, his blonde curly hair went just like Michael's did. The only different was between them was that Tyler's hair was a bit darker than Michael's. Even the way Tyler dressed was just like how Michael used to.

Tyler smiled at us all 'I'm ready'  
'You look nice' Eve smiled as she walked up to him.  
'Thank you' He said. Eve smiled at him and then started to sort his collar out.  
'Mum what you doing?' He asked her and he moved away.  
'Your collar looked weird' She says.  
'Leave it its fine' He says.  
'I think its suppose to be like that Eve' I told her.  
She frowned and looked at me 'Why would it be like that?'  
'Because that's how it goes, you wouldn't understand really its how us boys wear things' I told her.  
She stared at me before looking at Michael, he shrugged and smiled at her.  
Eve sighed 'Fine whatever'.  
'I'm going to go get Josh, see if he's ready' Tyler says.  
'No need to, I'm here' Josh says walking into the room. Josh had thrown on some grey jeans and a black top, he ran his hand through his hair and smiled at us all.  
'You took your time' Michael says.  
'I was on the phone' Josh told him.  
'To who?' Tyler asked him.  
Carrie smiled 'Was it Hailey?'  
He looked at Carrie 'Yes It was actually'  
'I told you he was talking to her' Carrie said to Tyler. Tyler didn't say anything he just smiled at Carrie and looked back at us all.  
'So since your all ready...why dont you go now?' Clair suggested.  
I looked at her 'You cant wait to get rid of us can you?'  
She nodded 'We have a girls day today and the sooner you go, we can start gossiping again'  
I laughed and looked at Michael 'Shall we go now?'  
He looked down at his phone 'Might as well'  
I smiled 'Ok, let's go then'  
'What time will you be back?' Eve asked Michael.  
'Erm...I dont know, I'll ring you when we are heading back' He told her.  
'Ok' She said and kissed him.  
'See you boys later' Carrie said. Me, Michael, Josh and Tyler all made our way out the door and to Michael's car. We all jumped inside and Michael began to drive us to the bar, today is looking good.

**About an hour later...**

Claire's P.O.V

Ever since the boys left me, Eve and Carrie have been sorting everything out for the reunion. We were all sorting out the food and all the drinks. We had bought some alcohol as well so we had to make room to put some of the bottles in the fridge. The rest of it was on the table. We had put all the food inside the living room on the table so when everyone walks in they can just help themselves. Carrie help Eve set up the music as well since Eve was struggling to do it. Mean while I had put chairs outside along with a table if anyone wants to sit out side. It was all going really well, all we really needed now was to get ready for when everyone arrives.  
'Shall we get ready now?' I asked Eve and Carrie.  
They both looked at me 'Yes, shall we put the music on now or not?' Eve asked me.  
'Leave it off for now so the boys wont hear it when they come' I answered.  
Carrie stood up 'Ok I'm going to go get ready'  
'Come on Eve' I said. Eve smiled and followed us two up the stairs.

We took a while getting ready, but you can't really blame us. Shane and Michael's family will be here soon and we want to look our best for them. It's a good job we were ready now because everyone would be arriving in 10 minutes. Carrie had done with straightening my hair and she had done a really good job of it. My hair only comes just below my shoulders and I've never really thought my hair was nice, but when Carrie styles my hair she makes it look so pretty.  
'Thank you its looks great' I said running my hand through my hair.  
Carrie smiled 'Do you really like it?'  
'Of course I do' I say. Carrie smiled and then went to turn the straighteners off. Right then Eve walked into the room with a big smile on her face.  
'I am all ready' She grinned.  
Me and Carrie both looked at her 'You look great' I said.  
'Thank you' She says as she sits on Carries bed.  
Eve had put on some shorts that had small little skulls outlining her pockets, she had then thrown on a white baggy top that of course had a Black glittery skull on it. She had her makeup as she normally has it and she had straightened her hair like Carrie did for me. She really did look great.  
'Carrie I want your shorts' Eve told her.  
Carrie smiled 'Your not getting them, these are one of my favourite pair'  
'I can see why' Eve said. Carrie was wearing her light blue sorts that had small square studs on them, her top was a cream colour and it tied just above the top of her shorts. She had curled her hair though and had topped up on her make up.  
Eve then looked over at me and smiled at my top 'Is that the top you bought the other day?'  
I nodded my head 'Yes it is'. My top was a button up one and it was light blue, the sleeves were already folded near my elbows, I had also thrown on some shorts to but mine were white with a small diamonds near the pockets.  
'Right ok, so now we wait for everyone to arrive?' Eve asked me.  
'I think so' I say.  
'Mum what am I going to do? I havent met any of these people who are coming here' Carrie told me.  
'Well neither do I really' I said.  
She sighed 'It going to be awkward'  
'No it wont, just talk to them. Its only like how you was when you first came here' Eve told her.  
'Ok' Carrie said.  
'Lets go downstairs' Eve says. Me and Carrie stood up and so did Eve, we then followed her out the room and down the stairs. We all walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Now that everything was done all we had to do now was play the waiting game. Any minute now one of Shane's and Michael's relatives could knock on that door. I sighed, this could turn out really good or really bad. But for now let's think positive because this is all for Shane and Michael, so this needs to turn out good. No matter what happens.

**I'm sorry I havn't uploaded a chapter in ages! I've been super busy lately and I just had no time to upload. But recently I have made a new story called: Secret Slayer. You should all read it and comment on it. Please comment your thoughts. Thanks or reading :) **


	31. Family Reunion!

Chapter 31 Morganville Vampires!

Shane's P.O.V

Michael had texted Eve that we were heading home. I didn't think I'd enjoy going to the pub with Michael and the boys, it was a laugh. Walking up to the Glass house I realised how...quiet it was. Usually you would hear music coming from inside the house or people talking and laughing. But you couldn't hear a thing at all, and the hallway light was off.  
'That's weird' I said.  
'Did the girls say they were going out somewhere?' Michael asked us all.  
I shook my head 'I don't think they did'  
'Well then, if the girls are out why don't we have a good game on the Xbox?' Tyler suggested.  
I smiled at him 'I like that idea'  
Michael took out his house keys 'Come on then'.  
Michael unlocked the door and we all waked inside. Looking around I realised the light upstairs were off and the livingroom and kitchen doors were closed.  
'Has Eve been trying to make this place Goth or something?' I asked Michael.  
Michael didn't answer me instead he just slowly moved to face the living room door.  
'I can hear people whispering' He said.  
'Someone's in the house?' Josh asked him.  
He shrugged 'I don't know. Josh, Tyler get back just incase. Shane come here'.  
Me and Michael both moved to the door and then I slowly reached out my hand and then...opened the door.

All of a sudden I heard a party poppers going off followed by people shouting 'Surprise!'. I stared forward at all the people in our living room, I then I soon realised who everyone was.  
I smiled 'What are you guys doing here?'  
My Auntie Christy, who was my mum's sister, smiled and then hugged me 'Hello Shane'.  
'Hello aunt Christy' I smiled. She stepped away from me and then looked at me.  
'You've changed since I last saw you' She stated.  
'You haven't changed a bit' I said. She really hadn't, Auntie Christy always had her hair in a small bob, it was very light blonde but you could tell that her hair was turning a bit grey here and there. She always wore her green stoned necklace, it had a golden frame around it and then that very nice green stone that suited her so well. Auntie Christy was wearing a long dress that stopped near her knees, it was black with white spots all over it.  
'Come on Christy let me talk to the boy' Dennis said.  
'He isnt a boy anymore Dennis' Aunt Christy told him.  
'He's always going to be a boy to me, can't have anymore growing up now can we?' He says, he then turned to me and gave me a big smile.  
'How are you boy?' He asked me.  
'I'm fine, are you ok?' I asked him.  
He smiled 'I am doing fine, your auntie has driven me mad'  
I laughed 'She always did though didn't she?' I asked him.  
He nodded 'But you have to love the woman'. Dennis was my Auntie Christy's husband, they have been married for years. I used too be very close to them before I left to go back to Morganville.  
'I can hear you Dennis, I'm not that old yet' Aunt Christy says.  
He laughed 'Your making me old woman'

Whilst they were talking I looked up to see Michael talking to...his family. I frowned and looked round, and right then I realised that My family and Michael's family were here. Claire was talking to Eve and some of Michael's relatives and Carrie and the boys were talking to each other.  
'Dad, am I allowed to go outside yet?' A girls asked him.  
'Yes of course you can' He said.  
She smiled 'Good'. They girl then turned to me, and I realised who she was.  
'Jessica?' I said.  
She grinned 'Shane! I havent seen you in ages!'. She gave me a big hug and I heard he laughing. When she stepped away from me I realised how tall she was now.  
'You have changed so much' I said.  
'Have I?' She asked me.  
I nodded 'You were young when I last spoke to you'  
She laughed 'I'm not young anymore'.  
'I can tell' I said, She smiled at me and then looked somewhere behind me.  
'Shane I want you to meet someone' She told me. I turned around to see a little girl stood there, she had short blonde hair and a little pink dress on. She smiled at Jessica and ran up to her. Jessica picked her up and kissed her on her forehead.  
'This is my daughter Katie' Jessica told me.  
I looked at Dennis and he smiled at me 'Your right we do grow up to fast don't we?'  
'Katie say hi to Shane' Jessica says.  
Katie looked at me and waved 'Hi Shane'.  
I smiled 'I Katie'.  
Katie then giggled a bit and then hugged Jessica more. You could see that Katie looked like Jessica, she had her smile.  
'I'm sorry, she's acting all shy. She wont be later on though.' Jessica told me.  
'Its fine, look I'm just going to talk to more people ok?' I asked her.  
'Ok, see you later' She said.

I smiled at them before walking to other people. At first I didn't know who to go to, but then I noticed my cousins Lucas and Libby. I walked over to them and they both looked at me.  
'Shane!' Libby grinned as she hugged me.  
I laughed 'You've grown, look at you.'  
'That's what everyone is saying' She smiled.  
Lucas smiled at me 'She feels good because everyone's talking to her'  
I laughed again 'You haven't changed have you?'  
He shrugged 'Everyone else thinks I have'  
'Yes you have, you've gotten more attitude' Libby says.  
He smiled 'Thank you Libby'.  
Lucas and Libby used to always argue when they were younger. Clearly that hasn't changed.  
Libby rolled he eyes and tuned to me again 'I've missed you Shane'  
I smiled at her 'I miss you too'. Lucas opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted.  
'Shane! How are you my fine lad!' Andrew grins. Andrew is one of Michael's relations, he is Michael's uncle and when I was younger me and Michael used to always go to Andrews house.  
'I'm fine, I havent seen you in such a long time' I said.  
'I know. You've changed' He smiled.  
'A lot of things have changed now' I said, I then turned around and looked to see where Carrie was, she was stood thee talking to Tyler and Josh still. I then turned back round to face Andrew again.  
'Tell me, what's changed?' He asked me.  
I smiled at him 'I've have a daughter now'  
Andrew stared at me, I could tell he was shocked but not in a bad way. He grinned 'What's her name? Where is she?'  
'Her name is Carrie and she is over there' I told him as I pointed over to her. I then turned back around to him again.  
He was still looking at he 'Shane, if I'm not mistaken she looks like someone I've met before'  
I frowned 'Who?'

Andrew didn't answer, instead he looked behind me and smiled at someone. I turned to see Michael's parents there, they were stood with Michael. I smiled at them and Michael smiled back at me, his parents then turned around to face me.  
Michael's mum grinned and enveloped me into a big hug 'Shane! I havent seen you in ages'  
'Its been a while' I smiled.  
She stepped back and looked at me 'You havent changed a bit'  
'Neither have you' I said.  
'How have you been Shane?' Michael's dad asked me.  
'I'm perfectly fine' I answered.  
He grinned 'That's what I like to hear'. I nodded my head and looked around the room again. I keep checking on Carrie, just to see if she's okay. I dont think she's met hardly anyone in this room so I dont want her to feel uncomfortable.  
'Who's that girl you are looking at?' Michael's mum asked me.  
I looked at her and smiled 'That's my daughter, her name is Carrie'  
'Daughter? Shane she is beautiful' She says.  
'I know' I said.  
'Is that..young Tyler and Josh she's speaking to?' Michael's dad asked.  
'Yes' Michael answered.  
'My...they have grown' His dad says.  
'Come on, let's go speak see them' Michael's mum said. Then they both made their way over to Tyler and Josh.  
I looked over at Michael and he shook his head 'I havent been talking to them for long. I guess they just want to see everyone'  
'Your parents havent changed Michael' I told him.  
'I know' He said, he then looked over at me 'Not many people will remember Carrie you know?'  
I nodded my head 'She was just a baby when they saw her'  
'Shane...I over heard someone saying something. They said that she looked like...they thought she looked like-'  
'Shane!' Someone called, interrupting Michael.  
Michael smiled 'It doesnt matter, I'll speak to you later ok?'. He didn't really give me a choice, he had already started to walk away from me even though I didn't answer his question.

I wanted to know what he was going to say. Andrew had said Carrie looked like someone but he never had chance to tell me who, and the same has happened to Michael. Now I wont be able to stop thinking about that until I know what they was going to say. I guess I'll have to try t get my mind of things.

**I havent uploaded in ages, I'm really sorry. I know that I've kept you all waiting but i've been busy, but I had some time to write a chapter and so I did. Please comment your thoughts, thanks or reading :)**


	32. New Faces!

Chapter 32 Morganville Vampires!

Carrie's P.O.V

Shane looked really happy, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before actually. He talked to most of the people who were in the living room. I however was stood talking to Tyler and Josh, I didn't know anyone here, but the boys said that they remember some of the people from when they were younger.  
'I don't see why you cant just talk to anyone' Josh says.  
'I dont know any of them and it would be weird' I said.  
'How will it be weird?' Tyler asked me.  
'Because...because I wouldn't know what to say' I answered.  
Josh laughed 'You always have something to say'  
'Thanks Josh' I said.  
'I was joking' He smiled, I smiled at him and then looked around the room. My mum was talking to Eve and two other women, they were all laughing at something Eve had just said. Michael was standing with two people, they both looked middle-aged. One was a woman and one was a man, the woman had blonde hair that was almost the same colour as Michael's. I'm guessing they were his parents, I mean you could see how much Michael looked like them.  
I turned back to the boys 'How many people do you know here?'  
Josh shrugged as he looked round 'My grandparents...and I think the others are in the kitchen'.  
I looked at Tyler who was staring at something behind me 'Tyler do you know anyone...who is in here?'  
He didn't answer he just kept his eye focused on what was going on behind me. I frowned and turned to looked behind me, following Tyler's gaze I realised he was staring at a woman. She had a light brown hair that came down to her shoulders, she was staring at me...she looked freaked out. I turned back to Tyler who was already watching me.  
'Who's that?' I asked him.  
He shrugged 'I have no idea'  
'Why was she staring at me?' I asked him.  
'I dont know' He repeated.  
'Who? Who was staring at you?' Josh questioned.  
I shook my head and smiled 'It doesnt matter, listen I'm just going to get a drink do you want one?'  
The boys shook their heads at me. I turned and walked out living room and was just about to enter the kitchen...that was when I heard someone knock on the door. I turned and frowned as I walked towards the door.  
'I thought everyone was here' I muttered.

Opening the door I was greeted by a man. He was quite tall and very muscly and he looked...odly familair. He smiled at me and then tried to looked what was going on inside the house.  
'Hi' I said.  
His eyes moved back to me 'Hi I'm here for the reunion?'  
'Oh right, sorry come in' I say. I opened the door wider making room for him.  
'Thank you' He smiles. Just as I stepped back I felt a hand on my back, I turned around to face Shane. Shane was staring at the man with a huge grin on his face.  
'Bill!' Shane grinned he walked over to him and gave him a hug.  
'Its nice to see you boy' Bill laughed.  
'I didnt know you were coming' Shane told him.  
'Claire told me it was a surprise, you wasnt supposed to know' He pointed out. I slowly shut the door as the two started talking, I then moved past them to get to the kitchen when a hand grabbed hold of my arm and brought me back a bit. I spun round to see Shane smiling at me.  
'What?' I asked him a I stood beside him.  
Shane looked at Bill 'This is my daughter Carrie'  
Bill looked taken back but then he smiled and looked at me 'Hello there Carrie, my name is Bill...I'm your dad's uncle'.  
'Uncle?' I asked him.  
He nodded 'Yes you know Frank? I'm his brother'. I felt my heart speed up for a moment and I smiled at him.  
'Yes I know Frank' I said.  
Shane frowned at me but then covered it up with a smile 'Do you think she looks like claire?' Shane asked him.  
Bill looked at Shane and then back at me 'She looks like Claire more than you in my opinion. But I think you know who else she looks like'  
I frowned and looked at Shane who was staring at him 'I know' Shane says.  
'Who's the other person I look like?' I asked them.  
They both shook their heads and Shane spoke 'Nobody dont worry'.  
'Is Mary here?' Bill asked Shane.  
Shane nodded and began to walk in the living room 'Yes. She's in here'.

I slowly walked into the kitchen to make my drink. I really had no clue of what just happened then. Who did I look like? Why couldn't they tell me? I walked back into the living room and stood next to Tyler and Josh again. There was no one else who I could think of that I looked like. Maybe I dont know them and they arent telling me because it would be a pointless conversation. Or maybe-  
'Carrie' Tyler said.  
I snapped my head up and looked at him 'What?'  
'Are you ok?' He asked me.  
I nodded my head 'I'm fine'  
'You dont look fine, something bothered you?' Josh asked me.  
I shook my head 'No, no. I'm fine'.  
'Carrie' Tyler says, I locked eyes with him and I could tell he wanted to know what was bothering me. But I figured it would be pointless telling him.  
I smiled and kissed him on the cheek 'Dont worry I'm fine'.  
Tyler opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else from behind me. I turned around to see the woman who was staring at me before standing there in front of me...looking at me with such a...shocked expression.  
'Alyssa?' She asked, she looked so confused yet so taken back.  
I frowned at her and then looked back at Tyler and Josh and then turned back to her.  
'Is that you?' She asked me, she was examining me...taking in everything about me.  
I shook my head 'I'm Carrie...Shane's daughter'  
That caught her attention, as soon as she heard _Shane_. Her gazed locked with mine.  
'Shane's daughter?' She asked me.  
I nodded and held out my hand 'Nice to meet you'  
She shook it and smiled at bit but I could tell she forced it. I pulled my hand away from hers.  
'Is everything okay?' I asked her.  
She smiled slightly and then nodded 'Everything is fine, I just got you mistaken for someone else'.  
'Ok' Was all I said before the woman walked off into the kitchen. I turned around to Tyler and Josh.

'What just happened?' Josh asked me.  
I shrugged 'I have no idea'.  
'Who was she?' Josh questioned.  
'I dont know' Tyler answered.  
'Who's Alyssa?' I asked them.  
They both went quiet and I frowned at them 'Well?' I asked waiting for an answer. They both shrugged and then started a complete new conversation. I sighed as I looked around, I'm going to have to ask Shane about that because clearly the boys are hiding something from me. But I'm going to find out what it is, even if its good or bad.

**Alright so bit of a creepy moment for Carrie there. Anyway I have something that I want to tell you all and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I'm thinking of ending the story, I figured that I've got it at that point where it should end. So these maybe the last few chapters to be uploaded and that's the reason they have taken so long to upload...I wanted to make them good for you all. Please comment your Thoughts. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S Could you all look at Secret Slayer? Thank you :)**


End file.
